Coon & Friends: The Animated Series
by Shakespeare-The-Imposter
Summary: Now finally, mine and "SouthParkWritter197's" collabroation is up. Stay Tuned for the creation of the greatest superhero league ever.
1. Flash's Origin

**Coon & Friends: The Animated Series**

Chapter One: Flash's Origin.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers and DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Wally West?

 _A/N: Time to start the collabroation and the best way to do it, is with Flash's origin. Prepare yourself for some speed!_

* * *

Tweek Tweak is a special little boy. He is both a very paranoid kid and is addicted to coffee. But, his biggest secret is that he is affraid of the dark.

One day Tweek was shopping coffee at a store, when the door suddenly slammed open and a bunch of robbers entered a door.

"OH GOD!" Tweek screamed.

Then a kid entered the store. He had a pale skin, black sunglasses, black outfit and a black tophat. He also had a black stick in his hand. He seemed to be the leader of the robbers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a robbery." The kid said.

"Who are you?" Tweek asked.

"How rude of me. I am The Shade." The Shade said and removed his tophat for a short moment.

"What do you want?" Tweek asked.

"Like most people want. Power, money and mostly a world full of darkness." The Shade said.

"A world full of darkness? Oh god no! That sounds like a nightmare!" Tweek said.

"A nightmare can sometimes turn into reality. Let me demostrate." The Shade said and then aimed his stick at Tweek and the rest of the customers.

Out of the stick a giant shadow came and swallowed Tweek and the rest of the customers.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tweek screamed.

He was now surrounded by darkness and since he was affraid of the dark, he started to panic.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Tweek screamed.

Tweek closed his eyes and started to run. He run and run and run and run and then he suddenly opened up his eyes and saw that he was outside of his house.

"WHAT?! How did I ended up out here? I was in the store just a second ago! What is going on?" Tweek asked himself.

"I think it's finally time for you to finally learn the truth." Somebody said behind of him.

Tweek turned around and saw a man with a hood.

"Who are you?" Tweek asked.

"Your father!" The man said and removed his hood.

"DAD?!" Tweek asked.

"Yes son, come with me. We have alot to talk about. Mr. Tweak said.

"Alright..." Tweek said with a confused voice.

* * *

Mr. Tweak showed Tweek a closet inside of the garage.

"What's in there dad?" Tweek asked.

"Your about to find out my son." Mr. Tweak said and opened the closet door.

In the closet room there was a red outfit and a red mask, with a yellow lighting on the top.

"What is this dad?" Tweek asked.

"Well, you see Tweek. When I was a kid I was known to be this superhero Flash and I knew that you one day would get the same superpowers as me." Mr. Tweak said.

"What are you trying to tell me dad?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek my son, you will be the Flash of the present." Mr. Tweak said.

"ME?!" NO, I don't know anything of being a superhero!" Tweek yelled.

"With the correct training, then you will son. South Park needs you. It is your destiny." Mr. Tweak said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TOO!" Tweek screamed and run out of the garage with his superspeed.

"Tweek! Come back!" Mr. Tweak yelled, but he was already gone.

Tweek's dad shaked his head.

"Well, I guess that the boy need some time." Mr. Tweak mumbled.

* * *

Mr. Tweak went to the bank. But, then the doors of the bank opened and a bunch of robbers entered the bank. The same kid as earlier entered too.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This is a robbery." The Shade said once again.

"Enough kid. A bank robbery is a serious matter." Mr. Tweek said.

"It sure is, but not as serious as facing your worst nightmares in real life." The Shade said and aimed his stick against Mr. Tweak.

A giant shadow surrounded Mr. Tweak and he started to panic. He could see that Tweek was dead and that the entire city of South Park was swallowed in darkness.

"NO! You are not scarying me kid!" Mr. Tweak yelled and fell apart on the floor.

Then Mr. Tweak could hear a voice in the shadows.

"I can see that you are a person that doesn't break that easy. That is cool, I have a special threatment, just for you." The voice said.

"Give it your best, I can take everything that you got." Mr. Tweak yelled.

Then all of the darkness disappeared and The Shade approached infront of Mr. Tweak, that was still laying on the floor.

"Does eternal darkness sounds more interresting for you or like you may know it better as, DEATH?!" The Shade asked and aimed a gun at Mr. Tweak's direction.

"My son will avenge my death!" Mr. Tweak yelled.

"I have no idea who your son is, but whoever is, I will be waiting for him." The Shade said and pulled the trigger, killing Mr. Tweak of.

Mr. Tweak's blood splashed all over the wall and ran all over the floor.

"Hardly worth my time..." The Shade mumbled, as he and the rest of the robbers escaped from the bank.

Police sirens could then be heared, but The Shade and the other robbers had by now, already escaped from the bank.

* * *

Tweek arrived outside of the bank and saw that there were police cars everywhere.

"Wait! Wasn't my dad visiting the bank today?" Tweek asked himself.

He used his speed to get pass the police cars and there he found his dad, dead on the floor.

"Dad?" Tweek asked as he came closer to his dad's courpse.

It was blood everywhere and his dad had got shot in the head.

"Dad! Wake up! It's not funny anymore! Don't leave me dad!" Tweek cried.

Tweek's tears fell on his dead dad's courpse. Teeek pressed his crying face against his dead father's body. Then a police officer appeared.

"I am so sorry, boy. He is dead." The police officer said.

"Who? Who is responsible for this?" Tweek asked.

"The Shade!" The police man said.

Then Tweek remembered that spooky kid who could create shadows. The kid that was almost scaring Tweek to death. But, Tweek wasn't affraid anymore. All he could think about now, was revange.

"The Shade..." Tweek mumbled and then clenched his fist.

"Yeah, he got away." The police officer said.

"Not for long! I will find him and when I find him, he will regret that he never met me!" Tweek yelled.

"Chill kid, The Shade is very dangerous and...Hey, where did you go?" The police officer asked.

Tweek had already left the bank with his super speed.

* * *

Tweek came home and entered the garage. He opened the closet and there he saw it. The Flash outfit. Tweek put on the Flash outfit.

"Tweek is no more...Flash has been reborned!" Flash yelled.

Flash tried out his new outfit and could see that he run even faster with it.

"This is freaking awesome! Just wait till I get my hands on The Shade!" Flash yelled.

Flash was running through South Park and practising with his new powers. But, then he could shddenly hear something.

"HELP! I am getting robbed!" A woman yelled.

Flash could see that four thugs were all trying to rob a woman.

"Scream as much as you want lady. Nobody will hear you." One of the thugs said.

Then that thug got knocked out by a mysterious red lightning.

"Oh really?" The red lightning asked.

"What the fuck was that?" Another thug asked.

"Watch you mouth!" The red lightning said and knocked out the second thug too.

"I am getting out of here!" The third thug yelled and started to run.

"I don't think so!" The red lighting said and knocked out the third thug too.

"Enough!" The fourth thug yelled and aimed a gun at the woman's direction.

"What are you going to do?" The woman asked.

"I am gonna fill your body with holes! That's what I am going to do!" The fourth thug yelled.

But then, the gun disappeared from his hand.

"What a?" The fourth thug asked.

"Guns are dangerous things! Somebody can get hurt!" The red lightning said and then knocked out the fourth thug too.

The red lighting faded away and Flash appeared.

"That was easy! Piece of cake!" Flash said.

"Thank you so much!" The woman said.

"It's nothing to thank for my dear lady. But, leave now and let me take care of these guys." Flash said.

"Oh, alright!" The Woman said and left.

Flash looked at the thugs and the fourth thug started to mumbled for himself.

"Dame Shade! Why does he always gives me these shitty jobs?" The fourth thug mumbled for himself.

"Sounds like Shade isn't too popular with you guys either. Tell me where he is and I see that he get's what's comming to him!" Flash said.

"You want Shade?" The fourth thug asked.

"That's what I said!" Flash said.

"Go and look under a tree! Haha!" The fourth thug laughed.

"You leave me really no choice here!" Flash mumbled and looked angry.

* * *

Flash brought the thug up on a high building and then hold him over the edge while holding on to both of his legs.

"Who do you think you are? Mysterion?" The thug asked.

"It's been a long night! Just tell me where The Shade is, ok?" Flash asked.

"Look buddy! I know Mysterion. I once ratted out my whole gang and my godfather to Mysterion and believe me, you are not Mysteri..." The thug started.

But, then Flash let go of the thug's leg and he was falling to his death.

"AAAAHHHH!" The thug yelled.

But, Flash was running on the wall of the building next to the falling thug.

"You were saying?" Flash asked.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" The thug screamed.

Flash run down to the ground before the thug hit it and used his arms to create two tornados. These tornados captured the thug from dying, but Flash still removed the tornados before the thug was completly down, so he fell some meters and then hit the ground. Flash picked the thug up.

"Sh...Shade...He has this secret hangout at this old factory...Near the South Park harbor..." The thug said with a scared voice.

"Thank you!" Flash said and let go the thug on the ground, as he was heading to the South Park harbor.

* * *

Meanwhile The Shade had collected all of his remaining thugs to his secret hangout.

"I have done some researching and that was the original Flash that you killed before Shade." One of the thugs said.

"I see, so the son that he mentioned could accually be the current Flash?" The Shade asked.

"Yeah..." Another thug said.

"Interresting..." The Shade said.

"Shade! Something is comming this way and it's comming super fast!" A thug from a watch tower said.

"Ah, so the current Flash is comming for me. Luckily I am prepared for him." The Shade said and smiled.

"What are we going to do?" Another thug asked.

"Destroy him!" The Shade said and disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

"Wait! Shall we fight him?" Yet another thug asked.

Flash stormed into the secret hideout and knocked out all of the thugs in a matter of some few seconds.

"Now, that was easy! Now, where are you Shade?" Flash asked.

"Right here!" The Shade said and appeared from a cloud of shadows.

Flash turned around and faced The Shade.

"You killed my father!" Flash said and walked closer to Shade.

"It was his destiny." The Shade said.

"And my destiny is to put you behind bars for the rest of your dark and miserable life!" Flash said.

"I don't think so Flash. I would more say that you will be spending your entire life, surrounded by darkness." The Shade said.

"Enough talking! Time for you to face jail!" Flash said and run towards The Shade.

"Oh, I don't think so Flash." The Shade said and then aimed his stick against Flash's direction and a giant shadiw swallowed Flash.

"DARKNESS! AAAAHHHH!" Flash yelled, as the cloud of shadows swallowed him.

"Goodnight Flash." The Shade said.

"NOOOO! AAAAHHHH!" Flash yelled, as he disappeared in the cloud of shadows.

* * *

Flash opened up his eyes and everything he saw was darkness. He could see horrible things in the shadows. He could see his dead father on the floor. Then he could see his mother too, laying on the ground burning. His house was on fire too and then he suddenly saw that the entire city of South Park, was on fire too. Out of the shadows, suddenly The Shade appeared and aimed his stick against Flash direction, as the fire turned into shadows, as well.

"Welcome to my world Flash. A world with only shadows and darkness. The Shade said.

"Shade?" Flash asked.

"Yeah Flash! The one and only!" The Shade said, as he disappeared into a cloud of shadows.

Flash started to run, but it were shadows and darkness everywhere. But, Flash did not even know where to run. Shadow hands came out of the Darkness and tried to grab Flash, but Flash outsmarted the shadow hands and kept on running, but then suddenly, Flash could hear Shade's voice in the shadows and the darkness.

"You are running through the world, that will be. All life still and silent. All dark and glorious." The Shade's voice said.

Flash continued to run.

"You think that you are free! But, you will never be free! There will always be violence! There will always be crimes! There will always be destruction!" The Shade's voice said.

"Destruction? You would know about that, wouldn't you?" Flash asked.

"Resistance is pointless. You will be destroyed anyways." The Shade's voice said.

"You think so, huh?" Flash asked.

"There is no hope for you here. Why don't you just give up?" The Shade's voice asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Shade! You see, I have both friends and family, who are both waiting for me, back home!" Flash said, while he kept on running.

"Friends and family, you say Flash? They have forgotten you! For that is the way, of every human being!" The Shade's voice said.

Flash started to look serious now, as he now started to be running faster and faster and now he was just a red lightning, that was running through, the shadows and the darkness.

"Go ahead! Keep on running Flash! Soon your freedom to run both wild and free will be gone! Soon you will be still and silent! FOREVER!" The Shade's voice yelled.

Then Flash started to laugh.

"Do your best Shade!" Flash laughed.

"You fool!" The Shade's voice yelled.

Flash started to laugh.

"I know why you want to live in a world full of darkness and why you became a criminal in the first place Shade!" The Shade laughed.

"What are you talking about now Flash?" The Shade's voice asked.

"You never had any friends who liked you nor any family who loved you." Flash said.

"Silent Flash!" The Shade's voice yelled.

"You just make me want to laugh Shade. But, I feel so bad for you, so I don't know if I should laugh at you or not Shade!" Flash laughed.

"Shut up Flash!" The Shade's voice yelled.

"But, what is up with your costume? Are you a gothic mime? Seriously?" Flash asked.

"Flash I swear..." The Shade's voice mumbled.

"Just get a clue or something Shade! Why couldn't you just joined the circus or something, instead for being a villain? You would fit much better there, then to be a supervillain!" Flash said.

"JUST SHUT UP FLASH!" The Shade's voice groaned

"You know what? I think that I will laugh at you anyway! HAHAHAHA!" Flash laughed.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Flash!" The Shade's voice groaned.

"Why? I though that we had such a good time Shade! HAHAHAHA!" Flash laughed.

"DIE FLASH!" The Shade's voice yelled.

Shade's shadow hands tried once again to catch Flash but failed once again and The Shade started to lose the control and suddenly Flash started to run around in a giant circle and a big light came out of the giant circle.

"What the fuck are you doing now Flash?" The Shade's voice asked.

"OH! You are about to find out Shade!" Flash laughed.

Suddenly a big portal of light appeared in the circle that Flash was running around.

"What? That is impossible!" The Shade's voice yelled.

Flash started to laugh once again, as he run into the portal.

"See you back home, Shade!" Flash laughed..

"NO!" The Shade's voice yelled.

Suddenly they were both back in The Shade's hangout again and Flash run towards The Shade and knocked him out and then broke his stick in two, with one of his knees.

"Lights out Shade!" Flash said.

The police soon arrived and arrested both The Shade and his henchmen.

"I have no idea how you did that Flash. But, I will return again Flash." The Shade said.

"Yeah, sure you will Shade! Sure you will!" Flash said.

Then the police brought The Shade and his henchmen, with them to jail and then suddenly Flash started to smile once again.

"I cannot believe that I have learned my new superpowers, so dame fast!" Flash said to himself, as he walked out away from The Shade's hangout.

"Well done!" Somebody said behind of him.

"Yeah, you handled that pretty good." Somebody else said behind of him.

Flash turned around and saw two boys behind of him.

"Who are you guys?" Flash asked.

"My name is Mint-Berry-Crunch and this is Mysterion!" Mint-Berry-Crunch said.

"And we have an offer for you." Mysterion said.

* * *

Meanwhile at a secret base.

"Sir! The recent Flash has defeated The Shade!" A thug said.

The leader of the base turned his chair around and he was a giant gorilla.

"Good, then everything is going according to plan. Flash will be joining Mysterion's and Mint-Berry-Crunch's superhero team. Dr. Bald will create his own league if supervillains too. An Injustice Gang! But, what he doesn't know is that they will fail and when they does, I will start my own league of supervillains. A Secret Society!" The gorilla laughed.

"But, Grodd?" Are you sure that you be able to beat them, if Dr. Bald fails?" The thug asked.

"Ofcourse I am, because I know all of their weaknesses!" The gorilla laughed.

* * *

 _A/N: Now that was The Flash's origin and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Now stay tuned for the other superheroes origins too._

The End.


	2. The Tryout

**Coon & Friends: The Animated Series**

Chapter Two: The Tryout.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Stan Lee?

 _A/N: The very first adventure of the Coon & Friends. In this adventure, only half of the league will appear._

* * *

Mysterion, Mint-Berry-Crunch and Flash had all entered a snow planet in Mint-Berry-Crunch's district.

"Oh god! Where are we?" Flask asked.

"This is the planet Anartica, a neighbour planet to my own planet. The people here are greeting me as a hero after I stopped a bunch of separatists from taking over their planet." Minty said

"But, why are we here now?" Flash asked.

"The president of Antartica said that something weird is going on here and both me and Mysterion agreed that this was a good opportunity to try you out." Minty said.

Mysterion nodded.

"Oh god! This is way to much preasure!" Flash yelled.

"Suck it up Flash! Now let's go and find that president." Mysterion said.

Minty nodded.

"You know, the president's daughter had a thing for me." Minty said

"She did?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, she really liked the mint, compared with berry and crunch." Minty said.

"You are so full of shit." Mysterion responded.

"It's true, I promise you!" Minty yelled.

"Whatever you say..." Mysterion responded.

* * *

Later the three heroes entered the president's house.

"Ah, mister president! It's so nice to see you again!" Minty said.

"Mint-Berry-Crunch? I am so glad that you are back again!" The president said and huged Minty.

"You know it!" Minty said and huged the president back.

"Who are your two friends?" The president asked.

"This is Mysterion and this is Flash! They have come to help me out!" Minty said.

"Good!" The president said.

"So, what seems to be the trouble mister president?" Minty asked.

The president went silent for some second and looked out the window.

"There is a mad scientist that have open up a giant base here and the power from his base makes the ice and snow to melt and that might in the end destroy our entire planet. We have asked him to leave, but he refuses to leave." The president said.

"Thie scientist? Can you describe him for us?" Mysterion asked.

"Well, he is a short and bald man with a bad temper." The president said.

"Short and bald and got a bad temper?" Minty asked.

"Yes!" The president said.

Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch both looked at eachother.

"Dr. Bald!" They both said.

"Dr. Bald? Who is Dr. Bald?" Flash asked.

"My archenemy! Both me and Mysterion have been fighting him before!" Minty said.

"He was trouble last time too and I bet that he will be that this time too." Mysterion said.

"Well, fear not mister president! We have beaten Dr. Bald before and we gladly beat him again!" Minty said.

"One more thing, Mint-Berry-Crunch!" The president said.

"Yeah, mister president?" Minty asked.

"He got Sarah!" The president said.

"WHAT?!" Minty asked.

"Dr. Bald got Sarah!" The president repeated.

"Who is Sarah?" Flash asked.

"My daughter!" The president said.

"Oh..." Flash said.

"How did he get Sarah?" Minty asked.

"I told Sarah to stay away from that base, but she was too curious. She headed to the base and she never got back here again." The president said.

"I have heared enough!" Minty said and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mysterion asked.

"I am going to rescue Sarah and put Dr. Bald behind bars! On my own!" Minty mumbled.

"But, what about my tryout?" Flash asked.

"And the whole work as a team part?" Mysterion asked.

"I don't care neither about the team nor the tryout right now! This is personal!" Minty said and flew of.

"That moron..." Mysterion mumbled.

"Oh god! What are we going to do now?" Flash asked.

Mysterion looked at Flash.

"What we are going to do now? We are going to follow him..." Mysterion mumbled.

* * *

Mint-Berry-Crunch entered the base.

"Alright Dr. Bald, I know that you are hiding Sarah in here somewhere..." Minty mumbled.

Minty saw a door that said "Prison Block" and Minty entered it. Minty walked through a long, dark corridor and then he saw a celldoor with the name "Sarah" on it.

"Sarah...I am here to save you!" Minty said as he slammed open the cellblock door.

Minty could only see darkness in the cell.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Minty asked.

Minty could hear heavy breathing in the cell and that something was moving in there.

"Sarah?" Minty asked and came closer.

But, it wasn't Sarah that he found. He found an exact copy of himself, but with other colors. The clone was just sitting there in the corner and was breathing heavily with closed eyes.

"But, you look just like me..."?" Minty asked.

Then the clone opened up it's eyes and hit Minty so he flied through the entire corridor. Minty was dizzy and saw that the clone came closer to him. The clone hit Minty through a wall, so Minty ended up in a big room.

"Who are you?" What are you?" Minty asked, while he was damaged on the ground.

Then somebody appeared in the shadows.

"Dr. Bald?" Minty asked.

"I am so glad that you decided to show up Mint-Berry-Crunch." Dr. Bald said.

"What is that thing?" Minty asked and pointed at the clone.

"My latest creation. I am calling him Bizarro-Crunch." Dr. Bald said.

"But, he looks just like me!" Minty said.

"He is a perfect clone that I have created of your DNA and of your data, that I have been collected over the years." Dr. Bald said.

"But, how?" Minty asked.

"Long story, but the accual study took me several years." Dr. Bald said.

"Look, where is Sarah?" Minty said.

"She is safely isolated in another part of the base, but I know that you would find Bizarro-Crunch first." Dr. Bald said.

"Release her or I will break you in two!" Minty said with a cold voice.

"I don't think so Mint-Berry-Crunch. I like Sarah and I need her for my future experiments." Dr. Bald said and walked away.

"You son of a..." Minty said and flew at Dr. Bald's direction, but then Bizarro-Crunch teleported himself between them and then grabbed Minty's throat.

"I don't think so Mint-Berry-Crunch. You see, my whole plan was to trick you here, so Bizarro-Crunch here could have a little fun with you." Dr. Bald said and turned around.

"You...Dick..." Minty mumbled while Bizarro-Crunch strangled him.

"Bizarro-Crunch, destroy Mint-Berry-Crunch!" Dr. Bald said and left the room.

Bizarro throwed Minty over the room and then beated him several times.

"Taste the taste of mint and berry!" Minty said and then fired it against Bizarro, but Bizarro countered Minty's attack and throwed him through another wall.

Minty passed out on the floor and Bizarro came closer to deliver the final punch, but then a red lightning knocked Bizarro over. Flash.

"Stay away from my friend, you asshole!" Flash yelled.

Then Bizarro got up again and came closer to Flash.

"Oh god! What am I going to do now?" Flask asked.

Then Mysterion appeared.

"Take Minty-Berry-Crunch out of here. Leave the clone to me." Mysterion said and pointed at Bizarro.

"Are you crazy? I cannot leave you here to fight that thing all by yourself!" Flash yelled.

"I have been fighting Mint-Berry-Crunch befire and I am pretty sure that I can take out his clone too. Now get out of here! Now!" Mysterion demanded.

Flash picked up Minty and started to run out of the base.

Bizarro was about to follow them, but Mysterion blocked Bizarro's way.

"If you want Mint-Berry-Crunch, then you need to get pass me first." Mysterion said.

Bizarro walked closer to Mysterion, but then Mysterion hold something up in front of Bizarro. A little plastic bag with kryptoli.

Bizarro suddenly stopped and started to throw up.

"I thought so..." Mysterion mumbled and then came closer to Bizarro.

Bizarro started to panic and then flew out of the base snd it seemed like Dr. Bald and Sarah had left the base too.

Mysterion decided to exterminate the empty base.

* * *

Flash took Minty to an empty cave, far away from Dr. Bald's base. Flash let Minty to rest for some hours, but after some hours, Flash saw that Minty started to open up his eyes.

"Mint-Berry-Crunch? Are you alright? Flash asked.

Minty opened up his eyes.

"Flash? What happened? Where are we? Where is Mysterion?" Minty asked.

"Oh god, that is alot of questions! Alright, let me see! You got beaten up by that evil clone, we are huding in an empty cage and I have no idea where Mysterion is!" Flash responded.

"Is he? Is he dead?" Minty asked.

"No, I am not. As a matter of fact, I am right here." Mysterion suddenly said, as he appeared out of the shadows.

"Mysterion? How did you survive?" Flash asked.

"As I said, I have beaten Mint-Berry-Crunch before." Mysterion said.

"Accually, it got tie..." Minty pointed out.

"Yeah...Right..." Mysterion mumbled.

"Anyway, what happened to the clone and to Dr. Bald and to SARAH?!" Minty asked.

"They escaped, but I managed to snap out some information about Dr. Bald's future plans." Mysterion mumbled.

"So, what is his plans?" Flash asked.

"There is only one way into the great town of this planet and it's through the "great ice bridge". Mysterion said.

"Yeah, I know, so what?" Minty asked.

"Well, after Bizarro-Crunch was ment to kill you, Bizarro-Crunch was ordered to destroy the bridge, so all the people of this planet would become Dr. Bald's hostages and test objects. Because without that bridge, there is no way out of there." Mysterion said.

"Those dicks! They must be stopped!" Minty said.

"But, that thing is like a machine! How are we suppose to stop it?" Flash asked.

"Now, look! We need to be orginized this time. If we are, then we will take Bizarro-Crunch down." Mysterion said.

"Yeah and the first time we met, he took me of guard! But, this time I will be prepared for everything he got!" Minty said.

"So, what is the plan?" Flash asked.

"We should head over to the "great ice bridge" and stop Dr. Bald and Bizarro-Crunch." Mysterion said and clenched his fist.

* * *

Bizarro-Crunch appeared at the great ice bridge and broke the ground which maked lava appeared on the great ice bridge.

Then Minty appeared and Bizarro went into hiding.

"Hm, I got here too late! Bizarro still has to be around here somewhere!" Minty mumbled.

Then Bizarro suddenly appeared through the snow.

"So now we can get down to the real fight! The last standing Crunch will be the winner!"

Bizarro nodded.

"What? This world isn't big enough for the both of us and one of us has to go?" Minty asked.

Bizarro nodded again.

"Well! I'll agree!" Minty said and was about to go in attack mode.

Bizarro did the same and Minty and Bizarro rammed into eachother. Big explosions could be seen in the background.

Minty and Bizarro rammed into eachother one more time and this time they grabbed eachother hands.

"You migh know everything that I am going to do, but that is not going to help you, since I know everything your going to do! Strange isn't it? GRRRR!" Minty yelled, while both Minty and Bizarro flew up, while still grabbing eachother.

Then a small ship carrying Dr. Bald and Sarah appeared. Both Minty and Bizarro rammed into it and Bizarro got stuck, while Minty got damaged.

"Oh no! How is it, that you are still alive Mint-Berry-Crunch?"

"Get this ugly thing away from me!" Sarah yelled and kicked at Bizarro.

"I get it now! You are trying to stop Bizarro-Crunch and you seems to be damaged now! I guess this is my change!" Dr. Bald said and tried to grab Minty.

But, this made the ship turn over, which maked Sarah fell of the ship and fell to her death.

"SARAH!" Both Minty and Dr. Bald yelled.

Minty tried to save Sarah, but Minty was stuck since Bizarro grabbed him. Sarah fell closer and closer to the ice, but then Flash appeared running on the ice, as he catched Sarah.

"Wups! Gotcha! That was close!" Flash said.

"Thanks Flash!" Minty yelled, as Bizarro was still grabbing him, so he could not move.

"MINTY!" Somebody yelled.

It was Mysterion, riding his MM. (Mysterion Mobile) Mysterion rammed into Bizarro with his MM, making Bizarro drop Minty.

"GRRRR! Your a perfect target for me now Mysterion!" Dr. Bald said and turned his small rrocket ship at the MM's direction.

Dr. Bald aimed at the MM's direction.

"Steady! Ready! Careful! FIRE!" Dr. Bald said and pressed a button that fired a rocket at the MM's direction.

The rocket blew up the MM and Mysterion had to escape, thanks to his parachute.

"YES! Now where is Sarah?" Dr. Bald asked himself.

Meanwhile Flash lost his balance on the ice and fell apart on the ice with Sarah in his arms and then Mysterion landed near them thanks to his parachute.

"Flash? Sarah? Are you alright?" Mysterion asked.

"This is the funniest thing that have ever happened in my entire life!" Sarah laughed.

"Am I dead yet?" Flash asked.

Then a big explosion appeared next to them.

"Look! Bizarro is still going!" Mysterion said.

"Minty too!" Flash said.

Bizarro rammed Minty into the ground.

"BIZARRO! STOP IT!" Sarah yelled.

Bizarro stopped for a few seconds, making Minty getting the upper hand and hitting Bizarro to the ice.

Thanks to this, an big explosion appeared, that maked the lava come closer to the great ice bridge.

"If the great ice bridge get's destroyed then we are all doomed! Flash, only you can stop the lava!" Mysterion said.

"I don't know..." Flash mumbled.

"Will you try it out for me, brave man?" Sarah asked and kissed Flash on his cheek.

This maked Flash blush.

"Right! Yes mam!" Flash said and run to the lava.

Flash rammed through a part of the ice mountain that maked the lava sink down there, so it never reached to the great ice mountain.

"Oh Jesus Christ! I am on fire! Oh Jesus Christ! I am burning!" Flash yelled, while part of his outfit was on fire and burning.

The lava sink down the hole. Then Mysteion and Sarah saw that Minty appeared. He was damaged and fell apart in the snow.

"Minty!" Sarah yelled.

Then Bizarro appeared and picked up Minty and kicked him and throwed him into an ice wall. The next second Bizarro grabbed Minty and strangled him.

"Oh no Minty! What are you doing to my Minty?! This stupid thing looks like my Minty, but it's bad!" Sarah yelled, as she both hit and kicked at Bizarro, but Bizarro didn't reacted.

Mysterion started to mumble for himself.

"I could use that kryptoli trick again, but that might damage Mint-Berry-Crunch too...It is maybe time to use that device, that I stole from Dr. Bald's lab earlier..." Mysterion mumbled.

Mysterion picked up a control device and started to press the buttons.

"If I get this device correctly, then it can mess up Bizarro's personallity and make it closer to Minty's own personallity and then it mess his personallity up and then Minty can beat him out...This plan better work..." Mysterion mumbled and kept on pressing on the buttons.

"I am not going to let you destroy my Minty! Is this all you got, you evil clone?!" Sarah asked, as she kept on hitting on Bizarro's head, without no results.

"Come on!" Mysterion yelled.

Mysterion kept on pressing the buttons and finally it gave results.

"That's it!" Mysterion yelled.

Bizarro let go of Minty, as he started to look dizzy thanks to the personallitiy changes.

"Get him now Minty!" Mysterion yelled.

"Right!" Minty yelled and rammed right into Bizarro.

Bizarro flew away by Minty's attack and was gone. Minty fell damaged to the ground.

"Minty!" Sarah yelled and helped Minty up again.

"Well done Mysterion! You saved us!" Minty said and smiled.

"I know!" Mysterion said and smiled back.

Then a small rocket ship crashed into the great ice bridge and started to burning.

"Who is that?!" Minty asked.

"It doesn't look like Dr. Bald's ship." Mysterion said.

"It's daddy's rocket!" Sarah yelled.

"What you say?!" Minty asked.

They could hear the president scream and slam his hands at the rocket ship's doors.

"What's wrong? Is the door locked?" Minty asked.

"That's bad! The heat from the magma can make it explode!" Mysterion said.

"Sarah! You wait here! Come on Mysterion!" Minty said and picked up Mysterion, as they flew to the burning rocket ship.

Thr ship started to burn even more, as the president started to scream even louder.

"Daddy?!" Sarah yelled.

"The president's timing couldn't be worse!" Minty said.

"If that ship explodes then we are all screwed!" Mysterion said.

Then a lighting hit both Mysterion and Minty and they both fell to the ice.

"It's Bizarro-Crunch!" Mysterion yelled.

Bizarro blocked the way to the burning rocket ship.

"Step aside and let us get through Bizarro-Crunch! We got to get to that ship!" Minty yelled.

Bizarro ignored Minty and came closer instead.

"Mysterion? Suggestions?" Minty asked.

"You get the president out of that ship and I take care of Bizarro-Crunch." Minty said and brought the device from earlier and was about to change Bizarro's personallity again. But, then a lazer beam appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the device.

"Dr. Bald!" Minty yelled.

Dr. Bald appeared in his own rocket ship and he aimed his lazer gun at both Mysterion's and Minty's direction.

"You are trying to over simulate Bizarro-Crunch with the help of Mint-Berry-Crunch's personally, I see. Impressive! Luckily your to late to be a problem. BIZARRO-CRUNCH, DESTROY MINT-BERRY-CRUNCH!" Dr. Bald yelled.

Bizarro went into attack formation and started to attack Minty. Minty and Bizarro rammed into eachother and Bizarro then kicked Minty. Bizarro tried to attack Minty again, but Minty jumped away and Bizarro accidently hit Dr. Bald's rocket ship instead.

"GET HIM!" Dr. Bald yelled in anger.

Minty started to escape, but Bizarro presumed the hunt. Bizarro got pretty damaged after he hit Dr. Bald's rocket ship. Minty then slammed Bizarro to the ground. Bizarro got up again and flew right up with Minty on his head. They started to fly closer to the president's burning ship. Minty got out of Bizzaro's grip and Bizarro hit the burning rocket ship himself. Bizarro was pretty damaged, by now. But, he tried a final attack, but Minty rammed into Bizarro instead.

Meanwhile both Mysterion and Flash tried to rescue the president.

"Jesus Christ! We got to hurry up!" Flash yelled.

"I am trying as fast as I can!" Mysterion yelled.

Then Minty slammed Bizarro into the window of the president's rocket ship. But, this cause the rocket ship to explode, as Minty jumped away.

"DADDY!" Sarah yelled.

"MISTER PRESIDENT! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Minty yelled and run closer to the blowed up ship.

Then a shadow appeared in the smoke. It was Bizarro lifting out the president out of the smoke and the president seemed to be alive and well.

"Minty?!" Flash yelled.

"Minty? Are you alright?" Mysterion asked.

"Bizarro?! You saved the president!" Minty yelled, as Bizarro dropped the president on the ice.

But, the next second a burning object from the exploded ship hit Bizarro and Bizarro fell down in the hole of lava that Flash had created earlier.

"NO!" Minty yelled and jumped down in the hole of lava himself.

"DON'T DO IT MINTY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NO MINTY!" Flash yelled.

The lava started to spread even more and Minty crought through the warm smoke. Minty saw that Bizarro was laying close to the lava and tried to crought closer to Minty.

"Grab a hold of my hand!" Minty yelled to Bizarro.

Then Mysterion throwed himself into the hole of lava and tried to pull Minty up again. Mysterion had a rope around himself and Flash was holding on to it.

"Wait! Don't do it Minty! He will drag you under with him!"

Bizarro crought closer and closer and he almost reached Minty's hand.

 **"No..."** Bizarro-Crunch suddenly said and stopped croughing and just hit Minty's hand out of the way.

"Huh? What?" Minty said, with a surprised face.

 **"There is only one Crunch..."** Bizarro-Crunch said, as he started to sink down into the lava.

The lava started to melt him and soon Bizarro-Crunch was fully destroyed.

"NO! DON'T!" Minty yelled and tried to save Bizarro-Crunch.

"Don't do it Minty!" Mysterion yelled, as he hold Minty even tighter.

Then Bizarro-Crunch fully sinked into the lava and got fully destroyed.

"BIZARRO-CRUNCH!" Minty yelled.

Minty was taken to safety and Sarah reunaited with her father.

"Where is Dr. Bald?" Minty asked with a cold voice.

"Probably back at his base again." Mysterion responded.

"Then we go and get him!" Minty said.

"Agree." Mysterion said and nodded.

* * *

Mysterion, Minty and Flash entered Dr. Bald's base, but it was empty.

"Rats! That son of a bitch has escaped!" Minty groaned.

Then a hologram suddenly appeared and it was Dr. Bald that appeared.

"Greetings! By now, I am already far away from here, so you guys are too late to stop me. Even if you guys managed to destroy Bizarro-Crunch, I still have Mint-Berry-Crunch's data, so I can create an entire army of Bizarro-Crunchs. Your league might be powerful, but you guys will never stop an entire army of my Bizarro-Crunchs and I will be able to rule over the entire galaxy! Nobody can stop me this time!" Dr. Bald's said in the hologram.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Flash yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" Minty groaned.

"I don't think so...You see, when I was looking through your lab, I got into your data system and removed Mint-Berry-Crunch's data from your systems. You went out empty handed Dr. Bald." Mysterion responded.

Dr. Bald suddenly started to study the data, while both Minty and Flash both looked confused.

"Dame you Mysterion! This isn't the end! I always have a plan B! I swear that the universe will be mine one day!" Dr. Bald yelled and ended the transmission and the hologram all together.

"He will be back..." Mysterion mumbled.

* * *

Later it was a big cermony and Mysterion, Minty and Flash all left the planet and they waved goodbye to both Sarah and also her father.

"So, did I completed the tryout guys?" Flash asked.

Mysterion and Minty looked at eachother.

"I am not that sure..." Minty said.

"Maybe..." Mysterion said.

"THE PRESSURE!" Flash yelled.

"We are only joking Flash! You are in!" Minty laughed.

"Well done!" Mysterion added.

* * *

Later Mysterion walked away from both Minty and Flash and started to talk in a secret device.

"Coon, give me the updates." Mysterion said into the device.

"I am keeping an eye on three heroes called Toolshed, Human-Kite and Wonder-Girl. They all seems interresting." Coon said.

"Well done and we have just completed Flash's tryout." Mysterion said.

"Good and I think that I have a clue who blew up that warehouse from that time when we faced Black Mask." Coon said.

"Tell me more Coon..." Mysterion responded.

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for the next chapters. The next chapters will be written by SouthParkWritter197 and they are the origins of the rest of the league._

To Be Continued...


	3. Toolshed's Origin

**Coon & Friends: The Animated Series**

Chapter Three: Toolshed's Origin.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: The Coon?

Writer: Randomwriter197.

 _A/N: This origin is accually taking place before both_ _Flash's Origin and The Tryout. This origin takes place at the same time as the beginning of World Finest, Part 3._

* * *

Today was the most important day of my life today I have my very first Football game in the South Park stadium if I play this right my life could change forever. I sat on the bench waiting for my moment, the sun shined down on my head making me sweat like I wasn't already nervous enough. I jumped a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder he looked up to see the coach.

"Okay Marsh you ready" the coach asked.

"As ready as I ever be" Stan said putting his helmet on and running out on to the field and taking his place at the front

"Okay 3…2…1 ball!" the referee shouted

I charged for the ball and quickly picked it up, I just managed to miss the opponents tackle as I ran towards the goal with the ball in my hand.

…

The game was going great for Stan the score was 8:6 one more shot and they win.

"Come on Marsh! Run!" Coach yelled.

Stan ran through the filed with two big brutes chasing behind him and he was about to pass the ball, but he felt distracted.

Before he could get back into the game one of the opposing team tackled me to the ground making him drop the ball. He felt the grass underneath him.

"Get up Marsh! Come on get back in the game!" Coach yelled.

I did get back up but not because of the coach. A giant spaceship appeared above the stadium and a voice could be heared from the radio of the spaceship.

"Well, greeting ladies and gentlemen! This is the Superbowl halftime show and we have alot of fun stuff to offer you guys and I thought that we should start of, with the missiles!" The voice laughed.

Suddenly the giant spaceship fired a couple of missiles into the stadium and killing most of the people and making the ground of the stadium and the entire stadium fall apart.

"What is this? No second act?" MUHAHAHAHA!" The voice laughed, as the spaceship flied away from the South Park stadium.

"Run! Everyone run!" Stan yelled, just keeping ahead of the collapsing ground.

"What the?" Coach said, gasping at the collapsing stadium.

"Coach Look out!" one of the players yelled.

The Coach was crushed when the seats the audience sat in came fallen down killing everyone in the impact. Stan had made it to the other side of the field separated of from everyone else, the ground had finally stopped crumbing away but now there was a fiery whole the size of the whole football pitch.

He watched as the balcony came off its hinges and swung right into the pit, leaving all the VIP's to slide down to their doom. Everyone ran to the exit but were horrified to discover it was locked. The Stadium snapped in half and more innocent people feel to their deaths. Stan watched from the back of the field as everyone slowly died.

"Help! Help us someone!" Stan heard them scream.

"Oh god there all going to die" Stan said.

Something hard hit Stan on the back of the head knocking him out cold, he was spared from watching everyone burn alive as the fire raised from the hole. The ground Stan laid on didn't collapse but he was unable to avoid death as the stadium collapsed in on itself burying Stan and everyone else in the process.

…

"The recent explosion at South Park stadium has left the whole thing in bits, over a thousand people were in there and now there all dead. Whoever is responsible for this is one sick son of a bitch in my opinion" The news reporter said.

The old man turned the T.V of as he placed the bloody brown bag down on the table "No saviours we see, I'll make saviour" Doll maker said.

He poured out the contents of his bag and a severed head rolled across the table.

"Stanley Marsh the front Quarter back and the only one who wasn't burnt to a crisp but you still died"

"Don't worry I can fix you though, I can fix everyone" Doll Maker said wheeling Stan into the operating room.

…

I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, I looked around and everything was grey the walls, the light there was only one exception something golden by the door. So for some reason I can't see colour anymore well I suppose it could be worse I could be dead. I try moving my body but find I'm tied to some sort of table, I try to move my arms to break free but they are powerless.

"Oh good your awake" a familiar voice said entering the room.

"Dr Mephesto?" Stan asks recognising the old man. Though I don't know how I recognised him he looked very different from when I was a kid for example he had clearly been doing some sort of surgery work on his leg, face, arms, and hands.

"What's wrong with me I can only see in grey?" Stan asked, worried about his vision.

"Oh yes that's the settings I have your scanner set to hold on a minute" Doll maker placed his stitched up finger across my eyes and all of a sudden a bunch of writing appeared out of know where. The grey vision flickered like a computer glitch until everything was back in colour again.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Your sensors you have three modes heat sensor, electrics and weapon sensor and then there's normal mode that lets you see the world how a normal man would" Doll maker said.

"Your body… What have you done to yourself?" Stan asked.

Now that he could see Mephesto clearly he could see the things Mephesto had done to himself. His face had a scar running down the middle where his old skin changed to a younger black skin. His Arms were stitched up about three different times patches of multicolour skin covered the whole arm. His left arm was longer than his right arm and once again there was no wrinkles. His legs seemed strong maybe as strong as Stan's but the creepiest part of Doll maker is his eyes he had one green eye and one brown and they weren't evenly placed.

"I improved myself, you see after I found out about the big C I was scared and everyone telling me I was going to die didn't help. Though I don't just give up I am a man of science after all, I had cancer in the brain so my idea was simple get a new brain. It wasn't easy but when you find the right people you can get anything in this town. I performed the surgery myself and it was a success a break threw in science but of course the head of science wouldn't listen. They said I was mad to try anything like that would be crazy, I was kicked out of the board of science and disgraced as a scientist. Though I took this an opportunity to challenge myself if a brain could cure cancer what else could work for me. I replaced my old man's legs with a finer specimen and got rid of my used out eyes, slowly I became obsessed with improving myself I forgot why I became a scientist in the first place."

"Why?" Stan asked

"To help people" Doll maker said.

"Is that what you've done to me am I freak like you now?!"

"Mind your tongue boy or I might just snipe it of" Doll maker threatened.

"But no you are not like me you are so much more, you are my creation, my master piece, my monster"

Doll maker walked up to Stan and tilted the table up so it he was standing up right, he knocked on Stan's chest and placed his ear on their listening. "Everything's working fine"

"I think it's time I powered you up" Doll maker said, then starting pressing button s on the control panel besides Stan. The table Stan was on started to electrify and travelled up and down Stan's body until the centre of Stan's body was glowing a dark red.

"I feel strong" Stan said, then feel to his knees as the straps bending him to the table disappeared.

A wave of fear rushed over Stan as he looked at his blue metal hands, Stan quickly jumped up shocked by his hand. When he was on his feet he looked at his hand again and followed the blue meatal all across his right arm. He was scared to find the blue metal covered his entire body except for a dark red circle where his heart is. He went to check his other hand but was shocked to see there was no hand his left arm stopped at the elbow and continued on with a fully functional chain saw.

"What have you done to me?" Stan mumbled.

"Here take a look" Doll maker said passing a mirror.

He took the Mirror from Doll maker and lifted it up to look at his reflection, his head had no facial features no mouth, no nose, no eyes. Instead Doll maker had replaced them all his mouth was replaced with a small blue square with three red dots on them. His eyes had been replaced with a long yellow glass that covered a large portion of his face. There was nothing human left about him, nothing he was a freak now a man that should have stayed dead.

"Why did you do this to me?!" Stan asked getting up on his feet and starting up the chainsaw.

"You died and I knew how to bring you back, you should be grateful" doll maker said.

"Grateful!" Stan yelled, then used his Chainsaw arm to slice the table he was strapped to in half.

"You turned me into a freak!"

"I merely showed you your true potential it's up to you what you do now" Doll maker said.

Stan was pissed off at the Doll maker and wanted nothing more than for him to feel how he feels. He swung the chainsaw at the Doll maker but to Stan's surprise he managed to doge out of the way.

"How the hell did you do that?" Stan asked.

"I may be 92 but with a body like this I can live on forever!" Doll maker Cheered spinning round in circles.

Stan swung at him again but this time Doll maker was ready he hit the switch on the door and three red lasers came sliding down from the door way blocking his path of.

"No! No get back here!" Stan yelled.

"I'm sorry monster but we have to pick this up another time try not to scratch the suit while I'm gone" Doll maker said leaving out the back of the warehouse.

…

I left the warehouse and wondered through South Parks alleys keeping to the shadow's I couldn't risk anyone seeing me not like this. Thanks to the Doll maker I'm now doomed to live the life of a freak cut off from the rest of the world. I can never see my family they think I'm dead and its better they continue to think that way. I can't eat, I can't feel and I can't love there is no place for me in this world I am completely alone.

"Help! Help!" Stan hears a woman's scream and switches to his Heat sensors to locate the disturbance.

"You better shut up or I make you shut up!" one of the thugs yelled.

"Step away from her" Stan said, standing behind the thugs.

"And who's gan…" the thug froze in fear when he saw the monstrous figure standing in front of him.

"Don't just stand there, hit him!" the thug said, then went to stab Stan but his knife just bent backwards from the impact of Stan's armour.

Stan punched the man in the face knocking him out, the other man pulled a gun out on Stan but he sliced the man's hand of with his chainsaw before he could pull the trigger.

"Are you okay?" Stan asked.

"You took his hand of? He could die?" the woman said looking at the criminals.

"There life is not worth your own"

"What…? What are you?" the woman stuttered frozen by fear.

Stan didn't answer instead he just walked away and then flew up into the sky.

If I can't move on with my life then I make it my mission to make sure no one else in this town loses there's.

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for the next and final origin. It will be a great one._

To Be Continued...


	4. Human Kite's Origin

**Coon & Friends: The Animated Series**

Chapter Four: Human Kite's Origin.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Green Lantern?

Writer: RandomWriter197.

 _A/N: This will be the final origin. Stay Tuned for the origin of Human Kite._

* * *

It's been two weeks sense Stan's death we buried him and we grieved but yet I still can't stop feeling like there's still a small chance that he might be alive. His body was never found after all no proof which means there's reason to hope and that's what drives us after all. Hope and that's why I won't give up on Stan he will return one day and then he can join me out here at Starks pound and fly kites with me like I am now.

I watched the red kite in the sky hovering above the sky I thought back to the tragic incident at the stadium all the people that died all because of the Joker. Ever sense that sad day I haven't heard a peep from any of my friends not just Stan but Kenny, Wendy, Bebe and even dare I say at Cartman. I've spent every day sense by myself trying to find Stan none of my friends have even Wendy Stan's girlfriend didn't bother to look for him she wasn't even at his funeral in fact I haven't seen her sense she dropped her off at the stadium.

Suddenly the weather started to pick up and the clouds let rain drop waking Kyle up from his thoughts. Kyle heled onto the bar of his kite as the wind tagged on it hard yanking it out of Kyles grip and flying away.

"Hey!" Kyle yelled as he chased after the kite.

He followed the kite out of Starks pound and through the woods he made sure to keep looking at the sky to keep track of the kite. Kyle ran through the forest picking up speed and pushing past the trees until he tripped over a fallen branch on the ground. I was unharmed and quickly made my way back up, then I saw it the giant black round spaceship. The UFO had crushed in the middle of the forest smoke was coming of it and the driver was knocked unconscious. Kyle walked over to the alien he had a head similar to a big but his skin was all scales, he noticed his kite seating on the aliens lap and reached for it. Kyle jumped back when the alien woke up he looked at Kyle then down at the kite on his lap.

"Where am I boy?" the alien asked, coughing up blood.

"Earth, Colorado, South Park you don't look so good" Kyle said, the alien was covered in blue liquid which Kyle assumed was blood.

"I need you to keep this away from the power hoarders" the alien said holding up a white light.

"What is it power one of the greatest powers in the universe but your mere hands cannot weld it I need place it into something that gives you hope" the alien said.

"The kite gives me hope" Kyle said, pointing at the kite.

"This it's so small and fragile how can this represent hope?" the alien questioned holding up the kite in his other hand.

"for those exact reasons when the kite is motion less and lying still on the ground that's when life is dual and everyone's lost hope, it's where you don't know if your friend is coming back or not but then the kite starts to rise and so does your hope and you start to think of all the other possibilities and just like the kite you dare not let go of it or it just come crushing down" Kyle said, a single tear rolled down his eye.

"You are worthy make sure this power never falls into the wrong hands" the alien said placing the white light into the red kite.

The kite glowed white as the alien gave the kite to Kyle he took it and as soon as he touched it the kite flew of the aliens hand and around Kyle. He watched as the kite flew under Kyle's leg and over his head faster and faster until the kite started to split into duplicates. The many kites surrounded Kyle until he was in a dome of kites the dome lifted Kyle up of the ground and into the sky.

"What the hell is happening?!" Kyle yelled but he knew he wasn't going to get a response the pig headed alien had died.

After seeing this the kites started to disappear and Kyle fell to the ground luckily he wasn't that high up so he only got a few bruises. "I can't keep this thing dude I think it be better of here" Kyle said taking the white kite of and placing it on the aliens lap.

Kyle took one more look at the alien then made his way back home he run through the forest and through Starks pound and through the nearly empty streets of South Park. Clueless of the white kite strapped to his back, Kyle looked at his clock 9:45 in 15 minutes his mom would be telling him to go to bed and she see he isn't there she go mental. He ran fats as he could desperately trying to get home before time ran out but he was not an athlete unlike Stan.

"I can't give up there's always a chance" At this the white kite glowed and as Kyle ran it began to lift him of the ground.

"What the?" Kyle realised he was he was up high in the sky again.

He wobbled around in the sky in an effort to get back to the ground but instead smaller kites lifted his arms and legs up keeping him balanced in the sky. He was up dangerously high now if he fell it would be his end Kyle knew this but he didn't care he was enjoying this.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs.

The small kites holding Kyle up started to disappear and eventually he was only held up by one kite on his right arm. "No, no, no, no!" Kyle yelled, the kite disappeared and Kyle was flung through the window and landed face first on his bedrooms carpet.

"Ha! I'm alive" Kyle said getting up to check himself.

The door opened up Shelia poked her head in side "Kyle honey its bedtime"

"Okay mom" Kyle said and watched as his mom shut the door behind her.

Kyle got changed into his pyjamas and got into bed but before he went to bed he noticed the white kite seating on top of his computer. "I guess I can't get rid of you that easily huh" Kyle said smiling to himself. HE went closed his eyes and slowly dozed off to sleep.

…

Kyle Brofloskie

"Who's there?"

The Council we are watchers of the universe and every universe after that

"What do you want with me?"

Today Kyle a fellow agent of mine died

"The pig headed alien?"

Zobras he served the Council for 15years but a fight with a hoarder wound him critically and he knew he couldn't risk dying with the power in his hand so he passed it onto you

"Wait the power do you mean the white kite that made me fly earlier?"

Flight is just one advantage of its power boy you must learn to control the power before the hoarders find you.

"Why don't you take the power? You'd be able to fight them of better than I ever would"

Indeed but the Council is trapped in a void between worlds I am only able to speak to you because of my connection to the power of hope

"The power of hope?"

Yes the power you possess is one of seven yours is hope the hoarders are fear and hate and greed though recently envy seems to be changing.

"And the other two?"

They are our allies Will and Love unfortunately I have been able to contact them so they cannot help you train.

"So I'm going to have to train myself"

No I will train you, you see Kyle I am dying but I will leave on in your head.

"So you're literally a voice in my head will that's just great"

Indeed now I let you get back to your dreams tomorrow we begin your training

"I can't wait"

…

Meanwhile in the vacuum of space two unlikely allies were flying through the atmosphere searching for the lost power.

"This is useless fear hoarder we've been searching for days now and I'm getting bored" The woman said. She wore a purple suite that showed of her fin stomach but covered the rest of her body, she wore no mask but a big purple helmet over the top of her head keeping her hair tucked in.

"Patients Envy" the red skinned man said, his suit was yellow and black, and he had the symbol of a Skull in the middle.

"I'm getting something down there" Envy said looking at her blipping arm.

"I follow you" Fear said.

…

It was 1:30 in the afternoon in South Park and Kyle was down in the basement training for what seemed like eternity but was actually 2hours.

"Come on it's been ages now and I've not made the damn kite move I can't do it just let me go"

No you have to learn to control your power, your power is controlled by hope so use that

"How?! How the hell do you use hope?!" Kyle yelled, if anyone else was there with him they'd think he was mad which is why he was in the basement.

I'm in your mind Kyle I've read your memories and recently one of your friends here died correct

"No he's alive he has to be" Kyle said.

The Kite flew up into the air and hovered there for a second but then it dropped to the floor "what the hell?"

That's how you control the kite Kyle use the hope

Kyle thought about he's hope for Stan how he really hoped Stan was still alive, how he hoped his friends would start talking to him again and how he hoped his mom would stop babying him. The Kite raised from the ground and flew up into Kyles hand Kyle grabbed the kite and smaller kites poured out of the kite they flied around Kyle and covered his body completely. His orange coat and Green hat was gone he was now wearing a white and red glowing suite with a symbol of a kite on the back on the front. His ginger hair was covered up and his whole body was glowing white, he noticed his hands was glowing white.

"What is this?"

Your ultimate form go on take it for a test drive

"I can't go upstairs like this my mom would kill me"

Then don't there's a backdoor behind you right

"Yeah but its locked dad always locks it"

Then use your new powers to unlock it

"How?"

Just picture what you need and it will appear

Kyle looked at the door in front of him what he needed was something to cut the chains around the door. His hands glowed white and a giant pair of bolt cutters appeared from his hands Kyle stood there shocked and amazed. He moved his hand close to the chain then moved his fingers in a cutting motion. The chains dropped to the floor and Kyle ran up to open the door "Okay so what the hell was that how am I doing this?"

I understand this is new to you but you need to understand this is real, now listen I'm going to teach you to fly

"Fly last time I did that I nearly died"

No Kyle this is why you can't access the power completely you don't trust it and if you don't trust it then it cannot protect you.

"How can I trust it when I don't even understand it?"

You must make a bound with your power right now so that you can both learn to trust each other

"Wait a minute you're talking like the kites alive"

It is think of it as your pet, now are you ready to continue your training

"Yes lets go" Kyle said, flying off into the sky.

…

The two power hoarders had finally landed in South Park in the middle of the forest, they had inspected the spaceship and were disappointed to find the power was missing. "Well that's disappointing" Fear said.

"Oh my god I am so jealous right now what kind of bitch thinks she can steal my power!" Envy yelled.

"Our power, this is the same City my dear friend Dr Bald hid himself in I wonder if he's still here" Dear said.

"Well son burn other bout you go look for baldy and I go get us another power to add for the collection" Envy said.

"Very well but do not betray me Envy" Fear warned.

The two Power hoarders flew off into the sky heading in opposite directions

…

Kyle flew through the forest launching razor sharp kites at the tress in front of him in a matter seconds the trees came tumbling down. He pushed his arms to the side and to big kites carried him up into the sky, Kyle watched from above as he command the kites to make a chair for him.

I see your starting to enjoy your new power

"Once you get the hang of it this becomes rather easy to control"

Indeed but now is not the time for rest it won't be long now until the power hoarders arrive

"What I don't understand is why everything is in the form of a kite"

Kyle don't ignore me you must resume your training before you are…

A bright purple light blinded Kyle's eyes just before it knocked him of his chair, he was sent falling to the ground and the impact would mean instant death. Luckily Kyle had gotten use to his power and summoned a dome of kites to protect him and lift him up to face his attacker.

Attacked… A hoarder is here Kyle be ever so wary

"Right you've trained me for this so I should be fine"

Let's hope so

"Hey sweet thing I believe you have something I want" Envy said, Kyle quickly turned around to face her.

"What? You're just a girl"

Don't judge on appearances Kyle

"Yeah a girl who's goanna kick your ass" Envy said shooting out a beam of purple light as it hit the kites they began to glow white and so did Kyle.

"So it is true you have hope but do you know how to use it earthling" Envy said flying off.

Do not chase her Kyle she will try to wear you out

"What will she do if I don't chase here"

Anything to get your attention she seeks your power Kyle you must not give it to her

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard going of nearby and beams of purple light in the sky

Boy listen to me you will die if you fail

"Then I better not fail" Kyle said then flew after her.

When Kyle finally caught up with her she was terrorizing innocent children in the park blowing up slides and shrinking the roundabout. Kyle saw that the movie theatre was also on fire which is probably what he heard explode.

"Stop right there! Just who the hell are you and why do you want this damn power so bad?"

"Boy you are clueless, okay, okay I tell you so it starts of like this there was this Council 7 members 7 powers one member took up one power fair enough right. No they had this bright idea of running a kind of shall we say war. They wanted to see which power was strongest and because the Council is forbidden to fight will they got some aliens to do it for them. Of course unlike the Council we aliens didn't want to play there games so instead we stole the power and every other power in an effort to keep away from the evil Council." Envy said.

Lies! Every word Kyle you must believe me she is monster and when she has your power she will kill you and everyone else on this planet.

"Okay I believe you" Kyle said holding out his hand.

No! Don't she's a which!

Envy grabbed his hand and the red kite on his arm slide over to Envy "Thank you… You stupid idiotic fool you planet will be nothing but ashes now and it's all you're…"

"Ghaaaaaa!" Envy screamed as a volt of electricity travelled through her body, she collapsed to the floor and the kite returned to Kyle.

You knew?

"Yes earlier on today I discovered power of mine I hope detector, a white aurora around people is hope I'm surrounded which is why I was chosen. Though Envy here she was shrouded in dark aurora and I've seen that only on one other person"

Who?

"Eric Cartman though his aurora has changed there is still darkness in him but also light he can be good if he wants but I don't know"

How long have you had this ability?

"Since Stan disappeared I don't know what it is or how I got it but it just helped me save a lot of lives"

Kyle your memory shows no birth on earth are you sure you are even human?

"What?!"

This ability and your skill with the power it's unlike anything I've ever seen any human do I could be wrong Kyle but I recommend you find out for sure.

"Oh crap!" Kyle said, Envy had disappeared.

She escaped but never mind she's wounded she won't be bothering you for a long time now let us continue your training.

"Oh really it's nearly dinner time"

…

That brat had me then if he wasn't too busy talking to himself he could of taken my power from me I can't be that reckless again. I need to find Fear my tracker says he's down here in one of this warehouses. Envy lands herself down by the ware house and opens the door, inside its dark and abandoned. She heads towards the exit ready to leave when an unfamiliar voice booms through the voice.

"You must be Envy we have been waiting for you please don't leave take a seat"

Envy scratched her chin and did as the voice said taking a seat in one of the wooded chairs at the table. Soon as she was seated the chair sunk down into the ground and she looked around at all the lower levels. Level 1 showed an army of robots and some scientists tending to their needs, Level 2 seemed to be the weaponry a stock hold of guns, plasma rays, swords everything that could kill a man. Level 3 made Envy smile a glass room full of rich snobs gaged and tied up banging on the glass for Envy's help. Finally the lift had stopped and Envy was greeted with a familiar face, Fear helped her out of the seat.

"Fear, what is this?" Envy asked.

"Did you get the power?" Fear asked.

"No the brat tricked me he nearly took mine"

"This my dear girl is how you get your power" Dr. Bald said.

"Dr. Bald, I presume?" Envy said.

"In the flesh" Dr. Bald said.

"What is all of this?" Envy asked.

"Revenge" Cheetah said.

"And we all know revenge is best served cold" Captain Cold said.

"Yes thank you we all know the bad puns" Fear said.

"So what do you say Envy? Are you in?" Dr. Bald asked.

All the villains looked at her eager to hear her response especially Fear "Revenge huh I could do with a little of that"

"Very good!" Dr. Bald said and smiled.

"But, what is your plan then?" Envy asked.

"Our plan is to build up a completed supervillain team!" Dr. Bald said and laughed.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this origin. Stay Tuned for the fifth chapter._

To Be Continued...


	5. Friendly Rivalry, Part 1

Coon & Friends

Hope gives you strength to live

Hope gives you strength to move on

Hope can be given but it cannot be taken away

* * *

Chapter Five: Friendly Rivalry, Part 1.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Human Kite?

Writer: RandomWriter197.

 _A/N: Enjoy everybody!_

* * *

Coons POV

Coon stood in front of the giant computer screen while his friend and side kick watched him from a far.

"So any updates on our mystery stalker" Mysterion asked, as his image was shown on the huge screen and it was obvious he was outside.

"Yes actually but first I have to ask you are you flying?" Coon asked.

Mysterion lifted his communication device up to show a flying Mint-Berry-Crunch holding him up by the top of his hood.

"Hahahaha oh it sucks to be you" Coon laughed, he whipped away a tear and put his serious face on.

"Coon who is that" Hacker asked, she wore a purple leather suit and a small purple mask that covered only her hair and eyes similar to Coon. She also had her own set of claws all of them pink and although no one could see it but she had to pistols tucked under her costume and strapped around her chest. (To find out more about Hacker look up my other series Coon)

"Oh Hacker meet Mysterion South Parks first hero"

"Mysterion never heard of him" Hacker said, Mysterion was a little taken back by that but kept a straight face.

"Is it wise to have a side kick Coon we both know what happened to your last one" Mysterion said, Coon looked down in thought his happy jolly mode gone in a second.

Coon swiped his head to where Hacker was standing making her jump "Hacker what the hell are you wearing?! I told you if you want to work with me you have to stay in here! So don't you dare even think about disobeying me!" Coon yelled.

"B-b-b-but I just thought I could have a costume…" Hacker stuttered, before she had finished Coon sent a nasty glare at her making her shiver.

"I'm sorry I go and change" Hacker said, she run away and tried hard to stop tears forming in her eyes.

When Hacker was out of sight Coon returned his glare to Mysterion "I never forgot what happened to him and I don't plan on making that mistake again!" Coon yelled.

"I understand but your methods may be your down fall pushing her away and right into the enemies grip"

"ENOUGH!" Coon yelled, shocking Mysterion and Mint-Berry-Crunch.

You contacted me to speak about Clueless not to poke your nose into my business. If you have something to say that doesn't involve me or Hacker say it now or I'm hanging up"

"I'm sorry Coon maybe I over stepped but I do not take back one word I have said, be careful Coon" Mysterion said, then hanged the up.

Who does he think he is telling me how to do my job but even though I'm angry I have to admit he's right I can't allow Hacker to fall into darkness but neither can I allow her to fight it. I should apologise to her though she looked like she was nearly crying before she left. "Sophia!" Coon called, he looked around the cave and spotted the red head hidden behind the row of motor bikes.

"Leave me alone!" Sophia cried.

"I'm sorry about what I said I shouldn't have yelled at you neither but I won't allow myself to repeat history!" Cartman said, Sophia stopped her crying and looked at him with a curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked.

"Don't worry about what I said it doesn't matter" Coon said looking down in shame.

"Now Sophia what I do next may change your life forever" Coon said.

"What?"

Coon grabbed the purple costume that laid in front of the floor and threw it at Sophia "Get dressed your accompanying me tonight" Coon said, but was stopped in mid-sentence when Sophia threw herself at him, her arms griped around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Sophia said, she got of the Coon and began to walk away but stopped when she heard the Coon call her.

"Remember tonight is a test you are to do everything I say without exception if you fail this test then conceder yourself banned from vigilantism" Coon said.

"Don't worry I do what you say" Sophia said, then ran off to get changed.

Human Kites POV

I flew through the sky like a mergestic eagle and in the first time in several weeks I managed to not throw up. I was starting to get use to my new found powers and not to mention the voice in my head. After defeating that woman two weeks ago I used my powers to look for Stan but after two weeks of searching I came up with nothing. You think that would make me believe he's really dead and I would believe that to if it wasn't for the fact they never found a body.

Don't get distracted! You're going to crush!

"Yeah, whatever I was just thinking" Human Kite said flying around the incoming tree.

I know you were I'm in your head see what you think, I see what you see, I hear what you hear

"Okay I get it"

Don't you have a mission to proceed with?

"What you mean the reported sightings of a scary monster, sure I guess I don't have anything else to do" Human Kite said, changing direction and heading for the graveyard.

Hackers POV

I'm so excited my first mission outside of the cave, I feel like a little school girl oh wait I am a little school girl. Get a hold of yourself Sophia this is serious you have to behave or Coon will fire you but still this is pretty cool. I can't believe I'm on this motorcycle again, well at least it's not as fast as last time I nearly fell of plus Coons actually conscious this time.

"So what's our mission, Beat up some gangsters, take down Two Face, oh I know we're going to track down the joker sense he escaped last week."

"Settle down Hacker its nothing that dangerous I think I can spare some thugs tonight and Two Face hasn't made a move yet. Mysterion said he'll deal with the Joker so we don't need to worry about him" Coon said.

"Well then what is our mission?" Hacker asked.

"We're going to investigate a disappearing body" Coon said, driving towards the graveyard.

Coons POV

I parked the bike besides the church and led Hacker inside, we took the front entrance I don't want to scare the priest unless I know he's responsible.

"Who goes there?" the tall vicar asked from the podium.

"I'm Hacker and this is Coon" Hacker said, jumping up in front.

"Stay back demon!" the priest said, holding a holy cross up to defend himself.

"Calm down Hacker go outside and investigate the grave yard" Coon ordered.

"Why are you here?" the priest asked.

"To investigate the case of the missing body"

"I called the police"

"The police called me now show me" Coon said.

"Right your friend may have already found it" the priest said opening the back doors.

"Hey Coon a little help" Hacker said, she banged on the white bubble that contained her. Coon looked at the white bubble and saw it was coming from a man in white.

Human Kites POV

So you're not going to bother to tell the priest you're here

"What's the point in that we be here for a few minutes and then we're gone" Human kite said landing in the graveyard.

So now we just need to find the empty grave

"Yeah"

Human Kite wondered around the grave yard until he found the grave, it hadn't been dug up but there was a large man sized hole in the middle and two hand prints in front of it.

"This doesn't make sense there's no sign that anyone took the body"

Well they must of done corpses don't just get up and leave

"That's a scary thought"

"Hey who the hell are you?" a girls voice from behind asked.

Who is this? She's wearing a strange outfit a purple and black leather suit and pink claws attached to her finger tips. She also had a pink mask that covered her face but let down her long red hair.

"She's beautiful"

Don't get distracted

"Hey I asked you a question who are you?" Hacker asked, pulling out a small pink throwing blade.

"Whoa calm down I'm Human Kite I…"

"Wait a minute I bet you're the one that stole the body" Hacker said, throwing the blade at Human Kites arm.

"Ow!" Human Kite said, rubbing his arm.

Don't be a baby it's just a scratch now contain her

"Right" human Kite said, shooting out two green beams that contained Hacker in a giant green Bubble.

"Hey! No fair! Let me out!" Hacker moaned, burning on the bubble.

"Who are you?" Coon asked.

Holy shit it's him its Coon

What's so good about the Coon?

"You mean apart from the fact he's saved my life and many others"

Kyle look out!

Coon punched Human Kite in the face sending him flying to the ground and making the bubble break. "Okay ow that hurt" Human Kite said wiping of some blood.

"I won't ask again who are you?" Coon asked, lifting Human Kite up.

"My name is Human Kite and I'm a super hero" he said standing tall with pride.

"Another one" Hacker said.

"What are you doing here and why did you attack Hacker?" Coon asked.

"Hey she attacked me and I'm here to investigate the disappearing body"

"Well you can't because that's what we're doing" Hacker said, sticking out her tongue.

"Don't be rude Hacker, Human Kite was it you say you're a hero but I have never heard of you."

"Yeah well I've not been around for long"

"If you really want to be a true hero then tonight is your night to prove yourself to me both of you"

"Okay" both Hacker and Human Kite said.

"And if you fail the test…" Coon said, walking past Human KIte "Your regret it"

"Is he always that scary?" Human Kite asked.

"You get used to it"

"Hacker I need you now!" Coon called.

"Coon why are you standing in the grave?" Hacker asked.

"Here take this we may need to analyse it back at the cave"

"Actually Coon my costume can analyse it here" Hacker said, she grabbed the sample and placed it on her wrist. "It's a DNA sample from the Chef that use to work at school" Hacker said, Coon and Human Kite shared a look of confusion as Hacker continued. "That's not the strange part though the sample is responding as if it's a part of a bigger cycle"

"What does that mean?" Human Kite asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Coon said.

You should leave this guy is nothing but trouble you've learnt everything you're going to learn here

"Well it was nice meeting you but I got to fly" Human Kite said, flying up into the air.

"Hey! Get back here we're not done with you!" Hacker yelled, shacking her fists and jumping up and down.

"Settle down Hacker we'll deal with him later"

"Right now we need to figure out what the hell this thing is" Coon said, holding up a black worm looking creature.

…

"So any ideas where I should be heading?" Human Kite asked, as he flew through the sky.

The Power to raise the dead it sounds familiar but from where

"Was one of the seven elements Death?"

No it can't be he's dead I saw him burn with my own eyes

"Who are you talking about?"

Death, you need to track down Death

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

…

"This is strange" Hacker said, looking at the computer screen.

"What is it?" Coon asked standing behind her.

"I don't know but whatever it is it should be dead it's over a thousand years old"

"Is there a way we can use this to track down our walking corpse?"

"Already on it" Hacker said.

"There I've uploaded a programme to your bike that should trace down any more of this stuff hopefully we'll find our dead man"

"Then let's go" Coon said, running towards his bike.

…

"So are you going to tell me why you're so freaked out or are you just going to leave me in utter silence" Human Kite said.

I suppose you do deserve an explanation, it all started in the forging of the seven elements Fear, Love, hope, Envy, Lust, Death and Life. Me and my brothers were in charge of handing them out to who we saw fit to use them.

"You chose me for hope obviously"

No you're an abnormally a human was never meant to poses this power but the one before you crashed he and we cannot allow this power to fall into any of the rouges hands.

"Rouges?"

The woman you defeated last week she is one of the chosen Envy but she went rouge and joined Fear in a course to collect all the elements.

"So what about the other elements?"

Last time I saw Hope he was insisting me in the space war, Life is a mystery I have never seen him or heard of him, it is rumoured that Lust has lost her ways and may have joined Fear but nothing is confirmed. Love on the other hand she's disappeared completely last I heard she was with Death.

"That's who we're after right, Death"

Yes, he's the most powerful and dangerous of the seven elements which is why you must be alert when he strikes it's to kill.

"Wait what's that down there" Human Kite flew down to where a large man was walking and a black aura surrounded him.

Did you not listen to a word I said!

Human Kite stood in front of the man his skin was grey and rotten it had gaps where his bones were poking out. The man glared at him with his dead back eyes, he swung his huge arm at him and sent Human Kite flying into the air.

"You're going to regret that buddy" Human Kite said.

He charged at him but feel straight to the floor in intense pain.

What do you think you're doing?! Get up!

"I can't move… So much… Pain" Human Kite said.

The huge dead man swung Human Kite over his shoulder and walked off with him in his grasp.

…

End of the line the trail stops here" Coon said, getting of his bike.

"At a slaughter house you no I'm a vegetarian right" Hacker said.

"That explains why you're so weak"

"I'm not weak!" Hacker yelled.

"Hee, says the girl who couldn't escape from a bubble"

"That wasn't a bubble it was some kind of energy thing, besides you let him get away"

"I can find him whenever I want"

"How?"

"The tracker I left under his collar"

"Smart ass" Hacker whispered.

"Shh, listen" Coon whispered, as he leant behind the two meatal double doors.

He peaked the open and saw Human Kite on his knees out of breath, and old man that look like the state of death holding long and rusty chains. The old man was about to hit Human Kite with the chains when a loud voice was heard throughout the room.

"Wait!"

"I need him alive" the man said, flying down in front of Human Kite.

"W-w-who are you?" Human Kite asked.

"I am Death and I want nothing more than to take your life" That's all Coon needed to hear he burst the door open and shot a bullet into both of the old man's arms.

"What the?" Coon watched as the man's skin rehealed and the bullets popped out.

"That tickled" the Oldman said, swinging his chain at Coon.

"Kill him Grundy kill them both intruders in my affairs will not be spared" Death ordered, his zombie goon. "Now where were we?" Death said, when he turned around he was shocked to find Human Kite had disappeared.

"Your hiding, fine I have some time to spare" a black light shined out of Deaths body and he was surrounded in a black dome. "This dome senses life it won't take long"

"What do I do?" Human Kite asked. Hiding behind a pile of unopened boxes.

Meanwhile Grundy was making easy work of his opponents and had taken the fight into more dangerous part of the slaughter house.

"Aghhh" Hacker screamed, as she feel through the air.

Coon caught her and they landed on the conveyer belt, Coon looked around and study all the changes of his surroundings. Not only were they moving but there were a lot more things that could kill them now, giant hammers to tenderize the meat, knifes swinging left to right and a giant oven to cook it all. "Come on we need to get of here" Coon said he was about to grapple up but Grundy grabbed the line and snapped it into.

"Master Death wants you dead, Grundy wants Death you must die in order for Grundy to die"

Coon didn't hesitate to pull out his gun and shoot Grundy in the head, Grundy fall straight on his back dead.

"Coon what the hell?"

"He was already dead I'm pretty sure it doesn't count" Coon said

Coon picked up his grapple gun and grabbed Hacker by the waist he got ready to shoot the grapple line up but his hand was crushed by an overly large grey dead hand.

"Grundy can't die!"

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for the sixth chapter!_

To Be Continued...


	6. Friendly Rivalry, Part 2

Coon & Friends

Hope gives you strength to live

Hope gives you strength to move on

Hope can be given but it cannot be taken away

* * *

Chapter Six: Friendly Rivalry, Part 2.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Solomon Grundy?

Writer: RandomWriter197.

 _A/N: Enjoy everybody!_

* * *

"Why do you bother to hide? If you come up now I promise your death will be quick and painless but as for what comes before that." Death snickered as he searched for Human Kite.

Why are you hiding? You must fight

"How can I fight when I can't even touch him" Human Kite whispered.

No Your Power is being over whelmed by his but Kyle Brofolskie is not defenceless you just have to be brave

"Are you honestly suggesting what I think you're suggesting I'll die?"

If you live and he finds you everyone will die

"The power of Hope, ha, how can a coward bring hope?" Death said.

"Aghhhhhh" Kyle charged at Death and punched him right in his face.

"Aw dude you feel all bones"

Death let down his black robe to reveal his true form, his body is nothing but bone the only difference between him and a skeleton was his red dark eyes not to mention the dark aura flowing of him.

"Your just a skeleton how are you alive?" Human Kite asked.

"Never mind me you should worry about yourself now that you have stopped using your powers…" Death was interrupted when a giant green hammer scattered his bones everywhere.

You hit him? You actually managed to hit him and that's amazing

"So it is possible" Human Kite whispered

"That was a low blow interrupting a man in mid speech so you could get a hit, well I hope you endure in that mild victory because it won't happen again!" Death yelled, flying up into the air.

…

"Grundy smash!" Grundy yelled and swing the chains at the two vigilantes.

Luckily both Coon and Hacker managed to jump out of the way in time, while Hacker was on her feet she pulled out a pink crossbow and shot an arrow right into Grundy's head.

"Ow!" Grundy yelled, pulling at the arrow.

"If guns don't work on him then why would arrows have any effect" Coon said.

"I don't know I panicked okay this is my first time remember"

"Grundy hate arrow girl!" Grundy yelled picking Hacker up and throwing her through the air.

"Aghhhh!" Hacker screamed.

"Hacker!"

She landed hard on her side but quickly got up she looked up to see Coon calling her name but could not understand him.

"I'm fine Coon don't worry I landed on my side" Hacker yelled.

The conveyer belt she stood on was moving backwards and Hacker was completely unaware of the giant swinging knifes she was being dragged towards.

"Grundy kill rat man!" Grundy yelled, he went to punch Coon but Coon jumped up in the air and landed on Grundy's fist. He ran up Grundy's arm causing Grundy to attack his own arm, Coon jumped onto Grundy's head and dug his claws into the back of Grundy's head.

"Aghhhhhh! Rat man hurt Grundy!" He jumped back and forward trying to shake Coon but his grip was tight.

Coon took the advantage and took the pin of one of his grenades he placed it inside Grundy's mouth and pounced of Grundy. Coon jumped down to Hackers level just as Grundy blew to bits.

"Hacker what are you doing get out of there?" Coon said.

Hacker jumped and ducked over the knifes being careful not to get killed but she was losing stamina quickly. "Coon I can't keep this up help me" Hacker said.

Coon pulled out a small black ball but before he got a chance to throw it he was tackled and fell to down to the next level of the slaughter house.

…

The battle between Death and Hope had turned into a light show with Death sending out his power drain energy blast at Human Kite. While he returns the favour with a random green creation like a hammer or house that always manages to confuse or destruct Death long enough for him to land a real attack. Though unfortunley this way of fighting is draining all of Human Kites power and soon he would have none left but Death on the other hand still has plenty to spare.

"Hee ha ah hee ha!"

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"What oh sorry I was just imagine what you're going to look like when I defeat you I mean your just going to be a pile of bones."

"If you're trying to agitate me? It won't work!" Death yelled, firing a massive black ball at Human Kite.

Everything in the room was broken, the stairs had crumbled, the boxes had broken and a huge black smoke cloud filled the room. The smoke cleared and Death was amazed to see Human Kite standing there unharmed to giant green shields protected him from the blast.

"You're a quick thinker aren't you?"

"And you're hot tempered for skeleton"

"I'm not a skeleton!" Death yelled, a black spear was sent at Human Kite and he was to slow to doge it. The spear priced through Human Kites chest and he fell face first to the floor.

"This ends the only way it could of" Death said

…

Coon fell through the air with the monster trying to bit his head off in the proses he didn't have time to think or react before he knew it he was back on solid ground. Coon quickly got back up onto his feet and look around his surroundings, the monster had seemed too had disappeared and he was standing in what seemed to be chopped up meat it was wet and horrible but he didn't have time to complain.

"I dropped my grapple gun up there crap now how am I going to get to Hacker"

"Aghhhhhhh! Rat man shouldn't worry about arrow girl! Rat man should run for his own safety!" Grundy said.

"Are you being serious how are you still alive" Coon said, Grundy just grind at Coon.

Grundy had been cut down half to size because of the explosion so he had trouble chasing after Coon. He only had half his head and one arm, his left leg was clearly broken and he had massive hole in his stomach.

He punched at the ground at Coon and it just crumbled to pieces Coon landed firmly on the conveyer belt below him. He saw the oven behind and grew a little nervous for his own safety. The ground shacked as Grundy jumped down swung his fist at him but Coon jumped back. While in the air coon was care full not to fall into the fire, he pulled out both his guns and got ready to fight.

"I think it's time we finish this"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Coon jumped up into the air as Grundy charged at him, he landed on the monsters huge fist and ran up his arm firing multiple rounds into Grundy's face trying to blind his vision. The monster stumbled as he struggled to find the Coon on his body and as he turned around he saw the Coon behind him holding an unpinned grenade. Coon threw the grenade at Grundy and ran to find cover the explosion was strong enough to send the monster falling into the oven. His body was set on fire and he was burnt alive nothing could survive the heat of that oven.

"Now there's still the problem of how to get back up there"

…

I'm sorry I failed you this was bound to happen sooner or later but I thought, it's just, and you seemed different to all the others.

"What do you mean?" a defeated Human Kite asked

Unlike the ones before you, you actually managed to do your job

"You mean protect people"

No I mean the job of element you actually managed to bring people hope and it's said to see that you can no longer do that

A single tear dropped down Human Kites face as he got back to his knees, he felt something strange, something he hadn't felt sense his friends left his life, and sense Stan left his life. He felt an obligation, no a sense of duty, no he felt needed, to no so many people need him to show them the way.

"I can't give up now!" Human Kite yelled standing back up.

"Oh your back on your feet surely you don't still wish to fight me have you…" Death was interrupted mid speech for the second time tonight when Human Kite used his power to punch him with a green knuckle duster.

"What did I say about interrupting me?!" Death yelled, black aura surrounding me

"Now we both know your power won't work on me so just power down and wait for me to…" Again Death was interrupted. Without using his powers Human Kite punched Death in the face or skull.

"Ha do you really think you can defeat me with simple violence such as that" Death said, sending his black aura at him.

Quickly Human Kite put his Shields up but they were no use against his aura "I'm done playing with you kid" Death said throwing him to the wall.

Stay down kid you can't win

"No!" Human Kite yelled, alerting Death

"I have to fight!"

But you can't win

"How do you plan on fighting me when you can barely stand?" Death asked

"That doesn't matter while I have this power I'm a symbol of hope and hope means standing up to evil at all costs. Even at the cost of my own life!" Human Kite yelled, shocking Death.

"You're as stupid as you are weak" Death sent a small black fireball at Human Kite expecting it to knock him to the ground but instead Human Kite extinguished it.

"What…"

What's happening?

The whole of Human Kite body glowed an unearthly white and Kyle himself felt stronger than before. Death looked into his eyes and saw two pupils recognising the symbol he felt a little bit of fear inside him.

"That's impossible? You won't defeat me!" Death yelled, sending out a massive black energy wave but as it approached Kyle it simply skidded around him. "What?!"

"You value Death more than life this is why I will always be more powerful than you because there are more elements that will protect life then take it away" Human Kite said.

"It's you isn't it, after all this time you've finally returned" Death said.

Human Kite clicked his fingers and a large white beam of energy came up from the ground surrounding Death. He screamed and burned as his power and aura was destroyed and by the time the light had finally disappeared Death was nothing but a skull on the floor.

Human Kite collapsed on the floor unconscious as all around his surroundings began to explode, he was sure to die in that Slaughter house. The Coon walked in and picked the ginger hero up carrying him under his arm. With Human Kite in one arm and Hacker in the other Coon quickly made a run for the door and just made it before the whole Slaughter house had set on fire.

"That was a close one"

…

Later on at the Coons cave Hacker was laid out on one of the beds Coon had kept there for late shifts while Human Kite hade to be seated. Coon didn't have too much dealing with their wounds sense he learned how the insides and outsides of the human body when he was away from South Park.

Coon walked over to the giant computer and typed in the word Mysterion his part time companions face lit up on screen as Coon sat down in the chair.

"Coon what is it?" Mysterion asked.

"This time you said you were building were you being serious?" Coon asked and Mysterion just glared at him.

"Good and I think I might have found ourselves a member"

"What's his name?"

"Human Kite"

"Really that's a strange name and how do we know if he is any good?"

"He's good enough for me too recommend him"

"Okay you have a point call me if you have anyone else in mind" Mysterion said and then hung up.

"Ugh, what happened?" Hacker said waking up.

"Hacker your awake good how do you feel?"

"Like shit, hey isn't that the kite guy what's he doing here"

"I need to talk to him, alone, go home Hacker and get some rest your done for tonight"

"Oh, okay" Hacker said, walking towards the exit.

"Oh and Hacker" Coon threw a blue com device at Hacker she caught it and looked it with a puzzled expression. "It's a com device I call you when ether I need you from now on you're an official member of team Coon. Though of course you're still Sophia so you have to go to school and stay at home as well so you come in when I say so okay."

"Yes sir" Hacker said, over joyed, she ran to her bike and left the cave.

"Now there's just you to deal with" Coon said, staring down at Human Kite.

…

Human Kite slowly awoke and became confused when all he could see below him was traffic, he wasn't scarred he figured he was sleep flying again. Though when he looked up he saw the Coon holding onto his foot, he swung left and right trying to fly away but it was no use for whatever reason his power wasn't working.

"Your power has one fatal weakness you can't do anything without this" Coon said holding up the red and green kite.

"It's amazing really all this power inside such a small item just imagine what would've happened if you hadn't found it"

"Why are you doing this?" Human Kite asked.

"I have trouble trusting people"

"What?"

"You claim to be a hero but when we first met you were attacking my friend, why!?" Coon asked, dropping his leg then quickly grabbing it.

"She attacked me! I put her in that bubble to calm her down I would never hurt a girl!"

"Good but I'm still not sure if I can trust you"

"Well how the hell am I meant to trust you after this?!"

"Just answer me this and then I'll pull you up"

"Okay what's the question?"

"Why do you do this? Why do you use your powers to stand up for the weak? You could have used them to travel or to steal, millions of options but you wanted to be a hero why?"

"Good question, at first I thought if I did this it wouldn't be long until I found my friend but now I see no I know this town needs me. It needs hope so much evil in such a small world if hope isn't here then how can we fight."

"Why do you have to be the hope? The hero?" Coon asked.

"Look I won't lie and tell you I did try and give it up because I didn't but not because I didn't want but because I'm scarred"

"With so much power on your side what do you have to be scared of?" coon said, a hint of disgust could be heard in his words.

"I'm scared of failing to protect my friends again"

That hit Coon like a tone of bricks, the shock of his words made his grip weaken and he accidently dropped Human Kite.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Human Kite screamed, Coon used his grapple and just caught him before he hit the ground he pulled him up to the roof where he waited for him to catch his breath.

"You dropped me! I could have died!" Human Kite yelled.

"I'm forming a team with Mysterion and I want you to join"

"If that was your way of an invitation I think I'll pass" Human Kite said, strapping the Kite onto his back.

He was about to fly off but stopped as he heard coon call out to him, Coon stood next to Human Kite and looked out at the city. "The reason I did all that there is because a team is built on trust don't you agree?"

"Yeah I guess so but what does that have to do with you dropping me of a roof?"

"You and I have never seen eye to eye on about anything" Coon said, unbuckling the straps of his mask.

"Wait! Wait what are you doing?" Human Kite said placing his hand on top of coons mask pushing it down on his head.

"If I show you who I am it will begin a new leaf for us and you will be an official member of Coon and friends" Coon said removing the mask.

"Wait do you really want to reveal your identity to a total stranger?"

Cartman took his mask of and turned to look at Kyle, his draw dropped wide open in shock and his eyes widened ten times the average size.

"But…How…When?

"I can explain everything Kyle" Cartman said.

…

In the ruins of the Slaughter house a dead large hand pushed through the debris and climbed out of the ruins. All that was left of Grundy was his head and an arm which was searching for his undead master.

"Master where are you?" Grundy asked.

"Your Master is dead zombie" Clueless said.

"Who are you?"

"I am you're new Master now"

"Grundy won't serve you"

Clueless walked past Grundy and walked up to the massive pile of debris he turned the dial on his glove and aimed his hand at the derby all of it was now floating in the air. Clueless walked under the derby and Grundy followed in hopes of finding his master.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, oh I found your master" Clueless said throwing Deaths Skull in front of Grundy.

"Master!" Grundy yelled.

"Oh here you are" Clueless grabbed the floating black glove and pulled his green cap wide open where many gloves were seen hanging, except for when he placed the Deaths glove in the cape it disappeared and returned to normal.

"So you wish to be my new master?"

"Yes but that form will not do" Clueless said, he twilled his fingers and Grundy was transformed into an old hunchback man.

"Now come we still have a lot to set up for the big game"

"Yes Master"

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for the seventh chapter!_

To Be Continued...


	7. The Robot & The Warrior, Part 1

**Coon & Friends: The Animated Series**

* * *

Episode Seven: The Robot & The Warrior, Part 1.

Disclaimer: Comedy Centrall, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: The Robot?

 _A/N: Enjoy everybody!_

* * *

 _Coon & friends we're friends until the end_

 _(all the members of Coon and friends are seen at the Coon Cave)_

 _We're all fighting for our world, we want nothing but peace and harmony_

 _(Mint-Berry-Crunch is seen finishing of a pack of thugs with the help of Human Kite)_

 _Though the darkness makes sure that this world is filled with nothing but pain_

 _(Tool Shed is strapped to a table screaming while and Oldman is dissecting him alive)_

 _The future may already be set_

 _(The planet earth is cracked in two and everyone is likely dead but it is unclear)_

 _So until then we're fight the good fight_

 _(Wonder girl is seen slashing her sword at multiple villains)_

 _Life is filled of fear and pain but it's okay don't be afraid of change_

 _(A faded image of Tool shed and Wonder girl standing back to back from each other)_

 _There are times when we would never get along_

 _(Coon is seen arguing with Human Kite and Next to them Wonder girl is fighting Mint-Berry-Crunch while in the background Mysterion is trying to take down both Tool shed and Flash)_

 _But when our world is in threat, we will band together and make each other strong_

 _(every member of Coon and friends is seen jumping up at some sort of giant octopus's creature)_

 _Coon & friends we're friends until the end_

 _Even when we are down our friends will be there to help us up_

 _(Coon is seen on his knees bleeding out of his stomach thinking he's going to die when all of a sudden a metal hand appears in front of him. It is revealed to be Tool Shed and behind him is the rest of Coon & friends)_

 _Sometimes we laugh_

 _(human Kite is Laughing at Wonder girl after falling into a prank made for Coon, the rest of Coon & friends are in the doorway)_

 _Sometimes we cry_

 _(Tool Shed is seen on his knees holding Wonder girls body)_

 _But no matter what happens, we stay strong, we won't give up until the battles won!_

 _(Coon is kneeling down on the roof of the SPPD Human Kite is flying next to him and next to him is stands Mint-Berry-Crunch. On the opposite side of Coon stands Tool Shed and next to him Wonder Girl. Mysterion sat above all of them on the flag pole and next to him sat the Flash_

* * *

 **Tool sheds POV**

 _The town has been quite sense that Ninja was put away but now the question remains, what to do about The Coon? The Human side of me can see that he's only trying to do good but as my robotic brain tics away I calculate there's a 67% chance that his recklessness will get someone hurt. It's only logical to stop that from happening._

 **Scanning for hostile life forms…**

Tool Shed stood on top of the roof looking out for any signs of criminal activity just like he had done for the previous 2 months. He could never return to his past life and that was a fact he had come to accept. Even if he did return to his family and friends they would never accept him everyone fears him and they would to.

 **One hostile found, tracking movements…**

"Send me the coordinates"

 **Locating… Coordinates located sending now…**

Tool shed's sensor picked up a green blimp half a block away, he flew off into the air and in the direction the blimp was located. He watched from above as he witnessed a small blonde woman no older than himself defend herself from a gang of five ruthless crooks. As he circled above he wondered if he even needed to be here, the woman was clearly skilled in the ways of combat and knew how to use a shield and sword.

The two she was fighting were small and weak men, one of them was coloured of skin and dressed in a white costume and wore an oversized helmet with a green eye on the end covering his entire face. He turned the nozzle on the side of his helmet and a green laser beam shot out. Quickly the woman deflected the beam with her shield blinding the man temporally.

"Aghhhh! Finish her Copier!" the man yelled before passing out on the ground. In the man's weakness didn't see the shield heading straight towards his face, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Leave now and you will come out of this unharmed" The blonde said.

The man in front of her known only as Copier jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas. Excitement and adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Hooo weee! This goanna be fun y'all" he said, his accent was clear Texan and as he jumped up and down more copies of himself appeared next to him.

"What trickery is this?"

"What's wrong girly afraid of a little 3 on 1" Copier said, aggravating the blonde.

"Okay enough is enough" Tool Shed began to fly over to help but unbeknown to him he was being watched.

…

On the other side of the roof top a small bald man who could easily be mistaken for a kid with the height difference of a normal man stood next to his boss. She has short purple hair styled in two pig tails, her skin was deathly pale and was wearing only black.

"How much longer are you going to be?"

"What's wrong Gizmo you afraid of heights?" she asked, as purple light's flowed from her hands and encased them both.

"You know damn well I am! Why do I have to be here?" Gizmo moaned.

"Because you're the only one who knows how to work that tracking device of yours"

"Yeah but why do we have to be so damn high up" Gizmo yelled, the dome had carried them both away from the rooftop and they were now overlooking the entire town at a tremendous height.

"Because this way you don't miss anything"

"God damn it!"

…

Tool Shed fell to the ground making a huge hole in the concert, the man responsible for his fall stood in front of him looking down at him with a mischief grin.

Tool Shed observed the man he had long orange hair and was wearing all black except for the yellow H on his chest. His arms and legs were massive and obviously he has great strength in order to pin the robot-man down.

"Hee" The man picked Tool shed up by the neck and held up high with one hand. His hand blinded Tool Shed and slowly as the man began to squeeze hurt Tool Shed.

 _This massive ape's strength is impressive he's actually managing to dent my armour but that doesn't change the fact that he's still an ape._ The man screamed in pain as electricity covered Tool Shed's body, he realised the metal man and began tending to his wound. While the big oath was distracted Tool shed took the little chance he had and flew back up into the sky.

 _Where did that women go?_ He punched the man hard in the back from above and kicked him to the floor, the brute of a man tried to get back up but his body refused.

"Miss me" Copier said as he appeared next to her she sliced his head of clean but once again it was another illusion. "Over here!" She turned around with a mighty thrust of her sword but once more it was a trick.

She had been doing this for some time now and was beginning to grow tired "Soon you're going to mess up then your mine"

"Whatever you say toots" Copier said and leaning on her shoulder.

"Aghhhhh! She was so angry and frustrated at the man that she didn't notice the hand coming out of the ground below her.

"Wow you must have killed atleast 20 copies' by now" Copier said, Wonder girl ran at him but another copy kicked her to the floor.

She whipped the blood of her face as about 20 copy's surrounded her "I bet you couldn't do another 20"

"Billy we have no time to play, I have what we came for now, so let us go" a man dressed in black Ninja gear said.

"Get back here you thriving scoundrels!" Tool Shed heard a women yell.

"Hey big guy! Are you coming or what?" a copy said, waking the huge man up

"Hurry it up guys we have what we need now get through the portal before it closes" There leader said, then stepped through the portal followed by Gizmo.

"Don't leave me!" The huge Brute pushed past Tool Shed and jumped into the purple portal at the very last second.

"Damn! Damn It all!" The women yelled.

"Who were those people?" Tool Shed asked and moved closer to her.

She turned around to face the stranger but was shocked with the ghastly appearance in front of her but she was not afraid. She was angry, this robot man had ruined everything and she wasn't going to allow him to get away with that. "You Robot man!" She yelled, swiping her sword at him which he blocked with his blue metal arm.

"You work for the thieves!" She yelled, bashing Tool Shed around the head with her shield.

 **KzKZzz**

 _What the hell? What's her problem?_

"Where did they go!?" She yelled. Her sword pierced through Tool Shed's metal arm making the robot man scream in shock and pain.

 **Error! Error, power in right arm is failing recommend fixing**

"Stop right now!" Tool Shed yelled, swinging his Chainsaw at the women's sword but to his surprise it had no effect the weapon had failed and broke on impact. "What?"

"If you don't tell me then I make you pay Tinman" the woman hit Tool Shed in the chest with the palm of her hands and was sent flying back. He crashed through multiple buildings only stopping when he forced himself to fly up into the air.

 _Jesus Christ! What's wrong with this girl and how is she able to hit me like that? There's no logic to this we have no reason to fight I need to put a stop to this now_

 **Hostile detected**

"Yeah I can hear her" Tool Shed said, pushing his fist out to block her incoming attack, his metal fist met hers and a wave of yellow energy was sent out as they collided.

She flew back through the air but stopped herself from falling to low when she pulled out her golden lasso and whipped it around the flag pole to swing back up to the roof. Tool Shed grabbed her by the arms and held her in place making sure she couldn't move.

"Let me go Tinman or I melt you down into scrap metal!"

"No! You listen to me now! I don't know why you're so angry but I'm not your enemy I don't know who those people are but I'm not one of them."

 **Running facial recognition scan…**

"Now can we please just talk?" Tool Shed asked, she simply just nodded her head in agreement.

"So then Tinman if you're not one of the scoundrels then what are you?"

"An abomination" Tool Shed whispered.

"Why so cruel Tinman? Dose your heart ache when you look back at your past"

"You could say that"

"Let me go Tinman I will not harm you"

Tool Shed released his grip on her, quickly she turned around to face him but in her rush she fell and landed in the robots arms her head rested gently against his metal chest. Quickly she pushed him back and regained her posture "I must leave now" she said jumping of the roof.

 _Well that was strange? It would be logical to follow her but I also have that big oath of a man to track down and the rest of his gang._

 **Facial recognition complete identity discovered.**

"Well, who is she?"

 **Recent Data base says her name is Wonder girl a female warrior with an outstanding amount of power but how she gained this power is unknown.**

"What's her real name?"

 **Wendy Testaburger**

"What?!"

 _That was Wendy but it didn't look like her, she was so angry and violent I don't understand what's wrong with her? I need to go after her and get answers those scumbags can wait I need to find my girlfriend. Though I have no clue where to start looking._

 **Wonder girls POV**

 _I won't let them escape me I will haunt them down and make them all pay; I will get back what they stole from me! I won't let their deaths be in vein!_

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Wonder girl screamed, as a huge bright yellow light shined out of her mouth and eyes.

Her long blonde hair changed into a short black hair style and her sword and shield disappeared as well as the armour she was wearing. Instead she sat there in a bloody ripped up purple coat and black shorts.

"It happened again" Wendy muttered.

"Ever sense I saved that women I've been stuck with this curse" Wendy whimpered, climbing up to her feet.

 **Flashback**

In another realm hidden from the universe is a place known only as Utopia home of the god like race known as Amazons who stand up for peace and tranquillity but they were not the only beans to live on this planet. The cold blooded Zeldark's a race that believes only in war and violence lived in peace with the Amazons for thousands of years until one day a great tragedy broke out…

The Amazon army stormed through the golden castle as they prepared to fight and protect their King and Queen. Outside of the castle walls Amazons clashed with Zeldark's as the war began blood was spelt from both sides but the war had just begun. More lives would be lost unless the King did something to stop this war.

"This is just a disaster" The Amazon Queen said, watching the battle from a safe ground.

"Yes, but this is what happens when trust is misplaced" The amazon King said, comforting his wife.

"Stop her! She cannot reach the king!" a voice from outside yelled, seconds later the doors were kicked open and in ran an armed Zeldark'

"Stop right there!" the Amazon guard yelled, aiming a disintegrator gun at her.

"Your majesty I need your help" the female Zeldark said, while she held her hands in the air.

"Sire I'll take her away but you need to think about retreating it won't be long until the Zeldark's break through" the guard said restraining the intruder.

"No! Don't! Please listen to me! I can save you! I can save this planet! I can stop this war from ever happening!" She screamed, desperately as she was dragged out of the room.

"Wait!" the king said, turning round to face the Zeldark, he walked over to her and placed his hand under her chin, pushing her head up to face him. "Why would you want to help us?" he asked, looking the girl in the eyes.

"Because I don't want innocent people to die"

"Let her go! I wish to hear what she has to say"

"But, sire"

"Do as your King says!" the Queen ordered.

"Yes my Queen" the guard said, he let go of the girl and left the room.

"What is your name girl?" the Queen asked.

"Zalas the princess of the Zeldark's my Queen" she said taking a bow.

"You don't seem threatened by us why is that?"

"My people believe in fighting, we crave it hell I'll admit we love it, I myself have fought in many wars but never has a Zeldark started a war"

"Until now" the King said.

"No! I witnessed it, the truth, this war wasn't started by neither Amazon nor by Zeldark. It was an outsider"

"An outsider?" the Queen questioned.

"Yes I witnessed it he changed his form to match yours sire and killed the Zeldark's king"

"So we tell the Zeldark's this, the war will be over and your people can look for the real enemy" the Queen said.

"My dear if it was that easy she would have done it by now" the King said.

"Indeed, no I'm afraid there's only one thing we can do and I'm just here to ask for your permission"

"Permission for what?" the King asked.

"I need to leave this universe and go back in time to chase down the man responsible for this war and kill him before he can start this war"

"Why you?" the Queen asked.

"No Amazon would survive the process of leaving this universe and a Zeldark alone doesn't have the power to travel through time"

"What are you saying girl?"

"I'm not just Zeldark sire I'm Amazon as well and as an Amazon I'm asking you now to activate the time lock"

"Are you insane!? We may never be free if we activate that thing!" the King yelled.

"And if you don't this whole planet will die!" Zalas yelled back.

"… I don't know" the King turned around and leant against the window, he could see the battle outside Zeldark's and Amazons both being slaughtered.

"Orion" the Queen placed her hand on his shoulder standing behind him "We don't have a choice" the queen said.

"I know… Very well, get ready to leave, the time capsule activates in 10 minutes"

 **End Flashback**

"Please get out of my head!" Wendy screamed, pulling on her long black hair

 _Be quite! I told you already I cannot leave until my mission is complete_

"The man you want to kill" Wendy whispered, as she climbed down the ladder and into the sewers.

 _Yes, like I told you before once he is dead this would have never happened and you will have your body back but for now turn right there down here I'm sure of it._

"Who were those guys that took your ball?"

 _Its not a ball! It's a highly functional energy manipulator detector_

"What does that even mean?"

 _It tracks people with powers and I need to find my man_

"WENDY!" a loud mechanical scream echoed through the sewers.

"Stan?"

 _Wendy we don't have time for him this is of urgent important_

"Yeah besides it can't be Stan he's dead"

 **Tool Shed POV**

Exactly two minutes had passed sense the love of his life jumped of the roof he stands on, determined to get answers. He reviews the fight and remembers somebody didn't get through the portal, he would of integrated him then but of course Wendy got in the way.

He walked over to where the still unconscious man laid, he grabbed his shirt and implanted a small black disc into his chest. He waited a total of 30minutes before the man had finally woken up.

"Wha? What happened?" He asked, his eyes went wide as he observed the monster in front of him.

"Aghhhhhhhhh! Stay back! Stay back I don't want any kind of trouble" He yelled.

Tool Shed ignored the man and dragged him up on to his feet "Implanted inside your chest is an electrometric pulse that will allow me to send a pain full volt of electricity through your entire body"

"What?!"

"If you lie to me you get a shock but if you tell the truth I deactivate and remove the disk, understand"

"Yeah, okay I get it just don't hurt me!"

"You and five other people were attacking that women earlier why? Who is she?"

"I don't know man, we just follow orders we were told to extract the device she had on her and bring it back to base but I swear I don't know who that crazy bitch was"

 **Scanning, heart rate normal, probability of a lie is low**

"What device? What is it?"

"I don't know man we were just told it was important and needed to be contained"

 **Heart rate normal, probability of a lie is low**

"Where is your base located at?"

"Erm I don't know; I mean I haven't been to base yet"

 **Scanning, heart rate increased, probability of lie is high**

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the man yelled as a jolt of electricity was delivered into his body.

"You want to try again"

"Okay, okay South Park East underground you can get to it by using the sewer entrance by the train tracks"

 **Probability of lie low, deactivating electro pulse disk.**

Tool Shed was about to leave the man when he remembered something he had said, he punched the man in the face with his metal fist, breaking his helmet and knocking him out. "don't call my girlfriend a bitch"

* * *

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _You don't have to fight alone_

 _Your friends are here there always having your back_

 _I understand you can't go home_

 _So we're watch each other and wait to attack_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _Isolation, can be worse than death_

 _Let me help you and you help me_

 _Because it's obvious you're a friend in need_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _So we're band together and we're fight the forces of evil_

 _Our love will make us stronger_

 _But it's a weakness that can be fatal_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _Coon and friends will stay strong forever_

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for the eight chapter!_

To Be Continued...


	8. The Robot & The Warrior, Part 2

**Coon & Friends: The Animated Series**

Episode Eight: The Robot & The Warrior, Part 2.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: The Warrior?

 _A/N: Enjoy everybody!_

* * *

 **Relaying underground map for east South Park, searching for most likely base location's…**

"That's goanna take a while but I don't have time to lose, I need to find Wendy and stop these guys so no more waiting"

 **30 minutes later**

"Wendy!" Tool Shed yelled, as he walked through the sewers.

 _Where could she be? My scanners are telling me she's close by but I can't…_

Tool Shed couldn't finish his thought as he was pushed through the wall and many others after that, he fell down into a huge river of sewage and quickly stopped himself from landing in the dirty water. He climbed up the ladder on the side and as soon as he had got back onto his feet he was greeted by familiar faces.

 **Enemies detected**

"Oh it's you again I don't think I got to meet your friends" Tool Shed half joked.

"Then I think an introduction is in hand" Gizmo said, his robotic legs kept him glued on the wall. " You've already met Mammoth" He said, at that the huge ginger man cracked a smile and pushed his fist into his hand.

"I'm going to turn you into scrap metal"

"Calm down big guy don't you think you should share" The pink haired women said, while flying next to him.

"That's Jink the leader of our team and behind you is…"

Tool Shed yelled in agony as a man dressed all in black had jumped on top of him and began biting chunks out of his armour.

 **Critical damage has been taken draining a massive amount of power estimated 60% is left**

"Let's finish this already" Mammoth yelled charging at Tool Shed, he pushed both Tool Shed and incidentally his partner in crime through multiple walls before he realised his grip on the two.

"You idiot! You attacked me also!"

"Sorry Shadow" Mammoth muttered.

 **50% power remaining, recommend recharging**

"Hooo weeeee! That look like it hurt let me have a short" The jumpy red man said, as he split into three.

"Take this" He said, punching Tool Shed, he blocked it but another copy got him of guard. In no time at all over 20 of them was beating him to a pulp.

 **46% remaining**

"I see you've met Copier and Shadow well now that the introductions our out of the way let's say we finish this already" the bald kid said.

"Gizmo you didn't introduce yourself" Jinks said.

"I know that! What you think I forgot! I'm not stupid!" Gizmo yelled.

"Could a fooled me" Jink whispered.

"What was that?!"

 **6 enemies targeted all aged between 16-20 calculating the quickest way to take them out.**

 **Step 1 get rid of the clones**

"With pleasure" Tool Shed said, he fired up his chain saw and in a bloody rage sliced in half over 19 of the copy's until only the original was left.

"Jesus Christ! That was inhuman" Copier said, Tool Shed punched him in the face and he fell to the ground K. O'd.

 **Step 2 Determine and take out the weakest enemy**

"Your stronger than I thought" Gizmo said, attacking Tool Shed with his robotic octopuse arms beside him.

"This is why you shouldn't underestimate your enemy" Tool Shed said, he caught the robotic arms and ripped them out of Gizmos bag.

With nothing keeping him glued to the ceiling he soon fell into the water below

"Jinks, someone help me! I can't swim" Gizmo yelled.

"Idiot" Jinks rescued Gizmo with her powers and brought him back onto the surface next to her.

 **Power now at 30% recommend charging now!**

"What's the next step?" Tool Shed asked, distracted he didn't notice the black demonic circle below his feet.

 **Warning new energy signature detected!**

"What?!" Tool Shed noticed the black circle he stood inside and was about to step of when Shadow appeared next to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you even think of stepping one foot out of line then all the energy inside your systems will be drained from you and your be useless to fight against me"

"Well done, Shadow" Gizmo said, walking over.

"Mammoth pick these to up were leaving" Jink ordered.

"Yeah alright, but what about him then?"

"Don't worry about me I'll deal with him the rest of you get back to base and activate the device" Jink said.

"Then let's go already" Gizmo said

"You aren't going anywhere!" Wonder girl yelled, jumping down from above and impaling her sword in the ground inches away from Gizmo.

"You crazy! You nearly killed me!" Gizmo yelled.

She glared at the man and sent out a powerful blow and blood poured from his nose as he was sent into the water again.

"Oh come on!" Gizmo yelled struggling to stay above the current.

"Stay calm Gizmo and I'll save you" Jink's said.

"No one is saving anyone until you return what you have stolen" Wonder Girl said and drawing her sword.

"Oh, I see you want a fight" Jinks said, pink flames grew out from her hands, "Then give me your best shot!"

Wonder Girl showed a cheeky grin as she prepared to fight "I wouldn't have it any other way"

…

Meanwhile Tool Shed was quickly losing power and while Shadow had him captured he could do nothing to help. He was forced to watch as the love of his life battled against the pink haired witch.

"I can sense it within you, the darkness, something tragic happened to you and this is the result" Shadow said.

 **Calculating possible escape…**

"What do you plan to do with the device you stole what even is the device"

"You don't know? Ha! Well I suppose there is no harm in telling you now sense your be dead soon. Farther sent us out on a mission to apprehend the device capable of stealing and storing the powers of inhumans."

"What?!"

"From what I have learnt this device can give the user any power he has stolen; I imagine Farther wishes to use this to become more powerful then he already is make anyone do as the user pleases"

 **Calculation complete, there is no way of escape however if you do leave the circle it will take a total of five minutes for all power to be completely drained. However, seeming there are no other options and if you stay here your die anyway. You are left with only one logical solution, fight!**

"Shadow help me this woman is becoming a pain" Jink said, dodging Wonder girl's attacks and throwing back her own.

"Wait here" Shadow said and then he turned around to help Jink out.

Tool Shed charged at Shadow knocking him to the ground, before he could throw a second punch Shadow disappeared into the ground.

"You really think you have a chance, your doomed to die and your bloody corpse will serve Farther" Shadow yelled, a black hand from behind grabbed Tool Shed leg and ripped a chunk of the armour of.

"Aghhhhh!" Tool Shed yelled, as he turned around and he was surprised to catch the man eating the stolen metal.

"What the hell? What the hell are you?" Tool Shed whispered.

"This fight is useless even if I wasn't using my power you wouldn't be able to defeat me, I am son of the great warrior Ninja Lexus Dragoon. All though I have never met the man I knew he is a ninja like me with great power and so to make myself worthy of replacing him I became stronger!"

Shadow throw many attacks at Tool Shed while making sure not to use his power, he continued to talk as Tool Shed stood there taking hits like punching bag.

"I knew as skilled as I am it would not be enough to prove myself worthy, so I made a deal with the devil. After learning about a dark out that has the power for one to become invisible, I made a deal with the Devil he would grant me this power in return for a favour which is yet to be cashed in."

Ninja kicked Tool Shed to the ground, massive dents in his armour and holes all over his arms and legs. "I could tear you apart if I wanted but I'm curious to know what makes you tick" Shadow said, his arm changed into a long black blade.

Quickly as the man struck down at Tool Shed he rolled out of the way and with great speed swung his nearly broken chainsaw at him. Shadows eyes went wide as he watched his hand drop of "Impressive I would never have thought any one could hit me" Shadow said, his hand began to grow back while black light slithered out of his dissembled hand ceiling him inside a shadow dome.

"You can't defeat the darkness, your inner demons echo here and I can hear it your thoughts, your scarred you might lose and fail Wendy. Good you should be scarred you're in my world now and no one ever leaves the darkness."

 **Power levels decreasing to 5%**

"Aghhhh!" Wonder girl yelled, as she was knocked to the floor. Bruised and bleeding she found it extremely hard to continue standing never mind fighting. "Did you really think you could defeat me the leader of Hive. Your pathetic to even call yourself a warrior" Jink yelled kicking her to the ground.

 _She's right this is pathetic if my farther could see me now he'd be ashamed but he can't see me none of them can. There all dead or at least they will be if I don't get that device back._

"Why do you continue to fight. You know either way you're going to die." Shadow asked.

"No! the odd's may be against me but as long as I try to win and never give up then I know I will succeed."

"Pathetic!" shadow yelled kicking him in the face knocking him out.

 **3% power remaining**

"He's right" Wonder girl whispered climbing back up onto her knees.

"Oh what's this you ready for round… what the?" Jinks became speechless as bright yellow light admitted from her hands.

"Gods of Amazon I ask of you to vanquish all evil that lay before you and heal all those who are good at heart" Wonder girl said, the bright light spread throughout the sewers blinding Jink and destroying Shadows darkness.

"What is this? What's going on" Shadow said, all his shadows disappeared and as he tried to fight them of his shadows were burnt away on first touch. "I'm out of here" Shadow said, he was about to disappear through the ground but was pulled out of the darkness and thrown to the floor by an angered Tool Shed.

 **1% power remaining**

"I know I get it I'm going to die but let's see how much I can make this guy hurt before I do"

"Haven't you learned you are no match for me!" Shadow yelled, he attempted to summing up his darkness but the light around him wouldn't allow it.

Tool Shed punched Shadow in the face making him full to the floor, bleeding and injured Shadow smiled up on Tool Shed "You can't stop me your running low on power your domed to die!"

 **Detecting forin energy, powering up**

"What, but that's impossible!"

The light began to flow into Tool Shed powering him up until he was fully charged.

"I'm not done yet" Tool Shed said, kicking shadow.

"Argh fine you want to fight let's fight" Shadow jumped up into the air ready to deliver a powerful blow. "But like I told you before you can't defeat me!" Shadow bounced of Tool Shed as the yellow light surrounding him protected him from any harm like a force field.

"But…I should have hit you?"

"You say that your powerful, that your son of a might warrior" Tool Shed punched Shadow in the head and when Shadow went to attack him he met his fist with his and Shadow flew through multiple walls.

…

Meanwhile Jinks was having trouble keeping up with Wonder girls as just like shadow her powers had become useless. She screamed in pain as Wonder girl cut her arm "Jesus lady!"

"Your powers are gone make this easier on yourself and turn yourself in"

"I can't! Farther would never forgive me"

"Farther?"

"Aghhhhh!" Jinks yelled, as a white sticky substance covered her head to toe, she couldn't move a muscle and when Wonder girl noticed this she put her sword away.

"Tinman thank you for the help" Wonder girl said, noticing Tool Shed behind Jink

"That's okay…Wendy"

Tool Shed watched as the blonde warrior in front of him changed into a more familiar face "Stan" Wendy said, touching the bloody chain saw attached to his arm.

"I think we need to talk" Wendy said.

…

Tool Shed and Wonder Girl had left the defeated members of Hive outside of the S.P.P.D for the police to take care of. Now they were both seating next to each other with their legs hanging of the roof. Both of them wanted answers but neither of them knew how to start this awkward conversation.

"So, you're not dead" Wendy said.

"I was dead" Tool Shed whispered.

"What?" Wendy asked, worried about what her boyfriend had just said.

"It's complicated, but I'm not Stan Marsh anymore, that's for sure"

"What are you talking about Stan, ofcourse you are. I mean if you're not dead, then you can just go back and tell everyone your alive"

"Why?! So, I can watch as my friends and family will grow to fear me? No thank you! Thisis my life now!"

"What happened to you?!"

Tool Shed looked down at the ground in front of him and dreading to look back on that awful day.

"I could ask you the same question, what's going on with you? One minute you're a hot blonde with a temper problem next your well you"

Wendy thought about lying to him but seeing Stan like this she knew there was no harm in telling him the truth whether he believed it was another thing all together.

"I have a half Amazon half Zeldark god sharing my body, she says as long as I continue to help her in her mission she'll let me have control of my body"

"So she's black mailing you"

"That's how it started but after learning her true goal I'm determined to help her save her people"

 _Thanks Wendy, is that the Stan boy you were talking about damn girl_

"Hmm, Hahahaha! Hahahaha" Stan began to laugh.

"What's so dame funny?!"

"Us! I mean look at us you have to share your body with a warrior from another planet and I'm a walking tinman! Hahaha, we're a match made in heaven!" Stan laughed.

"Hee, hee yeah I guess so" Wendy giggled.

 **Hostile approaching**

Tool Shed ceased his laughter and turned around to face the man he heard approaching behind him "Coon" Tool Shed whispered.

"Hello Tool Shed I've been watching you for quite some time and I know you've been watching me as well. It's funny really we both decided to night to take the other one out but of course this Hive got in the way and it was then that I saw what you really are"

"What would that be?" Tool Shed asked.

"A hero, both of you risked your lives tonight to stop Hive and that's very impressive"

"Why are you here Ratman?" Zalas asked, now in full control of Wendy's body.

Coon throw to round blue communication devise at them Tool Shed and Wonder girl caught them and looked at them with curiosity.

"What's this?" Wonder girl asked.

"I know you don't like my methods and you're probably calculating a way to take me down right now but what if instead of being enemies we become friends"

"Friends?" both Tool shed and Stan said.

"Yes, with that communicator I or any other member of Coon & Friends will be able to get in contact with you. I would like for you both to join the team and help fight of evil from around the globe"

"Hmm" Tool Shed looked at the device in his hands and carefully scanned the device for any signs of traps.

"I cannot join your team for I have a higher purpose upon this world" Wonder Girl said.

"Yes I know all about the man you've been sent here to kill and I have been trying to figure out his identity"

"Good luck! There is no way a mortal could ever catch the man I'm after." Wonder girl said and then started to walk off.

"I already have a lead" Coon said and Wonder girl suddendly stopped.

"Who?"

"I don't know yet, but if you join Coon & Friends together we can track him down. What do you say?"

Tool Shed and Wonder Girl exchanged worried looks but eventually they excepted the Coons offer "Keep them com devices on you at all times" Coon said shooting his grapple to another rooftop.

"Oh and congratulations your both now officially members of Coon & Friends" Coon said, he flew off into the air gliding to safety.

Tool Shed and Wonder Girl just looked at each other they thought they would be doing this alone but they could never have predicted how wrong they were.

 **Meanwhile in another part of Town**

Gizmo was lucky that his friend was an idiot, he and Mammoth managed to escape in the chaos of the fight. Mammoth didn't like the idea of retreating but he knew how angry Farther would be if he didn't complete the mission. The two villains walked through the dark black hall that lead to their master's room.

They knocked on the door and waited for a reply "Come in" a deep voice said, scarring both villains

"You go first Mammoth" Gizmo said, pushing him in front

"No way! You go first" Mammoth said, he pushed Gizmo a little too hard as he was sent through the door.

"You big oath!" Gizmo yelled.

"Boy's how did your mission go I notice there are only the two of you so I hope you didn't come back after failing to do as I asked" The tall man stood over both villains and they hugged and cried in fear.

"Farth-er sir we erm we got the device" Gizmo held the device up high waiting for Farther to take it from him.

Farther snatched the device from Gizmos hand and inspected the device, the door behind Mammoth slammed shut making the big baby scream.

"Yes, this will do nicely" Farther took the power core from the device and inserted it into his grey robotic arm.

"So, we can go now right?" Mammoth asked.

Farther crushed the rest of the device in his hands and watched it fall to the floor "where are the rest of my children?" Farther asked.

Gizmo looked at Mammoth for help but received no answer "Well we ran into a little problem with the female warrior who possessed the device"

"Yeah and that Robot" Mammoth added.

Upon hearing the word Robot Farther dashed at Mammoth and held him up high his black claws dug into his skin. "What did you just say? Robot what Robot?"

"I-I-I Tri-ed to stop him but that walking heap of scrap metal was stronger than me" Mammoth answered.

Farther throw him across the room and turned his attention to Gizmo who was now more scared than ever.

"Answer me now boy, who is this Robot"

"I don't know sir but I'm sure Jink and Shadow have made scraps out of him" Gizmo said.

"Huh, I wouldn't be so sure" Mammoth said.

"Did I say you can speak!?" Farther yelled, turning around and hitting him in the face.

"No sorry Farther" Mammoth apologised.

"Still this new Robot could be exactly what I need, yes we're keep an eye out for him and next time he comes in contact with Hive he will die!"

"Yeah that's more like it!" Gizmo yelled.

* * *

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _You don't have to fight alone_

 _Your friends are here there always having your back_

 _I understand you can't go home_

 _So we're watch each other and wait to attack_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _Isolation, can be worse than death_

 _Let me help you and you help me_

 _Because it's obvious you're a friend in need_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _So we're band together and we're fight the forces of evil_

 _Our love will make us stronger_

 _But it's a weakness that can be fatal_

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhh!_

 _Coon and friends will stay strong forever_

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for new awesome adventures!_

To Be Continued...


	9. The Cosmic Threat, Part 1

_**Coon & Friends: The Animated Series**_

Chapter Nine: The Cosmic Threat, Part 1.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: Clark Kent?

 _A/N: Enjoy everybody!_

* * *

Coon & Friends we're friends until the end

(all the members of Coon and friends are seen at the Coon Cave)

We're all fighting for our world, we want nothing but peace and harmony

(Mint-Berry-Crunch is seen finishing of a pack of thugs with the help of Human Kite)

Though the darkness makes sure that this world is filled with nothing but pain

(Tool Shed is strapped to a table screaming while and Oldman is dissecting him alive)

The future may already be set

(The planet earth is cracked in two and everyone is likely dead but it is unclear)

So until then we're fight the good fight

(Wonder girl is seen slashing her sword at multiple villains)

Life is filled of fear and pain but it's okay don't be afraid of change

(A faded image of Tool shed and Wonder girl standing back to back from each other)

There are times when we would never get along

(Coon is seen arguing with Human Kite and Next to them Wonder girl is fighting Mint-Berry-Crunch while in the background Mysterion is trying to take down both Tool shed and Flash)

But when our world is in threat, we will band together and make each other strong

(every member of Coon and friends is seen jumping up at some sort of giant octopus's creature)

Coon & friends we're friends until the end

Even when we are down our friends will be there to help us up

(Coon is seen on his knees bleeding out of his stomach thinking he's going to die when all of a sudden a metal hand appears in front of him. It is revealed to be Tool Shed and behind him is the rest of Coon & friends)

Sometimes we laugh

(human Kite is Laughing at Wonder girl after falling into a prank made for Coon, the rest of Coon & friends are in the doorway)

Sometimes we cry

(Tool Shed is seen on his knees holding Wonder girls body)

But no matter what happens, we stay strong, we won't give up until the battles won!

(Coon is kneeling down on the roof of the SPPD Human Kite is flying next to him and next to him is stands Mint-Berry-Crunch. On the opposite side of Coon stands Tool Shed and next to him Wonder Girl. Mysterion sat above all of them on the flag pole and next to him sat the Flash

Criminals are everywhere

Even in space

But so are Heroes

* * *

"New York a city known for its glamour's life style, it's a place where a man can be as curl as the devil himself and not get in any trouble for it as long as you have money you can get away with murder." The blue skulled man said, flying in his green ship above, he fired a blue tractor beam that shrunk down the entire city and took it into his ship.

"This is just the first of many cities for my collection"

One month later

In the sandy dessert of Egypt two heroes were having difficulty fighting of the swarm of incoming demons. Human Kite had met Wonder Girl earlier today when she saved him from certain death after setting of a booby trap. She had come here to investigate use of dark magic thinking it may be the man responsible for the destruction of her world. Human Kite had also come to investigate the dark presents thinking Death had returned

"This is ridicules where do they keep coming from" Human kite said, blasting the demons with a tommy gun which he made using his power.

It seems every demon you kill another just takes its place.

"Yeah no Shit"

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Wonder girl screamed, using her rage and anger to slice her way through multiple demons.

"Jesus" Human Kite said.

I am grateful to have such a skilled warrior on our team

"Yeah thank god we don't have to fight her" Human Kite said, he slammed a giant white fist into the ground finishing of the last of the demons.

"The Demons have retreated back to hell! Those coward!" Wonder Girl said.

In an instance both Human Kite and Wonder Girl were covered in sand as The Flash stopped in front of them trying not to laugh.

"Ha-ha, sorry about that" Flash said.

"Who the hell are you?" Human Kite asked.

Another demon perhaps.

Wonder Girl realizing that she was no longer needed gave up her control and let Wendy back in the driver's seat. Human Kite and Tweak could only watch as she transformed "I hate that" Wendy said, rubbing her head.

"Wait what the hell?" Human Kite said, shocked by her transformation.

"It's a long story" Wendy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Wendy asked.

"I'm the Flash, the fastest human being alive" Flash said.

"What?" Human Kite asked.

Buzz

Buzz

Both Human Kite, Flash and Wendy pulled out their com- device to see Coon on the screen.

"Coon what can I do for you" Wonder Girl asked.

"All members of Coon & Friends are to assemble at Kings Clock outside of South Park" Coon said and then hang up.

"Who was that?" flash asked.

"What how can you be member of Coon & friends but not know who the Coon is" Wendy asked.

"Let's go I'll Fly can I trust you take Wendy" Human Kite said.

"What why can't I fly with you?" Wendy screamed.

"Because you can't fly!" Human kite yelled

"Don't worry I'll be fast" Flash teased.

"You better be" Wendy said, while she was giving in.

Coon's POV

I stood on top of the giant Clock tower pacing backwards and forwards along the balcony, I know we were about to embark on our first ever mission as a team. This day would be important not only to gain trust as a team but because if we fail it could mean the end of everything.

"I got to go Coon" Mysterion said, walking up behind of him.

"Kira is a hard catch but I'm confident you're get him even so, why'll I'm gone your be alone both of you" Coon said, peering over Mysterions shoulder to see Hacker hiding behind the door way but her cape had betrayed her.

"Hey how did you see me" Hacker moaned.

"You still have a lot to learn. Look after her and yourself." Coon said, shacking Mysterion's hand.

"I don't need babysitting" Hacker moaned, as she walked off together with Mysterion.

Landing system engaged

Coon heard the mechanical voice and turned around to see Tool Shed flying down onto the balcony. Once Tool shed had landed Flash appeared with Wendy wrapped around his back "you can get of me now if you want" Flash said.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Wendy said, running off to the edge of the balcony and throwing up of over it.

"HA! What's wrong Wendy couldn't handle the speed" Human Kite said flying above her and next to him was Mint-Berry-Crunch.

Facial recognition in progress…

"Whoa we have a robot on our team" Flash said, running around Tool Shed.

"That's pretty cool who made him?" Human Kite asked.

"No one made me!" Tool Shed yelled, offended by the comment.

"Oh crap he's alive!" Human Kite yelled, flying up into the sky.

"Calm down it's only…" Wendy was about to give away Tool Sheds identity but both Coon and Tool Shed sent her a glare that clearly said "Shut Up!"

"It's a Cyborg then wait do you have feelings because I've seen Doctor Who and that didn't work out for the Cyber Men" Mint-Berry-Crunch said.

Facial recognition scan complete identities are being sent to memory banks

"What?" Tool Shed said, shocked by his co-worker's identity's.

"You talk damn your cool" Human Kite said

Is this really my team? There all a bunch of super powered idiots, Coon pinched the bridge of his nose starting to become pissed of "Can we focus please!" Coon yelled.

"Wait where's Mysterion?" Mint-Berry-Crunch asked.

"Not coming he has his own life threatening problems to deal with" Coon answered.

"Why are we even here" Tool Shed asked.

"I'll explain on the way but for now I want you all to follow me to the top of the clock tower" Coon said, walking off through a door.

"Wait this isn't the top" Human Kite said.

They followed Coon into the room but was surprised when it was completely empty, before any of them had a chance to leave a blue light came down from above and sucked them all up.

"What the fuck?!" Wendy said, her and the rest of Coon & Friends were shocked to find themselves inside some sort of vehicle.

Human Kite, Mint-Berry Crunch and Flash began exploring while Tool Shed and Wendy stood still and were waiting for Coon to show himself.

"What is this? A gun or something?" Mint-Berry-Crunch said, while picking up a green gun.

"I doubt that's his I mean it's not exactly his colour" Human Kite said.

"And what is my colour?" Coon asked, while sneaking up on the three.

"Jesus are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!" Flash said.

"I didn't bring you here to explore. We have work to do." Coon said.

"Where exactly is here?" Tool Shed asked, while joining the group.

"The CAFSS Aka The Coon & Friends Space Station."

"How can you offered this?" Human Kite questioned, sceptical because he knows Coons identity.

Tool Shed also knew this was beyond Cartman's paygrade but decided to ignore it for now "Are you rich?" Flash asked.

"No" Coon answered

"We have a space station that's so cool!" Wendy screamed.

"Why haven't we been informed about this earlier" Mint-Berry-Crunch asked.

"There was no reason to tell you"

"But, there is now" Tool Shed said.

"This of course is just a sample of the CAFSS the actual thing will be much bigger" Coon said, as he walked over to the front of the ship where a large view of the outside could be seen. "Holy shit" Human Kite swore.

Coon flicked a switch and a blue hologram of a man in blue skull mask appeared "This is The Collector he is responsible for the destruction of millions of planets." Coon said.

"He doesn't seem so tough" Flash said.

"Looks can be deceiving" Tool Shed replied

"This man has stolen famous cities and land marks from all over the planet, Big Ben, Eiffel Tower, leaning tower of Pisa these are just the beginning. Last month the collector was spotted shrinking and stealing an entire town." Coon said, footage of the collector stealing the land marks appeared on screen.

"So, where is he now?" Human Kite asked.

Coon flicked the switch again and a hologram of a huge purple planet appeared "Vaxo, planet of the peaceful race known only as the Vaxons. Somewhere on this giant purple rock Collector has all the cities hidden away but there is a catch." Coon said.

"Isn't their always" Wendy mumbled.

"Once collector has robbed our planet of everything he finds worthy he will then destroy it with this" Coon said, images of the red doomsday weapon appeared on screen.

"So, we get our land marks back and stop collector sounds easy enough" Human Kite said.

"Don't underestimate him he has destroyed several planets before Earth"

Taking critical damage to the engine

"What?" Coon yelled, he ran to the front of the ship and sat down in the captain's seat desperately trying to get the ship back under control.

"What's going on?" Mint-Berry-Crunch asked.

"We're being sucked into some dame tractor beam!" Coon yelled.

"Who?" Human Kite asked.

"Greetings Coon & Friends!" Dr. Bald said appearing on the monitor.

"Who's that?" Wendy asked.

"Dr. Bald" Mint-Berry-Crunch answered.

"Dr. Bald, hee, you have got to be kidding that can't really be your name man" Human Kite laughed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up I've heard them all before" Dr. Bald groaned.

"What do you want with us we need to stop the Collector?" Coon asked.

"Yes well I've already met this collector and he's offered me a pretty good deal to stop you Coon & Friends from saving the Earth" Dr Bald said, with an evil grin on his face.

"You cannot defeat us Dr. Bald you forget some of us can fly" Mint-Berry-Crunch said, flying to the doors.

"Okay Tool Shed, human Kite and Mint-Berry-Crunch you're have to intercept Dr. Bald's ship and free us from his hold. I'll turn on the shields so we don't get sucked into space with you" Coon said flicking the switch.

Tool Shed pulled open the door and flew outside with the two heroes following behind.

"We're coming for you Bal… aghhhhhh!" Human Kite yelled, as a pink beam flew up from above hitting him in the head and making him spin out of control. luckily Tool Shed grabbed his arm and settled him still.

"Thanks"

"What was that?" Mint-Berry-Crunch asked.

"Hey sweetie miss me" Envy said, flying above the three heroes with Fear behind her.

"This is no time to flirt Envy now is the time to fight and for you to exact your vengeance" Fear said.

"Who are these two bozos?" Mint-Berry-Crunch asked.

"Fear the red skinned alien obsessed with one thing power" Human Kite said, Fear just grinned at the description. "Then theirs Envy the first Element I ever fought she's just as bad as Fear if not worse" Human Kite said

Fear and Envy two of the most powerful elements looks like they're after you Kyle, be careful.

"Wait what's an Element?" Tool Shed asked.

"I'll explain later but right now all you need to know is Their the bad guys!" Kyle yelled, firing two green beams out at the enemies, Envy dogged the attack but Fear was sent flying through space.

"Hey I'm a bad girl sweetie and not a guy" Envy said, throwing multiple pink knifes at Human Kite.

"You handle her I'll take the other one" Tool Shed said, while chasing after Fear.

"Keep them away from the ship guys I'm going after Bald" Mint-Berry-Crunch said, while flying off.

Back in the ship Coon was trying his hardest to get out of Dr. Bald's tractor beam "Come on Coon! We'll be sucked inside if we don't hurry" Wendy moaned.

"There's no way for me to escape his tractor beam but there is a way for us to escape" Coon said. "Quick follow me!" Coon ordered, running to the middle of the ship. He placed his hand on the blue scanner and seven escape pods opened up in front of them.

"If we get in one of those we may never get to Vaxo in time" Flash said.

"We don't have a choice it won't be long until the Collectors collection is complete we can't afford to seat here" Coon said entering the escape pod.

They hesitated, but eventually also entered an escape pod and they blasted of threw space leaving Dr. Bald's tractor beam and towards Vaxo.

…

Dr. Bald watched from the comfort of his throne as Tool Shed and Human Kite battled their opponents. He just caught Mint-Berry-Crunch sneaking in through the engine ducts and quickly fired up the engine. "This should heat things up, ha!" Dr. Bald laughed, when he stopped laughing he spotted three black escape pods fly from the CAFSS and quickly picked up his Com-device.

"You have a problem three members of Coon & Friends are heading to you right now as we speak" Dr. Bald said.

"Well then let's hope your friends are just as quin to fill out their part of our deal as you are Bald" The Collector said, watching the escape pods crash on the planet from his monitor.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get out there and stop them!" The Collector yelled, at the three hooded figures.

* * *

End Song

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

You don't have to fight alone

Your friends are here there always having your back

I understand you can't go home

So we're watch each other and wait to attack

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Isolation, can be worse than death

Let me help you and you help me

Because it's obvious you're a friend in need

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

So we're band together and we're fight the forces of evil

Our love will make us stronger

But it's a weakness that can be fatal

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Coon and friends will stay strong forever

* * *

 _A/N: Stay Tuned for more!_

To Be Continued...


	10. The Cosmic Threat, Part 2

**Coon & Friends: The Animated Series**

Chapter Ten: The Cosmic Threat, Part 2.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: The Collector?

 _A/N: Stay Tuned!_

* * *

Mint-Berry-Crunch carefully entered Dr. Bald's throne room and saw him sitting in his chair.

"Yes! Trust me Collector. Mint-Berry-Crunch, Human Kite and Tool Shed will all soon be eliminated and then I leave it to you to eliminate Coon, Flash and Wonder-Girl." Dr. Bald said in his phone.

Minty came closer and grabbed the chair.

"I don't think so Dr. Bald!" Minty yelled.

But then, Minty saw that the chair was empty.

"It's a trap!" Minty yelled.

"That's right..." Dr. Bald's voice said and Minty got full of volt into his body.

Minty passed out on the floor and Dr. Bald appeared.

"You are too late to be any problem Mint-Berry-Crunch. This ship will soon self destruct and kill your two friends and as for your other friends. The Collector will take care of them." Dr. Bald said.

"You...You never change, don't you, Dr. Bald..." Minty groaned in pain.

"I would say the different. Till now, I have always come out as the failure. But, this time however, I will finally come out as the winner." Dr. Bald said and grinned.

"No fucking way..." Minty groaned in pain.

"It's too late to change. Have a plesent death Mint-Berry-Crunch." Dr. Bald said and left the room.

"DR. BALD!" Minty yelled in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Human Kite and Tool Shed fought Envy and Fear.

Human Kite rammed into Envy, but Envy blocked his attacks and pressed him against a wall. Meanwhile Tool Shed grabbed Fear, but Fear kicked Tool Shed to the ground.

"Weaklings!" Envy yelled.

"Envy! Time for us to go!" Fear yelled.

"Already?! Let me just finish off this creep first!" Envy yelled.

"NOW ENVY!" Fear yelled.

Envy let her grip go of Human Kite and then flew off.

"What was wrong this them?" Human Kite asked.

Tool Shed became silent for a couple of seconds and closed both of his eyes.

"Tool Shed? Are you alright? Human Kite asked.

Tool Shed open up both of his eyes.

"We must get the fuck out of here! Now!" Tool Shed yelled.

"Why?!" Human Kite asked.

"This ship is about to explode!" Tool Shed yelled.

"But, we must find Minty first!" Human Kite yelled.

 _They looked through the entire ship and finally found him passed out in Dr. Bald's throne room._

"Wake up Minty! Is he going to be alright?!" Human Kite asked.

"He is in a bad state." Tool Shed responded.

"How long till this entire ship explodes?!" Human Kite asked.

"Ten seconds..." Tool Shed said.

"Then we are too late!" Human Kite yelled.

"Yes..." Tool Shed said.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

 _The ship exploded and suddendly everything became silent._

* * *

 _The Coon, Flash and Wonder-Girl all landed on Vaxo._

"So, this is Vaxo?" Wonder-Girl asked.

"Indeed." Coon said.

"What's now?" Flash asked.

"Now we find The Collector." Coon said.

"Where are all the civilians?" Wonder-Girl asked.

"I have no idea." Coon said.

"Oh my god! It's like a ghost planet here." Flash yelled.

"Focus! Don't forget that you are in the Coon & Friends now!" Coon said.

 _Both Flash and Wonder-Girl nodded._

 _Then an explosion could be seen and three creatures came out of the smoke._

"Who are those guys?!" Flash yelled.

"Vaxons...Loyal to The Collector..." Coon mumbled.

 _The Vaxons came closer._

"You are all more than welcome Coon & Friends. Our master, The Collector need new working slaves for his future plans." One of the Vaxons said.

"WORKING SLAVES?! SLAVERY?! I cannot allow this! I will tear you guys apart!" Wonder-Girl yet.

 _The Coon stopped her with his hand._

"We are not here for slavery. We are here to convince The Collector to surrender to us and let himself be arrested by the Coon & Friends." Coon said.

 _The Vaxons laughed._

"You are really out of your mind ratboy. The only reason for us to take you guys to The Collector would be if you guys were all in chains." The Vaxon said.

"I figured that you would say that and that is why you does not leave me any other choice." Coon said and smiled and closed both of his eyes.

"Choice?" The Vaxon asked.

"FLASH!" Coon yelled and opened up both of his eyes once again.

 _Flash rammed right into one of the Vaxons._

"It was a trick!" One of the Vaxons yelled.

 _Coon turned around to Wonder-Girl and nodded._

"I have been looking forward to this!" Wonder Girl laughed, while she rammed into another Vaxon.

 _Coon faced the leading Vaxon._

"You really think that you have a chance against me ratboy?" The Vaxon asked.

"I am far more skillful than I may look." Coon groaned.

 _The Vaxon attacked Coon, but Coon dodged him. The Vaxon was stronger however and throwed Coon into a wall. Then he started to strangle Coon, but Coon shot electic claws in his face and then kicked him. Coon finished it all, by tripping the Vaxon and smashing his skull to the ground and knocking him out._

 _Coon looked up and saw that both Flash and Wonder-Girl already had defeated the two Vaxons that their were fighting._

"What took you so dame long?" Wonder-Girl teased.

"Yeah!" Flash added.

"Well, you know me. I am enjoying long fights." Coon said and smiled.

"Yeah, right..." Wonder-Girl groaned.

"Whatever..." Coon mumbled.

"What now?!" Flash asked.

"Now we take out The Collector too." Coon responded.

* * *

 _Coon, Flash and Wonder-Girl all appeared outside The Collector's base._

"If we come through this bridge, then we are in, but it's heavily guarded and is full of traps." Coon said.

"Then how do we get through?" Flash asked.

"Well, you can run through the bridge and I have a jetpack." Coon asked.

"But, what about Wonder-Girl then?" Flash asked.

"Well, my jetpack can only carry one person at the time or it broke and that one person is me, so there is only one other alternative." Coon said.

"What?!" Flash asked.

 _Both Coon and Wonder-Girl were smiling._

"You will carry Wonder-Girl' on your shoulders while you pass the bridge." Coon said.

"What?! That's too dangerous!" Flash yelled.

"Come on Flash! We can do it!" Wonder-Girl said and smiled.

"No way! I am not doing this!" Flash yelled.

"You fool! You are ruining the entire mission!" Coon yelled.

"Calm down Coon. Let me handle this." Wonder-Girl said.

"How?!" Both Coon and Flash asked.

"You will see..." Wonder-Girl giggled.

 _Wonder-Girl walked up closer to a nervous Flash._

"What are you doing?!" Flash asked.

"You are about to find out." Wonder-Girl giggled.

 _Wonder-Girl grabbed Flash's head and kissed him right on his mouth._

"Dude..." Coon said with a stunned voice.

 _Wonder-Girl ended the kiss and Flash looked even more stunned._

"I...I love you..." Flash mumbled.

"Don't get carried away now. Are you alright with Coon's plan now?" Wonder-Girl giggled.

"Sure...Whatever..." Flash mumbled.

"Good!" Wonder-Girl giggled.

"So, the next time I am refusing something, then I am assuming that you will kiss me too, right?" Coon asked.

"Not even in your fattest dreams!" Wonder-Girl teased.

"Well, it was atleast worth a shot." Coon laughed.

* * *

 _Flash carried Wonder-Girl on his shoulders as he was crossing the bridge and enemies tried to attack him from every corner and bombs were exploding everywhere._

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Flash yelled.

 _Coon were flying over the bridge with his jetpack._

"He is not going to make it though..." Coon mumbled.

 _Flash closed his eyes._

"We are dead! We are dead! We are dead! We are dead!" Flash yelled and closed both of his eyes.

"Flash! We did it!" Wonder-Girl yelled.

"We did?!" Flash asked and open up both of his eyes.

"Well done, Flash. I did not think you had it in you, but clearly I was wrong." Coon said as he landed on the ground with his jetpack.

"If you did not think I had it in me, then why did you force me to do this?" Flash yelled.

"Did you had a better idea?" Coon asked.

"SILENCE!" Somebody yelled behind of them.

"The Collector..." Coon groaned.

"I see that the remains of the Coon & Friends are here to face me! Pity!" The Collector laughed.

"Who do you think you are calling pity?" Wonder-Girl asked.

"Calm down Wonder-Girl! Surrender to us Collector and we promise to go easy on you." Coon said.

"I think not! As a matter of fact, you are all captured inside of my trap!" The Collector laughed.

 _A big electic shield surrendered the heroes._

"Dame you!" Wonder-Girl yelled and tried to get through the shield without no results.

"We are stuck!" Flash yelled and run around in circles.

"Yeah, stuck like lab rats. Pretty ironic, isn't it, Coon?" The Collector laughed.

"How dare you..." Coon groaned and then clenched his fist.

"Now when you guys are out of the way. I can finally consume earth." The Collector laughed.

"Consume earth?! How?!" Wonder-Girl asked.

"With my new canon, I will transfer earth into a collection card and consume it into part of my own collection." The Collector said.

"What about all of the humans?!" Flash asked.

"Well, I am affraid that all the living things on earth will come to an early ending." The Collector laughed and aimed the cannon to earth's direction.

"OH MAN!" Flash yelled.

"YOU SCUM!" Wonder-Girl yelled.

"We could really need Mysterion and his wisdom right now..." Coon mumbled for himself.

* * *

 _Back on earth._

Clyde's POV:

 _I was looking at the night sky from the balcony at the SPPD headquarters. I could see something targeting earth up from there._

"Coon & Friends are fighting The Collector." Mysterion said behind of me.

"The Collector?" I asked.

"Yeah and it seems like they are losing." Mysterion said.

"What is The Collector up to?" I asked.

"He is planning to turn earth into a collection card and end all human lifes." Mysterion said.

"He is what?!" I yelled.

 _This is madness! The humanity is about to be vanished and I, the God of the new world cannot do anything to save it!_

"His real name is Idento Delf." Mysterion said and was about to leave.

 _What?!_

"Why are you telling me his name?! Don't tell me that you are still suspecting me of being Kira?!" I yelled.

"You will always be Kira to me Clyde. But, the reason I told you is simple because you seemed curious." Mysterion said and left.

 _That bastard! If I kill The Collector than Mysterion will be even more suspecious that I am Kira! But, if I don't kill him then I will doom the humanity. The people I was about to save from evil._

 _I went in and sat at my computer. I looked up the name Idento Delf and then I found his picture. If I kill him off then it cannot be too obvious for Mysterion to find out. No heartattacks!_

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

 _Back on Vaxo._

 _Our three heroes were still stuck in the force shield._

"You cannot do this! Is your collection really more worth than all of those lives that you are about to end?!" Wonder-Girl asked.

"Yeah, my collection is my greatest archivement and I don't care about human lifes." The Collector laughed.

"YOU CANNOT DO THIS!" Flash yelled.

"I can and I will!" The Collector laught.

"Why cannot I be as interligent as Mysterion and get us out of this mess? Mysterion, where are you?" Coon mumbled for himself.

"Say goodbye to earth!" The Collector laughed and pulled a lever.

"NO!" Flash and Winder-Girl yelled.

 _But, something was wrong with the giant canon. It didn't fire._

"What's wrong with this piece of fuck?!" The Collector yelled and keep pulling the lever.

 _But then, the entire canon exploded and the burning remains of the canon crashed right into The Collector and killed him in the progress. The entire place was falling apart and we were still stuck in the force shield._

"JESUS CHRIST! WE ARE ALL SO GOING TO DIE!" Flash yelled.

"What the hell happened?!" Wonder-Girl yelled.

"Mysterion...Mysterion happened..." Coon groaned.

* * *

 _Back on earth._

Clyde's POV:

 _I once againt looked up at the sky and it was gone. I...I did it..._

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Yeah, it seems like the Coon & Friends have defeated The Collector." Clyde said.

"That's great. But, now we must continue on the Kira investigation." I said.

"Right. I am on it." Clyde said and went inside.

"Good." I said.

 _I looked up at the sky._

 _Well done Coon. It seems like we killed two birds with one stone. Thanks to me, the league are living on yet another day and thanks to you, I now know exacly who Kira is. Clyde Donovan, you are Kira and I will stop you._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Clyde's POV:

 _I sat down next to my computer and kept on working on the Kira investigation._

 _You probably think that you was smart now Mysterion. But, I still got your DNA saved from your blood and now when you is suspecting me once again, I don't need you anymore. You will soon die Mysterion and my new world will be created. Hahahaha!_

End of Clyde's POV:

* * *

Clueless' POV:

 _I cannot start up the game arc as long as Kira is still alive. He is ruining all of my plans and he might even kill me in the end!_

 _I cannot handle Kira on my own. He must be eliminated. Even if I am forced to work together with my archenemy. Coon!_

End of Clueless' POV:

* * *

 _Back to Vaxor._

 _The entire base had collapsed, but our heroes survived thanks to the force shield. A force shield that now lost it's final power and faded away._

"It's smoke everywhere!" Flash yelled.

"Yeah!" Wonder-Girl said.

"It will disappear soon." Coon said.

 _Our three heroes appeared next to the courpse of The Collector._

"Is he really dead?" Flash asked.

"Yeah..." Coon mumbled.

"He deserved it!" Wonder-Girl yelled.

"Looks painful!" Flash said.

"Coon?!" Wonder-Girl asked.

"Yeah?" Coon asked.

"What did you mean when you said that Mysterion was happening? He isn't even here!" Wonder-Girl said.

"Yeah!" Flash added.

"It's Mysterion we are talking about here. I just know that he was responsible for this somehow." Coon said and walked away.

 _Flash and Wonder-Girl both followed him._

* * *

 _They walked for several hours and finally the three heroes returned to their shuttles._

"Wait! What happened to Mint-Berry-Crunch, Human Kite and Tool Shed?!" Wonder-Girl asked.

"Yeah! Where are they?!" Flash added.

 _Coon looked up in the air._

"Dr. Bald's ship. It must have selfdestructed itself." Coon mumbled.

"What?! We must find up if they are alright!" Wonder-Girl yelled.

"Yeah! Hurry up guys!" Flash yelled.

 _Wonder-Girl sat on Flash shoulders and run of to try and find their fallen teammates._

 _Coon was about to follow them, but suddendly he stopped. He sensed something and he closed both of his eyes._

"Your name is Fear right? Show yourself." Coon said.

 _Fear suddendly showed up._

"Impressive Coon." Fear said.

"What the hell do you want?" Coon asked and opened up both of his eyes once again.

"I have information for you from Dr. Bald." Fear said.

"About my disappearing teammates? Do he have them as prisoners?" Coon asked.

"No, they are probably all dead by now." Fear said.

"If it's not about my friends then I don't give two fucks of what he has to say to me!" Coon yelled and was about to leave.

"Information regarding Clueless." Fear responded.

 _Coon suddendly stopped and turned around once again._

"Clueless?! What do Dr. Bald want to inform me about Clueless?!" Coon asked.

"Well, neither you nor Dr. Bald likes Clueless and he wanted to give you a hint about Clueless' next move." Fear said.

"Next move?" Coon asked.

"He is planning to unleash this big project of him called "The Game Arc" and it seems to include all of the Coon & Friends, but we have no idea what this whole game is all about." Fear said.

"Well, this sounds interesting. Do you guys know where Clueless is now?" Coon asked.

"It seems like Clueless is keeping his eyes on the Kira investigation." Fear said.

"The Kira investigation? That's the case Mysterion is following." Coon said.

"Your friend Mysterion is on thin ice. Kira is very dangerous too, so dangerous that Clueless is worried that Kira can ruin the whole game arc for him and if Clueless is fearing an enemy that much, than Mysterion should fear him that much too." Fear said.

"Mysterion will be fine! This is Mysterion that we are talking about here!" Coon laughed.

 _Then it beeped in Coon's phone and he read the message._

 _Mysterion is dead._

"What?!" Coon yelled.

"I told you so..." Fear said.

"I cannot believe this..." Coon sobbed.

"I am so sorry." Fear said and what about to leave.

"Wait!" Coon yelled.

"What is it?" Fear asked.

"Why are you and Dr. Bald trying to help me out?" Coon asked.

"Dr. Bald knew that you would ask exact that exact question and he told me, to tell you, that you should keep your friends close, but you should always keep your enemies closer. Always." Fear said and left.

"I guess that you are right." Coon mumbled and looked at the message on his phone once again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Dr. Bald and Envy were discussing inside Dr. Bald's secret new base._

"What is this new base?" Envy asked.

"I call it the Doom's Eye. This base will make sure that nobody can stop our future rulement." Dr. Bald said.

"How?!" Envy asked.

"Easy, it makes entire solar system vanish." Dr. Bald said.

"So, wait! The people of the tenth solar system they were..." Envy started.

"I made them vanish. It was better for them, rather than a life swearing loyality to Clueless. Wouldn't you say?" Dr. Bald asked.

"Mine and Fear's people lived there and you told Fear that..." Envy started.

"It's too late to do anything about that now. There is no need to tell Fear things that would take away his opposition to both Human-Kite and the Coon & Friends, is there? He will never know the difference." Dr. Bald said.

"You used everybody! Even my own brother!" Envy yelled.

"Envy! Clueless have been torturing species all over the galaxy and now he is planning to start up this mysterious game arc, that we doesn't know anything about. Kira is now controlling the earth and can eliminate any threat. Something that our test subject The Collector proofed us. Both Clueless and Kira can be big threats for our future rulement. Even bigger than the Coon & Friends. Kira is probably on earth right now, but I have no idea where Clueless is hiding. My sources tells me that he is following the Kira investigation, since he fears Kira too, but I don't know. Clueless can be hiding somewhere else and we must have them both eliminated. Why are you so worried Envy? Aren't you concidered a villain too?" Dr. Bald said.

"I am, but this is too far! Your theories don't justify to butcher civilians!" Envy yelled.

"You must understand that if we does not do everything in our way to eliminate both Clueless and Kira, then they will probably eliminate us instead. We can also eliminate other threats than only Clueless, Kira and Coon & Friends. We can also eliminate other threats too. Like The Joker, Chutulu, The Hellspawn Order and my old enemy Gorilla Grodd. So, why not bring all our threats to an end, with a system of power? Clueless tortured the Vaxons for years with his games, so they probably won't mind." Dr. Bald said.

"But, but..." Envy started.

"In ten days the Doom's Eye will enter the Milky Way and then switch over to a secondary esoration and then we should put the base into the right direction and from there we will hit every enemy planet and solar system, where we are suspecting that our threats are hiding, with the Doom's Eye." Dr. Bald said.

"Are you insane?! We only agreed to use this base as a weapon against the Coon & Friends! This will destroy the entire universe! You are trying to control people through fear!" Envy yelled.

"Well, all species in this universe's history is war. Peace is an illusion. To turn an illusion into reality is a tricky task. It requires disciplin." Dr. Bald said.

"And you are planning to disciplin the entire universe all by yourself?! Only a god could pull that off!" Envy yelled.

"Then I should become a god..." Dr. Bald mumbled.

"What?!" Envy yelled.

"If that is, what it takes, to both eliminate out threats and become the rulers of a new peacefully universe." Dr. Bald said.

"Your deranged..." Envy groaned.

"Magnificent! I knew that it was smart to join side with you, Dr. Bald and your plan sounds like an universe with only full of darkness and I am loving it!" The Shade said, while he was entering the room.

"Dr. Bald! We maked contact with both the Vaxons and the American goverment and they say that if you plan to kill both Clueless and Kira, then they are willing to join your side right away." Dr. Tran said, while entering the room too.

"Thank you Tran! Those who have experienced both Clueless' and Kira's tyrannies first hand, will have no other alternitive, but to choose the lesser of evils and in this case, that's me." Dr. Bald said.

"Is that why you stayed back and let both Clueless and Kira to get away with it till now?!" Envy asked.

"It was a way to minimize the damage. But, in the end, if we had to sacrifice ten or twenty billion lifes in order for full control and also a perfect state of peace, then that is obviously worth it!" Dr. Bald said.

"Not like this! I will not allow this!" Envy yelled and brought out a sword and was about to kill Dr. Bald.

 _However, Dr. Bald snapped wwith his finger and one of his robots started to shoot several bullets into Envy's back. Envy's blood was all over the place and Envy fell apart on the floor._

"This is so sad, Envy...Take away her remains now..." Dr. Bald mumbled.

* * *

 _A/N: Dr. Bald? Clueless? Kira? Three evil geniuses who all have three different plans for the future. Will Coon & Friends be able to stop them or is everything lost? Stay Tuned for more!_

To Be Continued...


	11. The Game

**_Coon & Friends: The Animated Series_**

Chapter One: The Game.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: The Game?

 _A/N: Let The Game Arc Begin!_

* * *

Coon ran across the roof tops searching for his friend and partner Hacker, she had been missing for two months now with no word of her location. If that wasn't bad enough he still hadn't tracked down Heidi Turner after she was kidnapped by an unknown enemy.

"I don't know why you hate me Clueless" Coon said, he jumped down from the roof and landed on top of an armed thug.

These goons better have a lead for me to follow I have a feeling that time may be running low for my friends.

"Oh shit! It's Coon!" The guards yelled.

Coon grabbed the guns and pulled the two men into each other knocking them out cold, he noticed in the corner of his eye one guard trying to sneak up on him. Just in time Coon turned around and threw the man into the nearby trash cans.

"Where is he!" Coon yelled, jumping on top of the thug and punching him in the face.

"Who?" The man asked.

"If you don't want to die, you will tell me where I can find Clueless" Coon yelled.

"I'm not scarred of you, you and the rest of Coon & Friends are all just a bunch of idiots compared to my brilliance" The thug said.

"I can end your fucking life right here you don't have any power!" Coon yelled, pushing the gun into the man's mouth.

He pushed the Coons hand away and kicked him in the nuts making Coon fall to the floor in pain. Slowly he began to crawl back onto his feet, Coon tried to push him back onto the floor but the man dogged his attack with quick agility. Coon had to backway quickly as the man started throwing punches at Coon.

Something tells me this guy isn't your typical thug. The way he fights all his blows are aimed at crucial parts of my body. Though he isn't trying to kill me he still wants me put down but left alive for some reason.

"You came here in your search for Clueless, but heed my warning when I tell you to stay away" The man said, as he kicked Coon right in his chest and sent him flying into the wall.

"That's right, so your never know my true identity" The man said, pulling out a whip and wrapping it around Coons neck.

Coon struggled against the whip tied around his neck and slowly began to lose his breath, he could fell his heart slowing down as he fell to his knees.

"I'm so sorry Coon, but Clueless wants you dead" the man said, pulling the whip tighter.

Coon grabbed a small knife tucked away in his belt and quickly began cutting at the whip "Hey don't do that! That's mine" The man said, pulling the whip off Coon he sat on the floor as he tried to recover his breath.

"Fine screw it! I'll just use a gun! He yelled, pulling out a pistol and aiming it at the dazed hero.

He pulled the trigger and the bullet flew out of the barrel of the gun heading straight for the Coon's head. Seconds before the bullet could pierce through Coons skull a red blur swept him of his feet and out of reach from the villainous vein.

"You must be the Flash" The man said.

"Yeah but who the hell are you?" Flash asked.

"Your killer!" He yelled, striking Flash with the whip

"Aghhhhh! You hit me but that's impossible for you to heat me at the speed I'm running" Flash said, destructed by his own confusion he didn't notice the silver globe thrown at him.

Using his super speed, he managed to catch the globe stopping her attack "Oh come on you got to be faster than that to beat me" Flash said. The globe began beeping as it blew up and spluttered orange goo all over Flash.

"I can't move" Flash said, stuck in place by the orange goo that was acting like some sort of super strong glue.

"What is this stuff?" Flash asked.

"Just something an old friend of mine gave me, now I was going to leave you until last but I can't have you interfering again so" The man said, firing the pistol.

Flash tried to run out of the way of the bullet but the goo was to strong and held him in the line of fire. Flash closed his eyes and waited for his instant death, but instead watched as a girl with long blonde hair jumped down in front of him shielding him from the bullet. The bullet bounced of the shield and nearly hit the attacker just ripping the strap of her mask slightly.

"Wonder Girl hmm the whole team will be here soon"

"Actually I've been here the whole time" Mysterion said, stepping out of the shadows and punching the man in the face. Quickly he recovered from the attack but now realised the mask hiding his identity was ripped even worse and was nearly falling of his face.

"Hey what do you mean you've been here the whole time?! You saying you were watching when he was trying to kill me!" Flash yelled.

"I was analysing the scene"

"I could have died!"

"I knew Wonder Girl was nearby. I had faith that she would keep you from harm, now we need to take her down before she-" Mysterion was interrupted, as a wave of green energy shaped as fist punch him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"She? Are you blind? That is clearly a dude" Flash said.

"This warrior is indeed talented, but no one is more of a warrior than me!" Wonder Girl said, charging at the attacker.

She threw herself up into the air and was about to come crushing down on the mystery assailant, but the green hand grabbed Wonder Girl and held her in place. "Wonder Girl, the girl with two minds, but let's see if we can put the other one in control" The man said, a green energy flew into Wonder Girl, forcing her to change back into her human form Wendy Testabuger.

"What the?!" Wendy yelled.

The attacker electrocuted Wendy and watched in glee as she fell to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Who are you already?! Why are you even doing this?!" Flash asked.

"Consider this your warning Coon & Friends. Interfere in Clueless plans and you will pay with your lives" The man was about to throw a smoke grenade to the ground, but instead had to dodge out of the way, as a knife flew through the air, cutting the other side of the mask.

"Oh crap" He whispered. The mask fell to the floor, letting down long black hair with a singled green strip running all the way down to the end. Now that she was destructed, Coon could see clearly that this man was actually a woman.

"Come on Coon! Kick her ass!" Flash yelled.

"I need to get this back on" She said. She was about to pick up the mask, but stumbled over, when Coon kicked her to the floor.

"No one threatens my friends! Who do you think you are?!" Coon yelled, he pinned her to the ground and forced her arms out of her face, so he could look her in the eye.

Coon's mouth fell down in shock, as he looked at the girl in front of him. It was as her the one he called friend. Sophia Yates was the mystery attacker and it had broken Coon's heart in half. He wanted to ask why she had disappeared of the face of the earth or even the reason, why she now seemed to be working with Clueless, but didn't have the courage to do so and instead pulled her in for a hug.

With his guard down, Sophia took her chance and stabbed Coon in the back, with one of his own knifes. "Aghhhhhhh" Coon yelled, falling to the ground.

She threw the smoke grenade onto the ground and quickly flew off into the air the green energy keeping her up. "Remember this day Coon & Friends, for if you wish to live to see the sun rise, you shall do as I say" Sophia said, flying off into the distance.

"Sophia! Wait!" Coon yelled after her.

Beginning of theme song

Coon & friends we're friends until the end

(all the members of Coon and friends are seen at the Coon Cave)

We're all fighting for our world, we want nothing but peace and harmony

(Mint-Berry-Crunch is seen finishing of a pack of thugs with the help of Human Kite)

Though the darkness makes sure that this world is filled with nothing but pain

(Tool Shed is strapped to a table screaming while and Oldman is dissecting him alive)

The future may already be set

(The planet earth is cracked in two and everyone is likely dead but it is unclear)

So until then we're fight the good fight

(Wonder girl is seen slashing her sword at multiple villains)

Life is filled of fear and pain but it's okay don't be afraid of change

(A faded image of Tool shed and Wonder girl standing back to back from each other)

There are times when we would never get along

(Coon is seen arguing with Human Kite and Next to them Wonder girl is fighting Mint-Berry-Crunch while in the background Mysterion is trying to take down both Tool shed and Flash)

But when our world is in threat, we will band together and make each other strong

(every member of Coon and friends is seen jumping up at some sort of giant octopus's creature)

Coon & friends we're friends until the end

Even when we are down our friends will be there to help us up

(Coon is seen on his knees bleeding out of his stomach thinking he's going to die when all of a sudden a metal hand appears in front of him. It is revealed to be Tool Shed and behind him is the rest of Coon & friends)

Sometimes we laugh

(human Kite is Laughing at Wonder girl after falling into a prank made for Coon, the rest of Coon & friends are in the doorway)

Sometimes we cry

(Tool Shed is seen on his knees holding Wonder girls body)

But no matter what happens, we stay strong, we won't give up until the battles won!

(Coon is kneeling down on the roof of the SPPD Human Kite is flying next to him and next to him is stands Mint-Berry-Crunch. On the opposite side of Coon stands Tool Shed and next to him Wonder Girl. Mysterion sat above all of them on the flag pole and next to him sat the Flash

Episode 11 Game part 1

The Doom's Eye is the home for the world's evillest villains and located in a dark and horrible swamp inside the dooms eye, Fear sat by his sisters bed, as she was recovering from a brutal attack "God dammit it Envy! What happened to you" Fear said.

"Clueless will pay for this my friend, I promise" Dr. Bald lied, manipulating Fear into attacking Clueless.

"I'm going to kill him!" Fear yelled, red hot flames engulfing his body. He flew of through the ceiling in search for Clueless.

"I don't understand what was the point of that you should have just killed him and his sister" Shade said, slithering into the room in a form of a shadow.

"Patients my friend. Nothing has changed. I'm simply using him to destruct Clueless. Do not worry. This planet will die" Dr. Bald said.

* * *

Meanwhile Coon and Friends were recovering from there fight with Hacker and now hid themselves inside Mysterion's lair. "Are you sure it's safe here, I mean that girl knows an awful lot about us. She might know shere your base is Mysterion or my base for that matter" Flash said, still stuck in the goo

Wonder girl was doing her best to cut Flash free but was making little progress "One you don't have a base, two this girl is friends with Coon, not Mysterion and three think about what you're saying, she was Coon's friend after all" Wonder Girl said, she moaned in anger as her sword was now stuck in the goo, as well.

"Dammit!"

"He's right Coon. If this really is Sophia, then we need to know how to beat her and how much she really knows about us" Mysterion said.

Coon ignored the question and continued to review the surveillance footage over and over again, watching as she flew off into the air. "This isn't her" Coon said.

"What are you talking about Coon?! It's obviously her!" Flash said.

"Look Coon, I understand you two were close, but we need to know how much information she has on us, in order to defeat her" Mysterion said.

Coon took a deep sigh and turned around to face his team "Human Kite, Tool Shed, Mint-Berry-Crunch, Heidi and now Sophia. I won't lose anyone else! Not today, not ever! If Sophia really has gone bad, then we must take her down" Coon yelled, jumping of the chair and posing heroically.

"Okay then Coon, tell us what she knows" Mysterion said.

"Very well, for starters as you may have guessed, her farther is Sergeant Yates, who is actually working with Clueless in order to protect his daughter. Some of you already know this, but what you don't know is that I have paid Yates a visit recently and now he's working with us, going undercover to compromise Clueless." Coon said.

"So, what'd he find?" Mysterion asked.

"Nothing except whatever Clueless' plan is, it starts tonight and has something to do with Dr. Bald." Coon explained.

"Dr. Bald, what does he have to do with all of this?" Mysterion asked.

"Okay, that's fine and all, but what about Hacker?! She kicked our asses last night! What's to stop her from doing that again?!" Flash asked.

Coon threw a flash grenade at Flash and quickly Wonder Girl ran out of the way as a huge flash of light went off in front of Flash melting the goo and blinding Flash. "Well, I cannot see, but atleast I'm free now" Flash said, turning around and running into a wall.

"Hacker has very strange powers that I don't quite understand, yet however I had Mysterion run a few tests on this for me and what I've found is that her powers are linked to her emotion" Coon said.

"Okay, but how does that help us?" Flash asked, spinning around.

"If we use her emotions against her, then it may cause her to lose control, which will give us the chance to take her down" Mysterion said.

"Then let us attack and bring this wrench down" Wonder Girl said.

"Coon, do you know where she may be hiding?" Mysterion asked.

"Yes, the same place I suspect Clueless is holding Heidi Turner hostage-"

* * *

The South Park sky scrapper towered over the entire city covering it in its shadow, Sophia flew into the top of the scrapper, where she was met with a strange man with red skin. "Who are you? Where's Clueless?" Fear asked.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question" Sophia said, then charged at Fear. Her power was protectimgprotecting her.

"I do not wish to fight you, however if you refuse to give me the location of Clueless, then you leave me with no choice" Fear said, red hands burst out from the floor and started to drag her down into the ground.

"What the hell?!" Sophia yelled. She cut the hands of with one quick swipe of her giant green sword formed by her powers.

"You are indeed skilled girl, but I shall have my revenge" Fear yelled, punching her in the face, then picking her up with his powers and throwing her out of the building.

She fell a great distance, before Clueless caught her and lifted her back up and into the building "What is it you want Fear? I have no time for petty scrabbles like this." Clueless said, landing in front of Fear and letting go of Sophia.

"He said he wants revenge" Sophia said.

"Oh and what have I done to you then?" Clueless asked.

"You attacked my sister and now she is on the edge of death! You will pay!" Fear said, flying up in the air and throwing fire balls at him.

Clueless pulled his cape forward, shielding both him and Sophia from the flames." I haven't harmed your sister. You are being played a fool by that bald leader of yours"

"How do you know that I work for him?" Fear asked.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere and I know who really hurt your sister"

"Who?"

"I'll tell you, but first I need you to do something for me" Clueless said.

"What?" Fear asked. He stopped attacking and flew back down to the ground.

"I need you to work with my team and distract Coon & Friends long enough, for Sophia here to steal the time clock from the museum" Clueless said.

"Why do you need a clock?" Fear asked.

"Never mind why. Now tell me. Do you accept my deal?" Clueless asked, handing out his hand.

"Yes, if it means I learn the identity of that attacker." Fear said, shacking his hand, a black energy flew around the two hands, until it stuck it's self onto Fear's hand.

"What was that?"

"Just something to make sure our deal can never be broken" Clueless said.

"Very well, I will find Coon & Friends and keep them away from you" Fear said, then flew of out of the building.

"So Sophia, how did it feel to betray your friends like that?" Clueless asked.

"I hate you Clueless and there's no way you're going to get away with this! Sooner or later, your slip and then, I will be in control of my body"

"Why my dear? Your already in control. My powers are just making sure you see through to our deal" Clueless said.

"I never agreed to kill Coon & Friends for you!" Sophia yelled.

"No, you didn't, but you did agree to help me win this game and that my dear, is exactly what you will do" Clueless said.

"Yes and then once we have won and Coon & Friends are dead, I get to carve a smile onto your pretty little face" Joker said, grabbing her cheeks.

"Remember our agreement Joker, you get to play with Mysterion and his friends all you want, but Coon and Hacker are mine"

"Hee, hee I was just joking Clueboy. I was just sent here to tell you that, that little girl downstairs is ready for her transformation"

"Good and your team. Are they ready for a fight?" Clueless asked.

"Ready for a fight ha! Those maniacs down there can't wait to shed blood"

"Good, then go and find Coon & Friends. Have some fun, but remember that I don't want any of them dead, not yet anyway"

"Don't worry, I won't kill them. I'm just going to hurt them really, really bad. Hahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Beginning of end theme song

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

You don't have to fight alone

Your friends are here there always having your back

I understand you can't go home

So we're watch each other and wait to attack

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Isolation, can be worse than death

Let me help you and you help me

Because it's obvious you're a friend in need

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

So we're band together and we're fight the forces of evil

Our love will make us stronger

But it's a weakness that can be fatal

Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Coon and friends will stay strong forever

* * *

 _A/N: That the end of part 1 look out for part 2 in the next episode of Coon & Friends and also please make sure to check out my Coon fan fic by searching up the writer Randomwriter197. That's me. Anyway, part 1 will not be written by me and instead Shakespeare-The-Imposter will be writing part 2 of the game. So please, look out for that and please favourite, follow and review this fanfiction._

To Be Continued...


	12. The Game: The Games Of Clueless

**_Coon & Friends_: _The Animated Series_**

* * *

Episode Twelve: The Game: The Games Of Clueless.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & FOX.

Beta-Reader: Sergeant Yates?

Writer: RandomWriter197.

 _A/N: Hello readers! It is I RandomWriter197 here to bring you the second part of The Game. However, before you start to read through this, I must insist that you go back to Shakespeare-The-Imposter's page and read the first part of The Game in his Mysterion: The Animated Series fanfiction. Now if you are still reading through this, I'm guessing you have already read the first part, but if you have not, then stop reading and go back…Or I guess you could just read the previously below, but you will be missing out._

* * *

 _Previously…Clueless' master plan has begun and by uniting the villains all together, he has brought the town of South Park to its knees. Dr Bald and Mysterion have teamed up to stop Clueless but after a surprise attack from the Joker Mysterion was forced to retreat. From there Dr Bald told Mysterion about an ancient artefact known as the Death Orb that can be used to help stop Clueless. Unfortunately to retrieve the Death Orb, Mysterion has to venture of planet and leaving earth completely defenceless. With Clueless now not only in control of every villain in South Park, Hacker but now also the Coon how can anyone hope to defeat this made man?_

* * *

And now we continue…

The clouds opened up as the rain poured down patting on my dark brown hair as I ran across the roof top the wind blowing my cape up like it was nothing. I stopped at the edge of the roof and looked at the glorious view in front of me, buildings had either crumbled apart or burnt to ash, multiple fires though small burned throughout the town. I felt a small grin form across my face as the sound of children screaming, bullets being fired and police sirens filled the air, truly it was chaos out there and I loved it.

Jumping down of the roof I landed in front of a mother and her son, the women seemed scared of me, while the boy seemed happy to see me. I do not know why?

This isn't you!

I clutched my head in pain falling to my knees, I watched out of the corner of my eyes as they escaped. That voice, who's voice was that? And what the hell did it mean, this isn't me? I steadied my breathing and calmed my nerve as I straightened myself, only seconds later I saw my comrades approach.

"Heh, I saw it all the Coon defeated by a child, hahahaha!" The Joker laughed.

I clenched my fist in frustration, I never did like this guy and I still fail to understand why Clueless keeps him around. The clown wore a long purple jacket which was stained with blood at the bottom and ruined with multiple bullet holes and rips made by knifes. I remember him having the left side of his face burnt off but thanks to Hacker she seemed to been able to heal it for her, now his ugly mug is back too normal.

"I let them get away" I lied.

"Sure you did, so Cooney where exactly is she" The Joker said, swinging his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm right here" Hacker said, appearing behind The Joker and throwing him of me. I appreciate it.

There she is Sophia Yates aka Hacker, though she goes by a new name now, now people call her Dominatrix. Dressed in a black leather costume with a small round opening around her belly and back, her entire costume laced with a green felt and her elbows and knees also had a gap showing of skin. Her face covered by a black mask similar to the one I wear and her hair dyed a light shade of green.

"You two bozos done playing around? We have a mission to complete" Dominatrix said, walking towards the SPPD.

"We're here aren't we" Coon said, following her lead.

The three criminals kicked down the doors to the SPPD and imminently they were all met with guns pointed at their heads. With a click of her fingers Dominator turned all their weapons to ash, she chuckled to herself as she watched the cops cower.

"You know what to do" Dominatrix said.

The order was given, The Joker threw his gas bombs into the middle of the room effecting anyone caught in the gas and killing them with laughter. Coon quickly finished of the survivors, throwing razor sharp blades at three of the policemen's neck and shooting the rest who dared to attempt escape. The Joker's crazed laughter echoed through the streets as they left the police station, seconds later the building exploded, killing anyone who may have been left inside.

* * *

Beginning of theme song

Coon and Friends We're Friends until the end

"Which if funny because this is the end"

Your time has come

And the game has begun

Your heroes have lost

Your all be buried under the frost

I turned the good bad

You may call me mad

But at the end of the day

I'm here to make you pay

Coon & Friends

It's time for you to meet your ends

* * *

Sergeant Yates POV:

I can't believe I agreed to this, but what other choice did we have. The town is falling apart and I won't let those bastards win!

I walked along side Chief Donovan through the poor part of town and probably the most dangerous part but it's where they wanted us to meet. I nearly bumped into Chief Donovan when he stopped walking, I arched my brow and looked over to see what he was doing. Someone was calling him.

"Hello?" The Chief answered.

"Mr Donovan, you know we have a problem that neither of us can defeat without the others help, which is why" the phone hangs up and Chief Donovan looked at me confused. Then suddenly a red strike of light ran towards us I grabbed my gun ready to fight but the Chief stopped me. The red strike of light slowed down and turned out to be a person in a bright red costume holding a woman in a gladiator looking costume.

"Gentlemen we are friends of Mysterion and we need to know…" Wonder-Girl started, climbing out of Flash's grip.

"Gahhhhh! Where's Mysterion man" The Flash yelled, pulling at his mask.

"Actually, Mysterion is of planet, we were hoping you could tell us what you know about Clueless" Chief Donavon said.

Suddenly I started to sweat as both Wonder-Girl and Flash started to glare at me I did not understand why, but then it suddendly hit me. They must know, what I've been doing for Clueless, letting The Joker escape, giving him the Death Note and more I'm his lackey.

"Look it's dangerous to stay out here to long I'll take you back to our safe house so we can talk, Wonder-Girl scout around the town again see if you can find Coon" Flash said, then disappeared with both Yates and Chief Donovan.

End of Sergeant Yates' POV:

* * *

Coon's POV:

"So, who dose this place belong to again?" I asked, we were standing in some sort of cave with a bunch of weapons stacked up in the centre, a training centre and a giant ass computer. I don't know why, but it all looked so familiar.

Hero, you are the…

"Does it matter I brought you here to destroy it" Clueless said, he stood by the entrance of the cave watching me with a big interest. He wore green across his body, a darker green cape swung down from his shoulders and a sliver metal helmet protected his head though his blonde hair was still visible.

You're being lied to

"Shut up!" I yelled, the voices gave me headaches, but they sounded familiar.

"What did you just say?" Clueless asked, stepping closer to me. He looked annoyed, but I didn't mean to offend him.

"My lord please...This is an…" My words meant nothing to him as his fist glowed black and using his power, he sent me flying into the giant computer destroying it in the process.

"Talk to me like that and I will end you! You are nothing but an ant beneath my boot to me, so you better watch I don't stomp on you" Clueless threatened, then left the cave.

I felt my jaw crack and blood pour from my mouth and nose but I ignored it, I deserved this for upsetting my lord. It took a little longer because of my injuries but eventually I had set up all the bombs but before I set them of I decided to take the small black book I found by the broken computer. Leaving the area, I heard the explosions behind me, as I stole one of the motorcycles and left the collapsing cave.

End of Coon's POV:

* * *

Sergeant Yates' POV:

The speedster had taken us to an old abandoned coffee shop called Tweek's coffee, I remember the place I used to take Sophia here when she was a child. Sophia… Oh god where is she in all this mess, I tried ringing her but no one picked up and her damn mother won't answer me. I hope there not dead, please god don't let them be dead.

"Yates! Yates are you okay? Look I know you have family out there and if you want you can go look for them" Chief Donovan said.

"Actually Chief he can't" Flash said, he ran over to me and in an instant I was surprised to find myself cuffed to the radiator.

"What is the meaning of this!?" I yelled, I don't know why I bothered asking I already knew what this was about.

Flash dropped a file containing details of Yates involvement in Clueless rising as Chief Donovan read through them he became angrier and angrier. It listed how Yates allowed the joker out of his cell costing millions of people there lives, it showed a picture of Yates shaking hands with Clueless and another of him burying his former partners body. Though all that was nothing to when Chief Donovan read that Yates gave Clueless the Death Note.

The Chief jumped out of his chair and stormed over to Yates punching him in the face, Yates coughed a tooth out as well as a bit of blood.

"You gave that mad man the Death Note, the same weapon that drove my son to madness! You told me that you burnt it! How?! How could you, why would you betray your town like this?!" Chief Donovan asked, his blood boiling as tears threatened to leave his eyes.

"FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Yates yelled and it all of a sudden calmed everybody down.

For minutes the only sound that could be heard was weak sobs and heavy breathing until I broke the silence. "Last year when me and Johnson were on the hunt for Coon we came across this secret underground bunker, at first we thought it might be Coon's base, but…The whole place was filled of pictures of me and Sophia, everywhere she went, everyone she knows, someone was watching her. I was scared, terrified for my daughter's safety and then I heard it the voice. It was the first time I or anyone for that matter had ever heard of the name Clueless and it was just as scary as he is today. He said I had to help him in the incoming game and if I refused he wouldn't kill Sophia but instead make her life a misery."

"At first I didn't believe him, but then that mad man sent Ninja to my home, to kill Coon, but also to kill Sophia and everybody else that was there. So, I decided to help and to prove my loyalty I was forced to kill Officer Johnson. Every horrible thing I've done it was only to protect my daughter! Though looking out there, all that destruction and death she may have been better off if I had let her die" Yates said, hanging his head hanging low in shame.

Chief Donovan and Flash were speechless, on one hand they felt betrayed by the man's actions, but on the other hand, f they were in his shoes they would probably have done the same to save their loved ones. It was Flash that broke the awkward silence.

"Your daughter isn't dead Yates, but she is in trouble and if you really want to help her then we're going to need your help to save her and everyone else in this town" Flash said.

Yates looked up at Flash and then at Chief Donovan "But, I betrayed you, I've been working with the enemy" Yates sulked.

"Yes, yes, you have, but right here, right now, none of that matters, because my gut is telling me that Clueless isn't going to stop with this town or this planet, he won't stop until everything in existence is whipped out. So, if there's even a shred of good inside you I want you fighting beside me Sergeant" Chief Donovan said, lending down his hand and Yates grabbed it and pulled himself up. He was not pulled back down as Flash had unlocked the cuffs.

"Now does anybody know where Clueless is hiding?" Flash asked.

"I think I may have an idea" Yates said, pointing at the mute T.V behind them.

Flash run up to the T.V and unmuted it and the scene was of a tall building shooting out a large yellow energy beam. The camera zoomed in and Clueless could be seen holding a yellow crystal in his hands.

" This is channel 9 news live at Warrior Avenue,mwhere the all-powerful villain known only as Clueless is standing on top of this building shooting what looks like a yellow power beam from some kind of gem"

"He's not exactly subtle is he" Flash said.

"He wants us to find him" Yates said.

"Why would he want that?" Flash asked.

"So, that he can kill the only people left trying to stop him" Yates said.

Flash hearing all he needed to grabbed hold of both Yates and Chief Donovan and left the coffee store and headed towards the glowing yellow light in the sky, of in the distance.

End of Sergeant Yates' POV:

* * *

Wonder-Girl's POV:

When that yellow light shined up in the sky I made my way to the source of the beam and it took me to South Park's skyscraper building. Though it's not really a skyscraper, but just the tallest building in South Park, on the outside, it looks like an average business building, but once one enters this place, the true evil nature slowly starts to reveal itself. A hidden room behind the elevator on the 64th floor led me to the hell I see before me now.

Blood spluttered all over the walls as I walked through puddles of god knows pushed a side metal chains that hang from above me rattled about. I flinched when the lights suddendly flickered on, I rubbed my eyes trying to adapt to the brightness of the room. I nearly fell back at the sight in front of me. My friends, the ones I thought I had lost, the ones I thought Dr. Bald had killed. Human-Kite, Toolshed and Mint-Berry-Crunch were all chained up to three giant metal X'es and they seemed to all be dead, but I could see them breathing (Except for Toolshed, since he is a cyborg).

Suddenly before I could even try and help them out, a sharp jolt of electricity was shot through their bodies and waking them all up. I could only watch as they all let out screams of pain. Once they had calmed down, I rushed to help them ripping the metal binds of them and freeing them from their prison. I was lifted up of the ground by Toolshed. I could not believe it, but now was not the time for being shocked. I could easily use my sword and chop his metal hand of, but instead I used all my strength to kick the robot in the chest, releasing myself from his grip.

I landed gracefully on both my feet and used my right hand to steady myself on the ground. I looked up and saw all of my friends getting ready to attack me.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" I asked, trying to appeal to their humanity.

"You are Wonder-Girl, a member of the Coon & Friends and you must be destroyed" Toolshed said.

"But, so are you!" I said, confused by his words and his systems were playing up once again.

"No! We were in the Coon & Friends, but you left us to die!" Human-Kite yelled and his hand was glowing a dark shad of silver.

End of Wonder-Girl's POV:

* * *

Clueless' POV:

I walked out into the rain and I took my helmet of and then passed it to Sophia, heh, the fool. I walked up to the yellow power crystal. It has the power to control reality itself. I just used it to separate this planet from the rest of the universe. This way Mysterion will never be able to get back here and no one will be able to stop me. "Heh, heh hahaha!" I couldn't stop myself from breaking out into laughter, but I quickly regained control over myself, when I noticed that Sophia giving me confused looks.

Coon is under my control and soon, I will be ordering him to kill the remaining members of his team as well as anyone that tries to help them out. Then of course there is The Mad Hatter's mind controlled toys and they should also die, once their purpose is fulfilled. I know the villainous Dr. Bald has an army ready to defeat me, but his plans will fail. For I already have Fear heading over to kill him as well as both The Joker and Solomon Grundy.

"It's likely that Dr. Bald will attempt to ally himself with Coon & Friends, but it doesn't matter, even if they do defeat me once the crystal is ready and the time is right and the whole of reality itself will be destroyed" Clueless said, then bubbled the yellow crystal in a black dome.

"CLUELESS!" Coon yelled, then threw three blades towards him.

I laughed and disintegrated all three of the blades with a click of my fingers, but just before I could gloat, I heard something beeping at my feet. I looked down and quickly, I jumped back,mbut I was still caught up in the explosion of the mine. I fell to the floor, weakened by the blast as I crawled to my knees. I stopped when I felt the cold metal steel of a gun pushed to the back of my head, ha! That's what I get for not wearing my helmet.

"No!" Dominatrix yelled, shooting with her pistols at Coon's direction.

I could only watch as Coon jumped out of the way of the incoming bullets. This was perfect and I don't know how Coon broke free of my control, but now that he is, I can use him to kill Sophia or have her kill him. Either way they will both die!

"Sophia! Kill him!" Clueless ordered.

"I don't want to fight you Sophia!" Coon yelled and prepared himself for a fight.

"That's too bad, because I want to kill you!" Hacker responded and then charged at Coon with a large Katina, which only Clueless knew was the Soul sword that used to belong to Ninja.

Yes, this is all going so perfectly, Mysterion is locked out of South Park, Yates, Chief Donovan and Flash are all heading here to die. The Mad Hatter has the supposedly dead members of Coon & Friends under his control and ready to kill everybody, which I desire to die. The Joker and the others are all set to destroy Dr. Bald and his allies and the best bit about it is that no matter if I win or if I lose. Nobody else will win. Because wherever they realise it or not. Everybody are going to die tonight.

End of Clueless' POV:

* * *

Beginning of end song

They try to save you

But they can't defeat their fate

I know that it's true

I set the bate

Then watch the trap spring

Your time has come for you to finally die

I will win

You can't defeat me even if you try

End song

* * *

 _A/N: That was the end of this chapter and the next chapter will be written by Shakespeare-The-Imposter, so that chapter should either be on the Coon & Friends fanfiction once again or on his Mysterion: The Animated Series fanfiction, so look out for the next chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter then please favourite, follow and leave a review._

To Be Continued...


	13. The Game: Game Over

**Coon & Friends: The Animated Series**

Chapter Thirteen: The Game: Game Over.

Disclaimer: Comedy Central, Warner Brothers & DC Comics.

Beta-Reader: A Visitor?

 _A/N: The Game is back. This will be the second last chapter and then The Game Arc is over._

* * *

Wonder-Girl's POV:

 _I had been defeated. I had been both defeated and then throwned out of a window too. It was raining outside. I fell closer and closer to the ground and a sure death._

 _However, suddendly something catched me right before I hit the ground. I tried to open my eyes, but with no results._

"Wendy?! Oh, Wendy! Please don't be dead! Please!" A familiar voice yelled.

 _I carefully opened up my eyes._

"Flash..." I said with a weak voice.

"I will not let anybody harm you! I promise you that!" Flash yelled.

 _I slowly got back on my feet._

"Thanks for saving me Flash, but I am fine." I said.

"What happened here?" Flash asked.

"We happened here!" A voice responded.

 _Then Mint-Berry-Crunch, Toolshed and Human-Kite all three showed up right ahead of us._

End of Wonder-Girl's POV:

* * *

Dr. Bald's POV:

 _I was watching at Earth's direction. I have the entire planet as a hostage, but as long as Clueless is still alive, he could cause me some trouble._

 _Then Dr. Tran entered in a rush._

"Dr. Bald! An enemy ship is heading our way!" Dr. Tran yelled.

"I know. It's probably Clueless's thugs here to try assassinating me." I said with a calm voice.

"Should we use the Demon's Eye on their ship? We could probably blow their ship into oblivion." Dr. Tran said.

"Negative. Actually, let them pass." I said.

"What, but why?!" Dr. Tran asked

"They are our guests. Where are your manners?" I asked.

"I just do not get it." Dr. Tran said.

"Let's just say that I have questions that need to be answered and all of them might be useful for my future plan. However, bring The Shade here too, since this might turn ugly." I said.

"Sure, I contact him right away." Dr. Tran said.

"Seems like things just got a little more interesting." I said and smiled.

End of Dr. Bald's POV:

* * *

Flash's POV:

 _Me and Wonder-Girl were facing our former friends and allies Mint-Berry-Crunch, Toolshed and Human-Kite._

 _i turned around to Chief Donovan and Yates._

"Get inside and stop Clueless! We will hold them off!" I yelled.

"We are never able to defeat Clueless ourselves!" Yates said.

"Coon is already inside! You got to help him out!" I responded.

"Are you sure you will be able to stand against those three?" Chief Donovan asked.

"We will be fine! Just go!" I yelled.

 _Both Chief Donovan and Yates ran inside and I turned around to Wonder-Girl._

"Flash?" Wonder-Girl asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Do you fear death?" Wonder-Girl asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" I responded.

"Just answer the question!" Wonder-Girl demanded.

"Alright, I do. Do you?" I asked.

"When death is coming you atleast want to be smiling, right?" Wonder-Girl asked.

"What?!" I responded.

"Nevermind..." Wonder-Girl mumbled.

"Look, I know that you are or atleast were into Stan and all that, but I just wanted to tell you before we die that I really like you alot." I said with a sad voice.

 _Wonder-Girl did not responded, but instead gave me a quick kiss. It felt good. Then I saw that Mint-Berry-Crunch, Toolshed and Human-Kite all came closer and closer to us and so did our future deaths. It felt less good._

"Oh! Shit!" I yelled.

End of Flash's POV:

* * *

Dr. Bald's POV:

 _The ship was entering the Demon's Eye and The Shade came running._

"I heared from Dr. Tran that you were letting Clueless' allies pass through?! Are you out of your mind?!" The Shade asked.

"Trust me. Everything is going exacly as planned. However, if something would turn out wrong, then I do want you be ready with that night staff of yours. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it..." The Shade mumbled.

 _Me, Dr. Tran and The Shade all went to the main enterence and then we waited. Then the door suddendly exploded and three villains entred._

"I do love explosions! MUHAHAHAHA!" The Joker laughed as he entred.

"Grundy prefer to punch the walls instead!" Solomon Grundy responded.

"You fools! Now they know that we are here!" Fear groaned.

"Actually, I was already expecting your arrival." I responded and they all turned around and faced me.

"Dr. Bald! You murdered my sister! Her blood is in your hands! DIE!" Fear yelled and run towards my direction.

 _However, a cloud of shadows blocked Fear's way and the cloud of shadows pushed Fear into a wall._

"Well done Shade." I mumbled.

"My plessure." The Shade responded.

"Oh, I see that you have gathered some new friends since our little partnership." The Joker said.

"Indeed and compared to you Joker, my current partnership would never tie me up to a chair and try to run my entire base into a city." I said.

"Come on! That was all just a joke!" The Joker laughed.

"Then why wasn't I laughing then?" I asked.

"You just doesn't have a sense of humor Baldy. That's all." The Joker laughed.

"Yeah...Right..." I mumbled.

"Enough with the small talk! Let's smash his bald head in!" Solomon Grundy yelled.

"I would not do that if I were you." The Shade said and aimed his night staff right at Solomon Grundy's direction.

"Indeed." Dr. Tran said and showed up with two guns in his hands.

"Come on! They cannot defeat all of us!" Fear said as he got up on his feet once again.

"I could not have said it better myself! HARLEY!" The Joker yelled.

"I am coming Puddin'! Harley yelled as she entred too with a big bazooka in her hands.

 _Harley aimed and shot one of the walls with her bazooka and it was smoke all over the room. Now both The Joker and Solomon Grundy took their chances and attacked both Dr. Tran and The Shade._

 _Now me and Fear were looking directly into eachothers eyes through the smoky room. Fear brought a sword and a gun and then walked up closer towards me._

"Now you will die for your sins Dr. Bald...Time to die..." Fear said and walked closer to me with his gun aimed at my direction.

 _A gun shot could soon be heared through the entire base and everything became silent._

End of Dr. Bald's POV:

* * *

Flash's POV:

 _We were facing our former friends and allies and the rain was pouring down._

"You guys take care of this. I only interfear if it's needed." Minty said.

"Right..." Human-Kite responded.

"Targets Flash and Wonder-Girl will both be terminated..." Toolshed mumbled.

"So, who should fight who?" I asked.

"I cannot fight Stan, but..." Wonder-Girl sobbed.

"But?" I asked.

"I must..." Wonder-Girl sobbed.

"Right...Then I guess I have to fight Human-Kite." I mumbled.

"Good luck..." Wonder-Girl whispered.

"Good luck..." I whispered back.

End of Flash's POV:

* * *

Wonder-Girl's POV:

 _I rammed right into Toolshed, but Toolshed dodged my attack._

"Snap out of it Stan! This isn't you!" I yelled.

"Stan Smith was weak and he doesn't exist anymore. I destroyed him." Toolshed responded.

 _I became silent for a couple of seconds._

"Then I should avenge his death..." I groaned.

"Revange is not the way of the Coon & Friends." Toolshed responded.

"I am not in the Coon & Friends anymore...There are no Coon & Friends anymore..." I groaned.

 _I brought out my sword and Toolshed brought out an mace. This would be a fight to the death._

End of Wonder-Girl's POV:

* * *

Flash's POV:

 _Human-Kite tried to attack me, but he was too slow to catch up with me._

"Stop running and fight me!" Human-Kite yelled.

"Well, you got to catch me first!" I teased as I ran around him.

 _Human-Kite suddendly started to smile._

"Whatever. You just keep on running. It doesn't really matter how much you are running. In the end, Clueless will rule the entire universe and everybody you love should all be dead." Human-Kite said.

 _He is trying to be manupilating me. Much like The Shade tried the first time I took on the role as The Flash. I must not let him get to me. However, our time is running out and Wonder-Girl might have some trouble with Toolshed too._

"There is no use. Clueless has already won by now. You beating The Shade will not help you through this one. It's Game Over for you Flash." Human-Kite said.

 _How did he knew that I was thinking about The Shade? No matter. He is right. I have to defeat him here and now and then we must defeat Clueless before it's too late._

"I have left all of my weaknesses behind of me!" I yelled and attacked Human-Kite.

 _However, Human-Kite just dodged my attack and then he kicked me to the ground._

"Weaknesses?! You fool! What you call weaknesses are still your current powers! You were always be the weakest link in this so called super hero team and you just proofed to me why." Human-Kite said.

"You bastard..." I groaned.

End of Flash's POV:

* * *

Dr. Bald's POV:

 _A gun shot had been fired and it was blood all over the place and everybody silenced. However, it was not my blood. It was Fear's blood. Fear dropped his weapons and fell to his knees. I looked emotionless at him. Blood leaked from Fear's mouth._

"How...You were holding both your hands behind your back without any guns in neither of your hands...There is no way that you could have shot me...How..." Fear asked with a weak voice.

"There are other ways to gun somebody down..." I responded.

 _Footsteps could be heared and the gun man was entering with a gun._

"Little...Little sister..." Fear said with a sad voice.

"That is correct big brother." Envy said.

"This is not possible..." Fear mumbled.

"It is. She had a change of heart." I said.

"You monster! You have manupilitived my sister! You have turned my sister against me! I am going to fucking destroy you here and now!" Fear yelled and tried to get up, but instead he fell apart on the floor thanks to his pain.

"No big brother. This is my own choice." Envy responded.

"Just listen to yourself...He has manupilitived you Envy..." Fear groaned.

"You mean just like Clueless did with you?" I asked.

"Shut the fuck up Dr. Bald! You comited a genesise on our people you monster!" Fear yelled.

"I did, but Clueless would have done the same thing if he got the change to do so. The big difference is that I delivered them all a quick death, while Clueless instead would have been enjoying watching them all suffer to their deaths instead." I said.

"Do not try and convince me with your mind games Dr. Bald...I rather die than working under you once again..." Fear groaned.

"Well, that can be arranged..." I started.

"Wait, Dr. Bald! Big brother, this is the only alternitive for us now. Clueless will soon be defeated and when he is then we need a united team to bring down the Coon & Friends and I still want you in this team. Please big brother!" Envy pleased.

"Wait, Clueless defeated?" Fear asked confused.

"Clueless is history. The future lays ahead of us now and the future is the Secret Society Of The Injustice Gang." I said.

"We need to be united and orginized and we need a strong leader and the only fitting leader we have is sadly Dr. Bald at the moment and we have to follow him." Envy said.

"Till the bitter end?" Fear asked.

"Of course not big brother. Once the Coon & Friends are all wiped out and we are ruining the entire universe, then I should personally kill Dr. Bald myself. With my hands if I have to." Envy said and clenched her fists.

"Charming as always." I said and smiled,

"Well, of course. You shot me in the back and genesised our people. You will pay for this Dr. Bald. One day." Envy said.

"Well, as long I got a chance to look over Mint-Berry-Crunch's rotten corpse before you kill me, then I will not complain." I said.

"I will concider it." Envy said.

"Fair enough." I mumbled.

"So, what do you say Fear? Let us kill Dr. Bald one day, but not today." Envy offered and then reached out her hand to her older brother.

 _Fear became silent for a couple of seconds._

"Alright then. I am trusting you little sister." Fear said and got up on his feet once again.

"Very good." I said.

"However, I am still not trusting you Dr. Bald. Not yet." Fear said.

"Fair enough." I said.

 _Envy led Fear into the medical room._

"Did you seriously have to shoot me?" Fear asked.

"Sorry, but I had no choice." Envy responded as they both disappeared into the medical room.

"What about us? Grundy promised Grundy's master Clueless unlimited loyality." Solomon Grundy wondered.

"Your so called master is soon no more and there is nothing you could do to save him. Join the winning team instead Solomon Grundy. Join the Secret Society Of The Injustice Gang. What do you say?" I offered.

 _Solomon Grundy became silent for a couple of seconds._

"Well, will Grundy still be able to beat up those superheroes in the Coon & Friends?" Solomon Grundy asked.

"As much as you want to my friend." I said and smiled.

"Fine, Grundy will stay, but is there any food around here?" Solomon Grundy said and walked away.

"Excellent..." I mumbled.

 _Then The Joker and Harley Quinn walked up to me._

"Well, I do not really mind which bad guy I am helping. As long as I am still able to cause chaos and bring pain to the Coon & Friends." The Joker said.

"Joker, I should shoot you out to space after what you caused me the last we met." I groaned.

"Oh, that sounds hillarious! HAHA!" The Joker laughed.

"However, even how much I am hating to admit this, you might be useful against the Coon & Friends in the end and especcially against Mysterion..." I mumbled.

End of Dr. Bald's POV:

* * *

Flash's POV:

 _I was laying there helpless in the mud on the ground while Human-Kite was about to kill me._

"Any last words Flash?" Human-Kite asked.

 _I became silent for a couple of seconds and then I suddendly smiled._

"Tornado..." I said.

"Tornado?!" Human-Kite asked.

"Tornado!" I yelled as I got up and I suddendly started to run around in circles around Human-Kite in the mud.

 _"This caused a giant mud tornado to show up and Human-Kite got stuck in it._

"Tornado..." Human-Kite mumbled as he was sucked into the giant mud tornado and blew away.

End of Flash's POV:

* * *

Wonder-Girl's POV:

 _I was still fighting Toolshed. I defended myself with my sword against Toolshed's mace._

"You cannot win Wonder-Girl..." Toolshed said.

"Stop fooling yourself!" I responded.

 _I broke the mace with my sword and I also gave Toolshed a deadly scar right across one of his eyes._

"Give up! You are defeated!" I said as I aimed my sword at Toolshed's direction.

"Wendy! Please! Wait! It's me!" Toolshed said.

"Stan?!" I asked.

"Yes...It's me...Save yourself Wendy...It's too late for me..." Toolshed sobbed.

 _Oil was pouring out of Toolshed's eyes._

"I will not leave you behind! Not this time!" I yelled.

 _It became silent for a couple of seconds. Then Toolshed's eyes turned red._

"Then you will die..." Toolshed said and was about to stab me with a sharp blade.

 _However, Flash came running and knocked Toolshed out._

"Are you alright Wonder-Girl?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I responded.

 _Toolshed was about to get up once again, but he was pretty dizzy._

"I better take this chance to knock him out while he is still dizzy." I said.

 _I picked Toolshed up under his arms and flew several meters up into the sky with him._

"Too dizzy to be using your jetpack? There is only one way to find out!" I said and then I dropped Toolshed into the ground.

 _Toolshed tried to activate his jetpack, but for no use and he fell passed out on the ground next to a passed out Human-Kite._

"Well done Wonder-Girl!" Flash said.

"Thank you Flash and the same to you too!" I responded.

End of Wonder-Girl's POV:

* * *

Flash's POV:

 _I was so glad that we both survived, but it was not a long lived happiness._

"Impressive...Most impressive..." Somebody said behind of us and we both turned around.

"Mint-Berry-Crunch..." I mumbled.

"However, not impressive enough!" Minty yelled and rammed right into us.

 _Both me and Wonder-Girl flew right into a wall._

"With the power of both Mint and Berry, I will destroy you both!" Minty yelled.

"You cannot defeat both of us!" Wonder-Girl yelled.

"I destroyed Chutulu all by myself. You two really expect to have a chance against me?!" Minty asked.

 _He was right. He did take down Chutulu all by himself and both me and Wonder-Girl are both pretty damaged after our fights with both Toolshed and Human-Kite._

"It doesn't matter what you say. I am not afraid of you Mint-Berry-Crunch." Wonder-Girl said.

"Then you will die braver than most." Minty said.

 _Wonder-Girl looked directly into my eyes._

"Till the end?" Wonder-Girl asked.

"Till the end..." I repeated and nodded.

 _We attacked Minty from different sides, but he easily dodged us. I tried with another mud tornado, but Minty just blew the mud tornado to pieces. Wonder-Girl attacked with her sword, but Minty dodged it. I was not sure what to do._

 _Then I got an idea and decided to attack from the distance once he least expected it. I ran to the other side of the down and I ran straight towards Minty. However, Minty used his powers to hit me with a rock and I fell into a hole. I fell to my death._

End of Flash's POV:

* * *

Wonder-Girl's POV:

"FLASH!" I cried as tears ran from my face.

 _The rain poured over me while my face was also full of tears._

"One gone. One more to go." Minty teased.

 _Then I suddendly brought out a second sword._

"I do not care that we used to be both friends and allies anymore Mint-Berry-Crunch...You will die tonight..." I groaned.

"Like Clueless himself would have said then. Game's On." Minty teased.

"No...Game Over..." I groaned as I started to attack Minty with both of my two swords.

 _Minty dodged my attacks, but I didn't give up. I kept on attacking and attacking till I finally managed to scar Minty both in one of his ears and over his chest._

"Are you feeling the pain now Mint-Berry-Crunch?" I asked and grinned.

"Are you?" Minty responded and suddendly rushed toward me and grabbed both of my fists before i got a chance to react.

 _Minty started to break my fists by clenching them with his own fists. I felt a horrific pain and in the end I didn't have enough strenght to hold on to my two swords and I dropped my swords to the ground._

"You really lost your edge Wonder-Girl." Minty teased.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"As you wish..." Minty responded and headbanged me with such a power that I flew right into another wall.

 _I was laying there all weak as Minty stood right in front of me._

"Have mercy..." I sobbed.

"There is no mercy..." Minty responded and was about to turn himself into a power ball that would slam right into me and end my life for good.

 _Minty's power ball came closer and closer to me and I closed my eyes while tears were coming out of my eyes._

"I have failed...Farwell everybody..." I sobbed.

 _However, the power ball never rammed right into me. I opened up my eyes and then I saw that something red was between me and the power ball._

"Flash!" I yelled.

 _Flash was blocking the power ball with his final powers._

"What are you waiting for?! Get the fuck away from here!" Flash yelled.

"I am not leaving you like this Flash!" I responded.

End of Wonder-Girl's POV:

* * *

Flash's POV:

"Just do as I say!" I demanded and Wonder-Girl crawled away from there.

 _Tears were pouring down my face as I kept Minty's power ball away with my final powers._

"Time for you to calm the fuck down!" I yelled and throwed the power ball right into another wall and then there were smoke everywhere.

 _I fell to my knees and took several deep breaths. Then I could see that Minty was walking out of the smoke._

"You won round one Flash." Minty said.

 _I stood up once again._

"And I will win the other rounds too." I said.

"if you say so..." Minty said and smiled and then turned into the power ball once again.

 _This time the power ball was all over the place and I was too damaged to fully focus and suddendly the power ball flew right into me and I flew right into yet another wall and passed out._

End of Flash's POV:

* * *

Wonder-Girl's POV:

"Flash...FLASH!" I both sobbed and yelled as I crawled closer to Flash.

 _Then Minty stood next of us._

"So, what are you going to do to us now?" I asked.

"There are no more Coon & Friends members that can stop Clueless anymore, so there is no use to keep you two alive anymore." Minty said as I closed my eyes.

"You have always been so terrible at math Minty. There is still one member of the Coon & Friends standing." Somebody said in the distance and Minty turned around.

 _The thunder could be heard while the rain was still pouring down._

"Mysterion..." I said with a weak voice.

 _Minty turned around and walked with cold steps toward Mysterion's direction. He picked up my swords on his way._

"Don't do this Minty..." I begged.

 _Minty just ignored me and continued walking towards Mysterion's direction._

End of Wonder-Girl's POV:

* * *

Mysterion's POV:

"You should never have come back." Minty said.

"And miss out on all of the fun? I don't think so." I said.

"You are a funny guy Mysterion. Your humor will however not save your life this time." Minty said.

"We should see..." I responded.

 _Minty got closer and closer to me. Then he suddendly started to become weaker and weaker and fell to his knees._

"What is happening to me?!" Minty yelled.

"Guess..." I said and showed Minty something green in my hands.

"Kryptoli...I should have knowned...However, it doesn't matter...I will still never let you get to Clueless and both Toolshed and Human-Kite can survive kryptoli." Minty said with a weak voice as Toolshed and Human-Kite got up on their feet.

"And your point is?" I asked.

"My point is that there is no way that you could reach Clueless without passing through us...Game Over Mysterion..." Minty said.

"Don't worry. I always have a plan B." I said.

"And that is?" Minty asked.

 _I brought a pencil and a piece of paper out of my pocket._

"With this." I said.

"Wait, are you going to bring us down with a pencil and a piece of paper?" Minty asked.

"This is not any kind of piece of paper." I said.

"Then what is it?" Minty asked.

"This piece of paper is a piece of the original Kira's death note." I said.

"That's impossible! Your bluffing!" Minty yelled.

"Try me..." I responded.

"Mysterion doesn't kill!" Minty yelled and pointed at me.

"Nor did the Mint-Berry-Crunch I used to know, but here you are willing to kill all in your way, all thanks to Clurless' brainwashing and I might be brainwashed too, since I teamed up with Dr. Bald awhile ago and he might have brainwashed me too." I said.

"How did you even get ahold of that piece of the death note?" Minty asked.

"I have my ways..." I responded.

"So, what now? Are you going to kill us now?" Minty asked.

"Not you, but Clueless..." I said and put the pencil over the piece of the death note.

"You actually are bluffing! Nobody know Clueless's real name!" Minty yelled.

"Again, try me Mint-Berry-Crunch and I know that your orders is to project Clueless' life by any means nessecary and you are aware that Clueless will die now if I am not bluffing." I said as I was about to write.

"You..." Minty groaned.

"Both Toolshed and Human-Kite are both too slow and too damaged too prevent me from killing Clueless. Only you can do that Mint-Berry-Crunch and then you have to kill me first, but first you need to get through this kryptoli." I said.

 _I continued to write down Clueless' name in the piece of the death note and I saw that Minty started to panic and get pretty angry at the same time. He started to hyperventilate as he saw that I was almost done writing._

"I will not allow you to kill Clueless!" Minty yelled and flew with full speed towards my direction.

 _However, Minty reacted to the kryptoli even more and passed out right in front of me._

 _i quickly put both the pencil and the piece of the death note a side and I brought a knife instead, With the knife, I rammed it into Minty's head and after a couple of seconds, I finally got Clueless' brainwashing ship in my hands._

"Bingo...Mint-Berry-Crunch...Are you alright...It's Mysterion..." I said.

 _Minty carefully opened up his eyes._

"Mysterion...Is that really you...What happened...The last thing I remembered was that big explosion on Dr. Bald's ship and now I am suddendly here..." Minty said.

"You will learn in time, but now I need your help." I said.

"With what?" Minty asked.

"Hey! What do you think your doing to him?!" Human-Kite yelled.

"We will not allow you to do this Mysterion..." Toolshed yelled.

 _I turned back to Minty._

"Clueless has turned both Toolshed and Human-Kite into his brainwashed minions and I need you to defeat both of them and then carefully remove the brainwashing chips from both of their brains." I said.

"Clueless...Is there no way to try and talk some sense into them instead?" Minty asked.

"Trust me. We have already tried." I said.

"Alright Mysterion. I will not let you down." Minty said and then took the knife.

"I hope not." I responded.

 _Minty turned around and faced both Toolshed and Human-Kite._

"Alright, who is up first?" Minty asked.

"TRAITOR!" Human-Kite yelled and attacked Minty.

 _They fought for awhile, but thanks to Minty's both speed and strenght and Human-Kite's damages, Minty soon got control of the situation and defeated Human-Kite. Minty carefully removed the brainwashing chip from Human-Kite's brain._

"One down. One more to go." Minty said and started to fight with Toolshed instead.

"Die Mint-Berry-Crunch!" Toolshed yelled.

 _I walked over to Human-Kite. He had passed out on the ground._

"Human-Kite? Are you alright?" I asked.

 _Human-Kite opened up both of his eyes._

"Mysterion? What happened?" Human-Kite asked.

"I explain later." I responded.

 _Minty used both his speed and strenght against the much more slower and more damaged Toolshed. Finally Minty knocked Toolshed out and he was ready with the knife, but he soon realized that Toolshed would be trickier._

"This was a little bit trickier. Toolshed's metal head is not easy to get through." Minty said and pressed the knife harder.

"Careful..." I said.

"Right..." Minty responded.

 _Finally Minty was able to remove the brainwashing ship from Toolshed's brain too and Toolshed opened up his eyes too._

"Mysterion? Mint-Berry-Crunch? What happened? Where am I?" Toolshed asked.

"Rest my friend." I said.

"What now?" Minty asked.

"Well, I am the only Coon & Friend not half beaten to death, so I will assisst Chief Donovan and Sergeant Yates in order to bring down Clueless and you will help the others to a hospital and asked them to be treated there yourself too." I said.

"I am fine Mysterion." Minty said.

 _I looked at Minty._

"No, you are not. You might be the one least beaten up of the rest of the Coon & Friends, but you still fought Flash, Wonder-Girl, Toolshed and Human-Kite, you got a knife into your brain and you became pretty weak twice thanks to kryptoli. You are pretty damage too. You need some rest." I said.

"But..." Minty started.

"No buts! You are to no help for me right at this moment. Me, Donovan and Yates got this. Just do as I say for once in your dame life!" I demanded.

"Fine...I hope that you know what you are doing Mysterion..." Minty mumbled.

"I just freed all of you from Clueless' brainwashing. Of course I know what I am doing." I mumbled as I was about to walk away.

"Well, good luck Mysterion..." Minty mumbled.

 _I suddendly stopped and only the sound of the rain could be heared. Then I turned around and I watched Minty directly into his eyes._

"I do not believe in good luck..." I said.

 _I turned around and walked away once again as the rain continued pouring down._

End of Mysterion's POV:

* * *

Chief Donovan's POV:

 _Me and Yates were both standing outside this big door._

"So, according to our calculations. Clueless is on the other side of this big door." I said.

"And Sophia. My daughter." Yates added.

"And Coon..." I added.

"Right..." Yates mumbled.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked and reloaded my gun.

"Always ready..." Yates responded and reloaded his gun too.

"Then let us do this shit. Game Over Clueless." I said.

End of Chief Donovan's POV:

* * *

 _A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. RandomWriter197 will write on the final chapter of The Game. Soon the second season is finally up next. Stay Tuned!_

To Be Continued...


End file.
